The way things were meant to be
by Kaelyan
Summary: On peut faire ce qu'on veut, certaines choses arrivent. Elles prennent des chemins détournés, nous suivent là où on n'était pas censé passer, et arrivent toujours à nous faire croiser le chemin qu'elle voulaient qu'on emprunte. Quitte à réunir un auror américain et un magizoologue anglais dans une école de sorcellerie. [Collectif NONAME - Challenge de septembre 2018]
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.  
Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).  
Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je pensais en avoir définitivement fini avec l'univers de JKR, mais comme quoi tout arrive... Me voici avec cette histoire sur Fantastic Beasts. Elle a été écrite pour le challenge de septembre du collectif Noname :**_

 _Thème proposé par UnePasseMiroir :_

 _"Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était."_

 _Et le défi de l'auteur est :_

 _Dans vos lectures, qu'il s"agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ?_

 _Quelle question... Euh... J'ai souvent retrouvé des caractères prononcés entre certains personnages et moi, mais au point de m'identifier à lui, non. Sûrement qu'il existe quelque part, dans un film ou une série, un personnage qui me correspond comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée. En réalité, je pense que si je tombais sur ce genre de personnages, je ne pourrais pas écrire sur lui ou elle. Fangirl ferait un blocage. Je pense. Ça me gênerait trop, ce serait comme si j'écrivait sur moi-même. Et je m'égare, pardon._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je me dois de préciser trois choses, parce que c'est important et je n'aborde pas forcément le sujet clairement dans l'histoire.**_

 _ **\- Je pars du principe que Grindelwald a gardé Graves enfermé et l'a torturé, surtout physiquement, pour obtenir des informations. Puis le MACUSA a délivré Graves. Au début de cette histoire, il a été libéré depuis six mois. Il a eu le temps de guérir d'une grande partie de ses blessures physiques et un peu psychologiques. Il n'est donc pas au bord du gouffre, mentalement. Cependant, il n'est (forcément) plus le même. Si, en public, il est toujours distant et, disons-le, il pète plus haut que son... hein, en privé, il doute. Il pensait être un grand sorcier, et s'être fait battre à plate coutures par Gellert a tout remis en question. Aujourd'hui, s'il présente toujours le même caractère, ce n'est plus naturel, il en a fait une carapace.**_

 _ **\- Quant à Newt, il est toujours le même. Avec les autres. Parce qu'il voit inconsciemment Graves comme un animal blessé qu'il doit soigner. Ce qui explique qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec les autres humains.**_

 _ **\- Les noms sont en version anglaise. J'espère que vous ne serez pas heurté par Newt ou Credence. Mais l'ayant regardé en version originale, c'est juste impossible de les mettre en français. Toutes mes excuses par avance si ça vous bloque un peu.**_

 _ **Voilà, blabla fini, je vous laisse avec cette histoire.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _À l'attention de Monsieur Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,_

 _Londres, le 11 avril 1928,_

 _._

 _Monsieur,_

 _Suite aux informations qui nous sont parvenues le quatre avril mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit, concernant votre voyage à New-York au mois de décembre mille-neuf-cent-vingt-six, nous vous informons de notre décision de vous licencier pour les motifs suivants :_

 _\- Transport et possession de créatures magique aux États-Unis d'Amérique, où la possession desdites créatures est strictement prohibée,_

 _\- Possession d'un obscurial,_

 _\- Infraction à la loi de 1692 (mille-six-cent-quatre-vingt-douze) concernant la dissimulation des créatures magiques,_

 _\- Infraction à l'article 73 (soixante-treize) du Code International du Secret Magique._

 _Votre licenciement a fait l'objet d'une autorisation de l'inspecteur du travail en date du neuf avril mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit._

 _Nous vous dispensons d'effectuer votre préavis qui débute le douze avril mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit et se termine le douze juillet mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit, date à laquelle vous quitterez les effectifs du Ministère._

 _Compte tenu de la gravité des faits qui vous sont reprochés, votre maintien au poste que vous occupez au sein du Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre est impossible, ni une reconversion à tout autre poste dont l'employeur serait ledit Ministère._

 _Vous avez fait par ailleurs l'objet d'une mise à pied à titre conservatoire qui vous est notifié par la présente lettre. Dès lors, la période non travaillée du douze avril mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit au douze juillet mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit ne sera pas rémunérée._

 _A l'expiration de votre contrat de travail, nous vous adresserons par courrier votre certificat de travail, votre reçu pour solde de tout compte et votre attestation de travail._

 _Votre licenciement prendra donc effet le douze juillet mille-neuf-cent-vingt-huit, sans indemnité de préavis ni de licenciement._

 _Vous pouvez faire une demande de précision des motifs du licenciement énoncés dans la présente lettre, dans les quinze jours suivant sa notification par lettre officielle ou remise contre récépissé. Nous avons la faculté d'y donner suite dans un délai de quinze jours après réception de votre demande, par lettre officielle ou remise contre récépissé. Nous pouvons également, le cas échéant et dans les mêmes formes, prendre l'initiative d'apporter des précisions à ces motifs dans un délai de quinze jours suivant la notification du licenciement._

 _Compte tenu des services rendus à la communauté Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, nous avons décidé de ne pas vous poursuivre en justice pour les délits qui vous sont reprochés._

 _._

 _Evrett Montague, Responsable du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques,_

 _Sous l'autorité de Torquil Travers, Ministre de la Magie_

o.o.o.o.o

Newt froissa le parchemin alors que ses doigts se contractaient sans son consentement. Il connaissait la lettre par cœur. Il l'avait lue une quinzaine de fois. Et comme après chaque lecture, ce qui ressortait était de l'incompréhension. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il était revenu d'Amérique. Pourquoi maintenant ? Aucun reproche récent ne lui était fait. Rien. Alors pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Pourquoi... Il secoua la tête, désabusé. La réponse n'allait pas jaillir devant lui, comme par... magie.

Il serra les dents. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il l'avait assez fait. Ce n'était qu'un foutu job, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il devait accepter et aller de l'avant. Chercher un travail. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il végétait chez lui, à passer son temps dans sa valise. Il devait se reprendre en main. Il déposa la lettre sur la table et la défroissa.

Il relu la première phrase et l'abattement revint, accompagné de quelques perles d'eau salée. Il devait se bouger, oui. Mais pas ce jour-là. Le lendemain, se promit-il vaguement en ouvrant la valise.

o.o.o.o.o

Finalement, il ne fit rien le lendemain, ni le jour d'après, ni encore celui d'après. Il ne fit rien du tout. Mais _on_ fit pour lui. La semaine suivante, il reçut une lettre d'un grand duc qu'il connaissait bien. Celui de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, grâce à qui il avait obtenu sa place au ministère. Il récupéra la lettre, donna à manger et à boire au hibou et s'étonna de voir que celui-ci ne repartait pas.

Le jeune homme décacheta donc le pli et commença sa lecture.

o.o.o.o.o

 _Mon cher Newton,_

 _J'ai appris par hasard votre éviction du Ministère de la Magie. Sachez que j'en suis sincèrement désolé._

 _Je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche d'un travail. Si vous n'en avez pas trouvé, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire, mais j'aurais besoin de vous rencontrer rapidement._

 _Pourriez-vous me retrouver demain samedi, au bar La Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard, vers quinze heures ?_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _APWBD_

 _Professeur de métamorphose,_

 _Directeur de la Maison Griffondor,_

 _Directeur adjoint de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard,_

o.o.o.o.o

Le jeune homme relu la lettre avant de se frotter le visage avec sa main. Il était partagé.

Pouvait-il refuser une offre d'emploi servie sur un plateau d'argent, par son ancien professeur, celui qui lui avait permis d'entrer au département des créatures magiques, malgré son absence de diplômes ? En sachant que jamais Dumbledore ne lui proposerait un poste qui n'aurait pas de rapport avec des animaux ?

Mais d'un autre côté, le mage commençait à être réputé pour mener son monde en bateau et utiliser les gens autour de lui, même s'il le faisait de manière adorable, et toujours pour le plus grand bien. Un frisson parcourut le magizoologue. Le _P_ _lus Grand bien_. Depuis New-York, il détestait cette phrase. C'était par _le plus grand bien_ que Grindelwald justifiait ses actions. C'était _le Plus Grand Bien_ qui avait poussé la présidente Picquery à tuer Credence...

Newt n'était pas stupide. Il savait pertinemment que la présidente, ou Albus Dumbledore étaient du _bon_ côté. Il ne doutait pas que si le professeur assurait être désolé pour lui, alors il l'était sincèrement. Et qu'il était – accessoirement – l'un des seuls à pouvoir contrer Grindelwald. Mais il n'aimait pas pour autant toutes ses manières de procéder.

Le grand duc hulula soudain, le faisant presque sursauter.

« Je te prie de m'excuser, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, » expliqua-t-il à l'animal qui le toisa. « Ce n'est pas comme si ton maître était un sorcier ordinaire, » marmonna-t-il.

L'animal s'ébroua, le regard amusé.

« C'est ça, moque-toi, » soupira l'ancien poufsouffle, en prenant une plume et un parchemin vierge.

o.o.o.o.o

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre sollicitude._

 _Je n'ai effectivement pas encore retrouvé de travail, c'est pourquoi j'accepte votre rendez-vous avec gratitude._

 _Je serai à la Tête de Sanglier demain à quinze heures._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Newt Scamander_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le magizoologue entendit les cloches sonner quinze heures alors qu'il s'extirpait de sa valise en quatrième vitesse. Il referma la mallette, attrapa son manteau et transplana dans la zone réservée à cet effet dans le village sorcier. Le temps qu'il courre jusqu'au centre du village, qu'il se renseigne sur l'emplacement de la Tête de Sanglier, il était quinze heures douze lorsqu'il passa la porte du bar.

Il n'y avait que quelques clients à cette heure-là, ce qui lui permit de repérer immédiatement Dumbledore. Il le rejoignit au pas de course.

« Bonjour professeur, » le salua-t-il. « Pardonnez mon retard, les bébés manti... » il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention, malgré son arrivée précipitée. « Enfin, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. »

« Ne vous en faites pas mon garçon, » le rassura le sorcier. « Je sais combien le temps passe vite lorsque l'on fait quelque chose qu'on aime. Et appelez-moi Albus. Je ne suis plus votre professeur. »

L'ancien poufsouffle hocha la tête, posa sa valise à terre, enleva sa veste et s'assit, avant de commander une bièraubeure. Le directeur adjoint l'imita. Lorsqu'ils furent servis, Albus entama la conversation.

« Bien, vous vous doutez que je vous ai fait venir pour vous proposer un emploi, » commença-t-il, rentrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

Newt hocha la tête.

« Il y a eu un... incident avec le professeur de Soin au Créatures Magiques, le professeur Eliott, le mois dernier et celui-ci a dû démissionner, » expliqua le sorcier. « Lorsque j'ai appris que le ministère vous avait renvoyé, c'est-à-dire en fin de semaine dernière, j'ai été trouver le directeur Dippet, qui a fini par accepter que je vous contact pour proposer le poste. Je ne vous demande pas de finir cette année, mais de démarrer au premier septembre prochain. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux le temps de digérer l'information. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tant de monde, même des enfants ou des jeunes gens... il ne pourrait pas faire face à autant de personne, durant des heures, chaque jour. Et les copies à corriger, les...

« Vous voulez que j'apprenne à des élèves ? Moi ? » finit-il par dire – parce qu'on attendait de lui une réaction, n'est-ce pas...

« En effet. »

« Je n'ai pas eu mes ASPICs, » rappela-t-il. « Je ne les ai même pas passés, » ajouta-t-il, amer.

« Vous avez eu les meilleures notes en Soin aux Créatures Magiques depuis que ce cours existe, » rappela le professeur.

« Ça ne fait pas de moi un bon enseignant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'improvise. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a six ans d'études avant de pouvoir prétendre au poste, » contra Newt.

« Certes, mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le professeur avec un sourire compréhensif.

Le magizoologue s'obligea à croiser le regard de Dumbledore.

« Je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise avec les êtres humains, » rappela-t-il, détournant rapidement le regard.

« J'en ai bien conscience, mon garçon. Et croyez bien que si j'avais une autre solution, je l'utiliserais, » assura Albus. « Mais les élèves n'auront déjà pas de professeur jusqu'à la fin de cette année, et les spécialistes en créatures magiques ne courent pas les rues, vous le savez. Et puis, ce sont des enfants. Pas encore à l'âge adulte. Et c'est vous qui aurez le savoir, eux n'auront qu'à écouter et poser des questions sur un sujet que vous aimez plus que tout. Je sais que lorsque vous parlez des créatures magiques, vous êtes inarrêtable. Je crois vraiment que vous n'aurez pas de problème de communication. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Peut-être. Mais il n'empêche. Je n'ai aucune notion de pédagogie. Que vais-je faire si les élèves font n'importe quoi pendant un cours ? »

« Vous avez plusieurs mois d'ici septembre, Newton. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher dans la fosse aux lions sans préparation. Si vous acceptez, vous passerez les mois de juillet et d'août en ma compagnie, à Poudlard, et nous prendront le temps de regarder tout ça. »

Le magizoologue secoua la tête lentement. C'était impossible. Non. Ça lui _paraissait_ impossible. Et pourtant, c'était un travail et donc un salaire... Il avait quelques économies, mais il ne pourrait plus nourrir ses créatures encore bien longtemps. Certaines étaient relativement... voraces.

« Vous me prenez un peu au dépourvu, pro... Albus, » soupira-t-il.

« J'en ai conscience. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide. »

L'ancien poufsouffle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux quelques secondes. Il se sentait acculé et n'aimait pas _du tout_ la sensation.

« Je maintiens que je n'ai pas les compétences du professorat, » soupira-t-il.

« Vous avez la passion pour les créatures magiques, mon garçon, c'est amplement suffisant. D'autant que ce n'est pas une matière théorique.

« Être professeur ne m'a jamais attiré. »

« Il ne s'agit que d'une année. Et puis rien ne vous empêchera de parcourir le monde lors des vacances scolaires... tant que vous revenez assez tôt et en bon état pour assurer vos cours, » ajouta-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça, je devrais y arriver. »

« Est-ce une acceptation ? » demanda le mage avec un sourire.

Newt secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Albus j'arrive-toujours-à-mes-fins Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur. Mais quoi ? On lui offrait un emploi sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Je suppose, » répondit-il.

« Parfait ! Trinquons à cela, » s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. « Abe ! » interpella-t-il le tenancier. « Deux whiskys pur feu s'il te plait ! »

L'homme posa les deux verres devant eux quelques instants plus tard.

« Mets ça sur ma note, » demanda Albus.

« Ta note ? Si j'en faisais du papier peint, j'aurais de quoi couvrir la moitié du bar, de ta note ! » râla le sorcier en s'éloignant.

Le professeur rigola, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Une dernière chose, Newt. Depuis l'évasion de Gellert, nous avons un invité un peu spécial au château. Sa présence est tenue plus ou moins secrète mais je vous préviens parce que vous risquez sûrement de le croiser au détour d'un couloir et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez prit de cours. J'ai eu un mal fou à le convaincre de venir mais finalement, il a cédé. Il s'agit de Percival Graves. Le vrai Percival, » précisa-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla presque le plus jeune. « Il est encore en... » il secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que Grindelwald l'a gardé en vie, il ne pouvait pas maintenir son sort de transfiguration sans modèle vivant, » réalisa-t-il.

Albus but à son tour son verre et se leva.

« Venez, je n'ai plus cours de la journée, je vais vous montrer quelques coins de Poudlard que vous n'avez sûrement pas eu la possibilité d'explorer, » déclara le professeur.

Intrigué, Newt se leva à son tour, récupéra manteau et valise et suivi Dumbledore. Ils sortirent de Pré-au-Lard et devisèrent de créatures en tout genre jusqu'à passer les grilles du domaine de l'école. Albus les dirigea vers le lac, qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à arriver à une vieille cabane délabrée.

« Vous pourriez profiter d'être dans l'enceinte du château pour donner un peu plus de liberté à certaines de vos créatures, » lâcha le professeur. « Vous pourriez même en présenter quelques unes en cours. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Le directeur est d'accord ? »

« Eh bien, oui, » répondit le directeur adjoint. « Il ne sait simplement pas nécessairement de quel type de créatures il s'agit. »

Newt secoua la tête.

« Je serais ravi d'en présenter certaines à des jeunes. Mais il est hors de question que je risque de me les faire confisquer pour ça. »

« Je comprends, Newton. C'était une suggestion. Et puis, toutes vos créatures ne sont pas interdites... n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que le professeur le regardait avec attention.

« Non. Pas toutes, » confirma-t-il.

« Bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voulez laisser aller certaines de vos créatures dans la forêt interdite, vous devrez en discuter au préalable avec les centaures. »

Le magizoologue s'arrêta net. Dumbledore l'imita et le regarda, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

« Tout va bien Monsieur Scamander ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour une fois, la timidité naturelle du jeune homme était envolée. Il regardait l'autre sorcier droit dans les yeux.

« Il y a _vraiment_ des centaures dans la forêt ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tout à fait, » confirma le plus âgé.

« C'est fantastique, » murmura Newt. « Les connaissez-vous bien ? Avez-vous régulièrement des interactions avec eux ? Est-ce que... »

Il s'arrêta et baissa brusquement la tête, triturant la poignée de sa valise.

« Je suis navré professeur. J'ai toujours tendance à m'emballer lorsqu'il s'agit de créatures. »

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai proposé ce poste, Newton. Je souhaite vraiment que les élèves _comprennent_ ces créatures, et _n'apprennent_ pas seulement ce que leur manuel leur en dit. Je vais vous faire passer les cours de votre prédécesseur. Je ne vous demande pas de vous baser dessus pour préparer les vôtres, mais seulement de comprendre ce que le ministère demande comme apprentissage pour chaque année d'étude. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Les premières semaines, la charge de travail va vous paraître sûrement énorme. Mais lorsque vos programmes seront clairs, vous n'aurez pas de problème. Si je puis vous donner un conseil, déterminez le plan global de chaque année, puis aménagez ensuite trimestre par trimestre ce que vous devez leur apprendre, » proposa le sorcier. « Et... »

« Ah, Albus, vous voilà. Et monsieur Scamander. Vous tombez bien, j'ai quelques questions pour vous, » déclara Armando Dippet en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Monsieur le directeur, » le saluèrent les deux sorcier dans un ensemble parfait.

« Albus, il y a eu une altercation entre deux élèves de votre maison et trois Serdaigle. Leur directrice a été prévenue et est déjà à l'infirmerie où quatre des cinq jeunes gens se sont retrouvés. Elle vous attend. »

« Très bien monsieur le directeur. Newton, je vous retrouve à la Tête de Sanglier le premier juillet, pour le repas du midi ? »

« Très bien, professeur. »

« Je vous fais envoyer les cours de votre prédécesseur au plus vite. Bonne journée Newton. »

« À vous aussi professeur, » répondit le plus jeune.

Dippet regarda s'éloigner son professeur de métamorphose d'un air las.

« Bien. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire signer le contrat de travail, si je comprends bien, » marmonna l'ancien professeur.

« Je... Enfin... Je ne veux pas m'imposer, Monsieur le Directeur, » balbutia

« Oh je m'en doute, Monsieur Scamander, » répondit le sorcier en l'enjoignant à le suivre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur tour vers le château. « Le peu de souvenir que j'ai de vous ne m'encourage pas à vous confier un poste, mais Albus a su me rappeler que lorsqu'il est question des créatures magiques, personne ne les connaissait ni ne les amadouais mieux que vous. »

« Je ne les amadoue pas, » rétorqua le plus jeune. « Je les écoute et les laisse libre de communiquer avec moi. »

Dippet laissa échapper un rire.

« Peu importe, tant que le résultat est là. »

Newt serra les poings pour éviter de dire quelque chose de désagréable à son – apparemment – futur employeur. Ils firent le reste du chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial en silence. Une fois dans l'antre du directeur, le jeune homme oublia tout.

« Fumseck ! » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le phénix émit un trille et s'envola avant de se poser sur l'avant bras que Newt avait tendu devant lui. Il leva son autre main que l'animal vint caresser de son bec. Il glissa son cou dans la paume du jeune sorcier.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, » déclara-t-il.

La puissante créature retourna se poser sur son perchoir et émit un nouveau trille, qui gonfla le cœur des deux sorciers présents de joie et d'espoir.

Mis en confiance par l'oiseau, le directeur sortit un contrat vierge, le remplit avec Newt et ce dernier le signa. Le plus jeune prit congé et de retour dans son appartement, il se demanda ce qu'il venait de faire. Et puis il haussa une épaule. C'était fait. Il serait le nouveau professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques de Poudlard à la rentrée. Advienne que pourra.

o.o.o.o.o

Le lendemain, il reçut quatre ouvrages consacré à l'aide des jeunes professeurs.

Trois jours plus tard, la totalité des cours du professeur Elliott lui parvint. Il fallu cinq hiboux pour les transporter. Le jeune homme refusa de s'inquiéter. Il avait le temps. Il y arriverait.

Lorsque, le premier juillet, il atterrit avec sa valise à la plateforme de transplanage de Pré-au-Lard, il se répétait en boucle depuis quelques jours _S'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois_.

Mais clairement, oui, il souffrait depuis quelques semaines.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il se dirigea vers le bar de la Tête de Sanglier dans lequel il s'engouffra. Il salua le tenancier – Abe, comme l'avait appelé Albus la fois précédente – et voyant que le directeur adjoint n'était pas encore arrivé, et qu'il n'y avait pas un client, il se décida à s'accouder au bar.

« Un gin, s'il vous plaît, » commanda-t-il. « Double. »

« La boisson moldue ? » s'étonna le tenancier.

« De toute évidence, » répondit-il, gêné.

« Pas de problème mon gars, je voulais juste être sûr, » répondit l'autre en s'éloignant.

Il posa le verre devant le magizoologue qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire grimaçant.

« Tu as réussit à commencer un programme ? » demanda le plus vieux.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Tu feras comme tu le sens, » reprit le tenancier, « mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne laisse pas Albus se servir de toi, si tu n'es pas certain d'être d'accord avec ce qu'il essaie d'atteindre ou d'obtenir. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lorsqu'il eut comprit les paroles du tenancier, il voulu lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais l'autre recommença à parler.

« Et si j'étais toi je garderais les capacités les plus intrigantes de tes bestioles sous silence. Qui sait à quoi il pourrait les utiliser dans le futur. Ou pour arrêter Grindelwald. Quand on voit ce qu'il a fait pour essayer de l'attirer ici... »

Newt était complètement dérouté. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre les sous entendus de l'homme.

« Il veut bien faire, c'est certain. Mais comme dises les moldus, _l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_. C'est en cela que mon frère peut être dangereux. »

« Votre frère ? » s'étrangla Newt. « Mais... qui êtes vous ? »

« Abelforth Dumbledore. Appelle-moi Abe, comme tout le monde. Et tutoie-moi. Les vouvoiements et les "Monsieur Dumbledore", c'est pour Albus, » marmonna le tenancier d'un ton bourru.

Puis il le laissa et parti dans ce que Newt supposa être l'arrière boutique.

« En tout cas, même si leur manière est différente, le résultat est le même. Ils partent avec encore plus de questions, et aucune réponse. »

« C'est de famille, à ce qu'il paraît, » répondit une voix derrière lui.

Le magizoologue sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Albus se tenait à quelques mètres, son éternel regard pétillant d'amusement.

« Vous avez mangé ? » demanda le directeur adjoint.

« Pas encore, » répondit Newt.

« Alors venez, nous allons prendre un en-cas dans les cuisines.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit du bar sans même prévenir son frère qu'il était passé. Avec un soupire, le magizoologue se redressa, finit son gin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Au revoir, Abe ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bonne fin de journée Scamander. Repasse de temps à autre. C'est sympa de discuter avec toi, » répondit le tenancier depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Si c'était ça une discussion pour Abe... enfin, il laissa un frère dans un coin de ses pensées pour se focaliser sur l'autre.

« Comment se sont passées ces dernières semaines, Newt. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles j'en ai déduit que toutes les affaires que je t'ai envoyées te sont parvenues. »

« En effet. »

« Alors, où en es-tu ? »

Le jeune homme se frotta le front d'une main, hésitant à dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais après tout, ce n'était que la vérité... ou ce qu'il ressentait, en tout cas.

« Que vous ayez pensé que j'y arrive, pro... Albus, ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous semblez penser que tout est toujours réalisable, et même quand ça ne l'est pas, vous trouvez un moyen. Mais que le directeur ait pensé que je pouvais être capable de devenir professeur... »

Il secoua la tête, totalement désemparé.

En même temps, de quoi s'étonnait-il ? Combien de fois avait-il entendu les détracteurs du directeur adjoint au ministère murmurer que Dippet lui mangeait dans la main ? Il avait supposé que ce n'était que des racontars de gens jaloux mais maintenant...

« Ah, Newton, vous êtes juste un peu dépassé par les événements. C'est tout. Je vous assure que d'ici quinze jours, vous serez rassuré, » promit le professeur.

« Je l'espère, Albus, » soupira-t-il.

Newt était lui aussi d'un naturel confiant, habituellement. Mais cette fois, comment aurait-il pu l'être. Peu importe toutes les préparations du monde, peu importe qu'il ait eu deux décennies pour se faire à l'idée, il allait toujours devoir faire face à des _centaines_ de têtes. Chaque semaine. Chaque jour. Chaque _foutue_ heure de chaque jour.

Dumbledore le conduisit à ses appartements, au septième étage, non loin de l'infirmerie – et c'était compréhensible, vu le nombre de cicatrices qu'il arborait. Mais il n'irait certainement pas se faire soigner : tout ce dont il avait besoin se trouvait dans son atelier.

L'entrée en était protégée par un tableau de Norvel Twonk, et Albus lui expliqua qu'il devrait lui donner un mot de passe lorsqu'il serait seul.

Le directeur adjoint le laissa et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin à neuf heures dans la salle de métamorphose.

o.o.o.o.o

Une fois Dumbledore parti, Newt prit le temps de faire le tour de ses appartements. L'entrée donnait sur un grand séjour circulaire. Au fond se trouvait une petite cuisine. Sur la droite, en contre haut, une porte donnait sur la salle de bain et juste à côté sur la chambre. Une porte faisait communiquer ces deux dernières. Et sur la gauche se trouvait un petit bureau qui lui-même donnait sur un laboratoire de potion.

o.o.o.o.o

Newt déballa rapidement ses affaires – il n'en avait pas tant que ça et une partie se trouvait toujours dans la valise, au cas où – et partit faire le tour du château. Il grimpa jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, descendit jusqu'aux cachots, passa par la salle commune de poufsouffle, discuta un long moment avec le Moine Gras.

Lorsqu'il revint dans ses appartements, il était plutôt détendu. Il demanda un en-cas aux elfes – avec réluctance – qu'il grignota en passant un moment avec les veaudelune.

Puis il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il réussit à être à l'heure. Et ne vit pas passer la journée tant Albus lui parla de choses différentes – et lorsqu'il n'avait pas été avec le professeur, il s'était occupé de ses créatures.

Il se coucha, épuisé.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

* * *

.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.  
Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).  
Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me voici avec le second chapitre de cette histoire.**_

 _ **J'ai été ravie d'avoir vos réactions, mises en favoris, reviews et même MP. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **(1) Je fais référence à la fantastique fiction de MissTeigne, "Les secrets d'Hermione", 1 et 2. Je ne développerai pas plus dans cette histoire, mais je l'ai tellement lue que je n'arrive pas à imaginer autre chose sur ce qui donne sa magie à Poudlard.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Rose-Eliade, ImDory, Julindy, Myrzi,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Réponses aux reviews guests :**

 **Myrzi :** Contente que ça t'aie plu. Je ne suis jamais vraiment à l'aise avec les prologues. Je ne sais pas si j'en fais trop ou pas assez, si je donne assez de matière pour donner envie au lecteur de revenir sans pour autant trop en faire ou en dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as tout à fait raison. Avec Albus, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la suite... avec un peu d'Albus, d'ailleurs ;)

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, Dumbledore, patiemment, lui enseigna un nombre de choses assez incroyable. Des expressions, des attitudes, des tournures de phrase... Newt se rendit compte que ses professeurs n'étaient pas forcément naturellement faits pour enseigner, mais que si vous aimiez ce que vous deviez transmettre, tout un panel d'outils était à votre disposition pour pouvoir exercer en toutes sérénité.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et bientôt, le mois d'août commença. Et se poursuivit. Lorsque la moitié du mois arriva, Newt commença à croire qu'il pourrait peut-être arriver à quelque chose.

Il avait trouvé une routine qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Le matin, il nourrissait les créatures de la valise, puis il passait le reste de la matinée avec Albus. Il rentrait pour donner à manger le midi à celles qui mangeaient plusieurs fois par jour. Puis il travaillait son programme une bonne partie de l'après midi avant qu'Albus le traîne dans une salle des plus spéciale, au septième étage de l'école, qui faisait apparaître tout ce qu'on lui demandait, et il s'entraînait, seul ou avec le professeur, à faire cours, devant une classe d'élèves créés par la magie de la salle.

La vie était plutôt paisible. Le futur professeur avait passé nombre de ses vacances scolaires au château, en tant qu'élève. Mais l'été était différent. L'école tournait au ralenti. Le directeur passait un ou deux jours par semaine faire de la paperasse, le directeur adjoint également – même si cette année-là Albus venait chaque matin pour instruire le magizoologue – l'infirmier revenait de temps à autre ainsi que le professeur de potion pour vérifier les stocks d'ingrédients et de potions. Tous les professeurs avaient une réunion deux semaines avant la rentrée, et revenaient au château le vingt-sept août. Sur demande du directeur, quelques employés d'entreprises de rénovation avaient commencé à retaper petit à petit les parties non exploitées du château.

Le magizoologue refusait de penser au premier septembre. Il savait que le jour de la rentrée, et surtout le suivant, le premier jour de cours, se profilaient à l'horizon. Cependant, ce n'était pas en s'inquiétant qu'ils allaient arriver plus lentement. Au contraire.

Mais son emploi du temps bien huilé fut bouleversé quelques jours avant la rentrée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt revenait de la volière où une lettre l'attendait, et se dirigeait vers les cuisines pour manger un peu – il avait encore raté l'heure du repas – en décachetant le courrier. Son esprit était tourné vers la clairière qu'il avait trouvée la veille pour les sombrals du domaine et ce qu'il faudrait faire pour l'arranger un peu – construire un abri, poser un abreuvoir, ce genre de choses.

.

 _Monsieur Newton Artemis Fido Scamander_

 _14 Canonbury Square_

 _Londres_

 _._

 _Le 23 août 1928,_

 _._

 _Objet : avis de procédure d'expulsion_

 _._

 _Monsieur,_

 _Je constate avec regret qu'en dépit de mes multiples relances et de la mise en demeure que je vous ai adressée le 12 janvier de cette année, vous n'avez jamais cru devoir faire le moindre effort pour vous acquitter des loyers dont vous m'êtes redevable._

 _En conséquence, je suis conduite à engager une procédure judiciaire contre vous. J'ai l'intention de demander au tribunal de prononcer la résiliation du bail ainsi que votre expulsion en application de la loi du 6 juillet 1789._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Scamander, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées_.

.

Les sombrals étaient très loin de son esprit à présent. Il s'agrippa à la rambarde avant de se laisser glisser pour s'assoir sur les marches.

Ce n'était pas possible... il n'avait pas pu oublier...

Et pourtant, la preuve était sous ses yeux. Il saisit le parchemin à deux mains pour le relire et sentit un autre se détacher, bien plus court, celui-là.

 _Newt, je ne vous demanderai pas l'argent que vous me devez, par amitié pour votre frère. Mais je ne peux rester sans rentrée d'argent. Je vous prie de me pardonner._

Theseus. Forcément. Toujours là pour lui sauver la mise. Même lorsqu'il ne le savait pas. Montrer que le petit frère ne savait rien faire par lui-même. Il déchira le plus petit des parchemins en plusieurs morceaux, alors que des larmes de rage glissaient sur ses joues. Il laissa glisser le courrier officiel jusqu'au sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Patiemment, il s'appliqua à ravaler ses larmes. Il était ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se retrouvait sans toit. Mais cet appartement avait une valeur sentimentale immense et...

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre sur le palier du dessus et il redressa brusquement la tête, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche avant de faire face à l'autre personne.

Il savait qu' _il_ était là. Albus l'avait prévenu. Et Percival Grave était exactement le même que dans son souvenir – enfin, le Graves/Grindelwald. Grand, sûr de lui, le regard insondable et hautain en même temps, les épaules droites... le chef de la sécurité magique et du département des aurors du MACUSA dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Newt de hoqueter de stupeur et de se relever d'un bond. Un sursaut de bienséance le traversa et il tendit vivement une main vers l'auror.

Graves remonta d'une marche et se tendit totalement. Ce n'était presque pas perceptible, le magizoologue en avait conscience, mais il avait prit l'habitude d'observer le moindre mouvement des animaux et par extension l'appliquait à quiconque se trouvait en face de lui. Donc oui, il pouvait dire que l'auror venait de raidir le moindre de ses muscles.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que Graves avait prit son mouvement rapide pour une agression – séquelle de son emprisonnement et d'une potentielle torture, sans aucun doute – et que s'il n'avait pas été un auror surentraîné, il aurait sursauté et se serait sûrement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Pourtant, il était là, rien ne transparaissant dans ses yeux, ayant à peine reculé d'une marche... Newt fut interloqué par la force dont il faisait preuve. Il avait face à lui un sorcier exceptionnel.

Le futur professeur cligna des yeux et laissa tomber sa main.

« Bonjour, je suis Newt Scamander, » se présenta-t-il en reculant lui-même et descendant d'une marche, se forçant à croiser son regard quelques secondes.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, » déclara l'auror d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Il ne devait pas parler souvent, supposa le jeune homme.

Et soudain, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Il était tellement différent de Grindelwald. Enfin, c'était clairement le même physique, la même attitude, mais le regard était tellement différent. Celui du mage noir était impitoyable et sans la moindre émotion. Graves paraissait dur, oui, et l'était probablement, mais il n'était pas insensible pour autant.

« Je suppose que je vous dois des remerciements, » reprit l'auror après quelques secondes de silence en voyant que Newt ne disait rien.

Le magizoologue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'incompréhension avant de saisir ce que l'autre sorcier avait voulu dire.

« Vous ne me devez absolument rien, » assura-t-il en secouant énergiquement la tête.

Graves le regarda encore un instant avant que le plus jeune sente qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Il voulait fuir. Ça se voyait dans ses jambes légèrement pliées, prêtes à bondir, à ses pieds qu'ils tournaient lentement vers le haut de l'escalier, à ses doigts qui serraient la rampe de plus en plus fort.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois vous laisser, Monsieur Graves, » déclara doucement l'ancien poufsouffle.

Il hocha la tête en direction de l'auror en lui jetant un vague coup d'œil. L'américain était toujours tendu. Alors il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, récupéra son courrier, et continua son chemin. Quelques pas plus loin, cependant, il s'arrêta.

« Monsieur Graves ? » l'appela-t-il en se retournant.

L'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regarda.

« Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous en tirer, » déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour de bon cette fois.

Plutôt que se diriger vers les cuisines, il sortit dans le parc, profiter de la douceur de la fin du mois d'août.

Il déambula sans vraiment faire attention où il allait, repensant à sa rencontre. C'était assez perturbant. Une partie de lui se disait qu'il connaissait l'homme, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait vu que son enveloppe corporelle avec l'esprit, l'âme, le cœur, d'un autre.

 _Bon sang, a-t-il vu Grindelwald voler son visage ? Le mage noir lui a-t-il montré des souvenirs de lui déambulant dans le MACUSA, se faisant passer pour lui ?_

Il secoua la tête et se força à penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'il se retrouva aux grilles du domaine, près de Pré-au-Lard, il se décida à faire demi-tour.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il croisa Dumbledore du côté du lac.

« Bonjour Newton. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda le directeur adjoint.

« Bonjour Albus. Bien et vous ? »

« Bien. Vous avez l'air perturbé, mon garçon. Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit le professeur.

« J'ai croisé Percival Graves, » avoua-t-il.

Il vit le visage du directeur se refermer un peu.

« Venez dans mon bureau, nous y serons tranquille pour discuter. »

Les deux sorciers se rendirent en silence jusqu'au bureau professoral. Albus sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky moldu. Il leur versa de l'alcool et s'assit sur un des fauteuils face à la cheminée, invitant son presque collègue à en faire de même. Newt s'exécuta et rentra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

À vrai dire, il supposait déjà le savoir. Ça se tenait en un mot. _Traumatisé._ Et il lui faudrait peut-être des années pour s'en remettre. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il voulait plus de détails.

« Physiquement, il ne récupérera jamais totalement, je le crains, » soupira le mage.

« Il a été torturé ? » questionna-t-il, bien qu'il fût à peu près certain de connaître également la réponse.

Albus hocha la tête pour confirmer. Le jeune homme but son verre d'une traite, la brûlure de l'alcool le long de son œsophage le distrayant des images insupportables qui commençaient à naître dans son imagination. Le pauvre auror...

« Combien de temps est-il resté... » il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

« Cent-quatre-vingt-trois jours, » lâcha Dumbledore.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama le plus jeune, ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux – il devait arrêter d'être aussi sensible, par Merlin !. « Comment va-t-il ? Psychologiquement ? » insista-t-il.

Le regard sombre que lui lança le professeur lui aurait suffit, mais Albus répondit tout de même.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'auror Graves en quelques occasions, lors de réunions avec la présidente Picquery. Il n'était pas des plus causants. Plutôt austère, même. Froid. Distant. Autoritaire. Orgueilleux. Aujourd'hui, il nous montre le même visage. Égal à lui-même. On pourrait croire que tout va bien, ou qu'il arrive à gérer le traumatisme, en tout cas. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-il à Poudlard ? »

« Graves a passé plusieurs mois à l'hôpital mais en est sorti dès qu'il l'a pu, » expliqua le directeur adjoint. « Il n'a pas pu reprendre sont travail, les séquelles physiques de sa capture l'en empêchant, même s'il pensait pouvoir reprendre sa place à force de rééducation, mais il a tenu à vivre chez lui et se débrouiller seul. »

Le professeur fit une pause et regarda le plus jeune, pour être certain d'avoir son attention. Comme si Newt pouvait faire autre chose qu'écouter.

« Quelques semaines plus tard, » reprit Dumbledore, « trois jours après l'évasion de Gellert, lorsque monsieur Graves est rentré chez lui... en revenant de faire ses courses, il me semble, la maison dans laquelle se trouvait son appartement était en ruine, ainsi que les maisons mitoyennes. Le MACUSA a subi le lendemain une attaque de grande ampleur, sans victime, heureusement, » soupira Dumbledore. « Mais le message était clair. »

« Grindelwald cherche à le tuer ? Le récupérer ? »

« Le tuer. Sans aucun doute. Monsieur Graves doit avoir entendu quelques informations qui le mettraient en danger, ou avoir des choses aidant à localiser l'endroit où il se cache... C'est pour cela que la présidente Picquery l'a fait venir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le sorcier le plus puissant du MACUSA. »

« Poudlard, » répéta Newt. « Le lieu le plus protégé au monde, toutes communautés magiques confondues, » comprit-t-il.

Albus hocha la tête.

« Vous savez pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

L'ancien poufsouffle laissa échapper un rire.

« Vous sous-estimeriez mes capacités si vous pensiez que je n'ai pas compris, monsieur le directeur adjoint. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ , » rappela-t-il. « Bien que le terme dragon ne soit pas approprié (1). Mais passons. Vous n'avez pas fini votre explication sur monsieur Graves, je crois, » insista doucement le jeune homme.

Le futur professeur voulait savoir dans quel état l'auror faisait croire qu'il était.

« Il voit régulièrement un psychomage, mais rien de probant n'en sort. Son thérapeute dit que tant qu'il n'admettra pas qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, il ne pourra pas commencer à guérir, » soupira le sorcier.

« Il a dû garder cette carapace durant son emprisonnement. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Tant qu'il ne sera pas certain d'être en sécurité, tant qu'il ne sera pas en confiance, _totalement_ en confiance, il ne laissera pas tomber le masque, » ne put s'empêcher de dire le magizoologue.

« Je pense que vous avez raison, » acquiesça Albus. « Malgré ce que je vous ai dit, en plus son habituel tempérament... peu communicatif, il paraît désormais... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, semblant hésiter.

« Sauvage ? » proposa le plus jeune en se rappelant l'attitude du brun un moment plus tôt.

Le regard du professeur brilla d'une lueur de contentement qui ne plut pas au magizoologue. Newt comprit qu'il avait cherché à lui faire dire ce mot précis. Mais pourquoi ?

« Pro... Albus, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » soupira-t-il.

Le regard du plus âgé se fit perplexe.

« Mais rien de plus que l'emploi que je vous ai proposé, et que vous avez accepté, » répondit-il, sa jovialité retrouvée.

Newt n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du sorcier manipulateur. N'ayant soudainement plus envie de rester en sa compagnie, il le remercia pour le verre, le salua et sortit de la pièce.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sa rencontre suivante avec Percival Grave, le vingt-sept août, fut de nouveau fortuite.

Il revenait de l'infirmerie où il était allé se fournir en chou mordeur de chine pour finir le chaudron de poussos-spécial-bébé-animaux pour l'un des petit hippogriffes qu'il avait récupéré la semaine précédente en Cornouailles et qui s'était cassé une patte.

Il allait donner son mot de passe lorsqu'un éclat de voix dans un couloir adjacent l'interpella. Vaguement inquiet que la dispute dégénère, vu le ton belliqueux d'un des interlocuteurs, il s'approcha. Rapidement, il comprit qu'il s'agissait du directeur adjoint et de leur invité américain. Leur dialogue se fit compréhensible.

« ...croyais que je n'aurais rien à faire ici, » railla l'auror.

« Et c'est le cas, monsieur Graves, » assura Dumbledore. « Simplement, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant pour vous d'avoir une activité régulière, qui s'apparente à un travail. »

« Sans salaire, » ajouta l'américain, caustique.

« En effet. »

« De toute façon, je me moque de l'argent, » reprit Percival d'un ton hautain.

« Monsieur Graves, vous savez que ce n'est pas bon pour vous de rester sans rien faire de concret, à longueur de journée. L'être humain est fait pour avoir un travail, » continua Dumbledore.

Newt serra les dents. Le directeur adjoint était en train de manipuler l'auror. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Du tout. Encore moins pour les autres que pour lui, apparemment, vu l'envie d'aller s'incruster dans la conversation. Cependant, Graves n'avait pas l'air sur le point de céder, alors il décida d'attendre.

« J'ai conscience que vous êtes encore en convalescence, que vous n'avez pas encore retrouvé toutes vos capacités motrices, mais cela ne poserait aucun problème. Et puis... vous ne seriez pas en contact avec des humains, » ajouta-t-il après un léger temps d'arrêt.

Newt fit un pas en avant mais vit Graves se tendre en l'apercevant. Forcément. Si Dumbledore tournait le dos au magizoologue, ce n'était pas le cas de l'auror aux sens affûtés, qui l'avait repéré. Le plus jeune pensait qu'il allait l'interpeller, ou lui faire une remarque, mais l'américain ne dit rien, laissant Albus continuer sa tirade.

« Le professeur Scamander ne pourra pas s'occuper de toutes ses créatures lui-même, chaque jour, » insista le plus âgé. « Oh, elles survivront très bien s'il est seul à les veiller, mais elles seraient plus heureuses d'avoir de la compagnie plus régulièrement, j'en suis certain. »

Le magizoologue décida d'intervenir en voyant le regard de Graves changer légèrement. Il s'empêcha de s'énerver mais définitivement, il n'allait pas laisser l'américain avec Albus. Seul. Il ne sous estimait pas la force de l'auror. Le simple fait qu'il tienne debout – physiquement _et_ psychologiquement – après ce qu'il avait vécu le prouvait. Mais Albus Dumbledore était de la catégorie supérieure. Largement. Et puis, Newt devenait concerné par l'affaire. Il avait la légitimité pour intervenir.

« Le professeur Scamander apprécierait d'être consulté au lieu qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place, » lâcha-t-il en approchant à grands pas.

« Ah, Newton, vous tombez bien, » déclara Albus en se retournant, ne semblant pas surprit par son arrivée.

Savait-il que le magizoologue écoutait ? Cela n'aurait pas étonné Newt, après réflexion.

« J'ai eu une idée ce matin, en voyant Fumseck s'envoler du bureau du directeur. C'est moi qui m'en occupe lorsque Armando n'est pas présent. Vous aurez moins de temps pour vous occuper de vos créatures durant les périodes de cours, je suppose. »

« En effet, » admit-il.

« Cela vous gène-t-il si une autre personne pouvait vous aider dans des tâches simples, concernant ces créatures ? » continua Albus.

« Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème, » avoua-t-il, parce que c'était la vérité, après tout – et surtout, il savait qu'il était un pitoyable menteur.

« Et avoir une autre personne serait-il profitables aux créatures ? »

Newt soupira.

« Oui. Plus elles sont en contact avec des humains différents, mieux c'est pour elles... à part quelques exceptions bien entendu. »

« Alors accepteriez-vous que monsieur Graves soit cette personne ? »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil gêné à l'auror, qui regardait Dumbledore sans ciller, l'air profondément agacé.

« Seulement si monsieur Graves en a envie. On ne s'occupe pas de créatures de ce genre si l'on n'est pas motivé pour le faire, » répondit-il, laissant une porte de sortie à l'auror, pensant qu'il allait la saisir au vol.

Graves resta pourtant silencieux, de longues secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous me laisserez tranquille avec mon absence de relation sociales ? » demanda-t-il au directeur adjoint.

« Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétabli totalement, » déclara Dumbledore.

« Je suppose que c'est toujours ça de prit, » marmonna l'auror. « J'accepte, » ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Newt. « Quand voulez-vous que je vienne ? »

Le jeune homme, un peu prit au dépourvu, réfléchit rapidement.

« Demain, dans mon bureau, en début d'après-midi, après le repas, si vous n'avez rien de prévu ? » proposa-t-il.

« C'est justement parce que je n'ai rien de prévu que nous allons nous côtoyer, » rappela-t-il rudement.

Le plus jeune retint une grimace de gêne.

« Demain. Quatorze heures. Dans votre bureau. Bonne journée, » finit-il tout aussi sèchement.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et s'en alla d'une démarche claudicante. Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait tout sauf envie de discuter avec lui.

« Je suis navré Albus mais je dois y aller, » déclara-t-il.

« Bien entendu mon garçon. Profitez des derniers moments de calme. Les suivants seront durant les vacances d'automne, » rappela-t-il avec un sourire.

Newt secoua la tête, désabusé. Lui qui essayait d'occulter le fait que la rentrée était presque là... il salua le professeur d'un signe de tête et s'en retourna à ses appartements.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain midi, en cherchant Graves à la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle, Newt se rendit compte que l'auror ne mangeait jamais avec le peu de personnes présentent dans le château. Il se demandait comment il avait pu oublier durant presque deux mois que l'auror faisait parti des personnes vivant dans l'école...

Newt ne savait même pas où il logeait... Pas que cela le concerne, en réalité.

Il mangea rapidement et retourna à ses appartements. Il prit sa valise et la posa sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Hors de question d'être en retard, d'autant qu'il supposait que l'américain était du genre à être à l'heure.

Il réfléchit un peu. Si Graves allait vraiment lui donner un coup de main avec ses créatures, il allait falloir qu'ils sachent échanger paisiblement. Or, l'auror ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir discuter _énormément_.

Newt ne savait pas quelle partie de son caractère était naturelle et laquelle était provoquée par les séquelles de sa séquestration, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de réagir à ses provocations sous peine de le voir se braquer et partir. Parce que – et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement – Dumbledore avait raison. Le magizoologue allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des _petits_ , comme il les appelait. Il secoua la tête, revenant à son sujet de réflexion premier.

Newt ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'américain, mais il avait bien compris que sa ligne de défense principale était sa verve implacable.

Il décida donc de rester aussi paisible qu'il en était capable et esquiver les réparties trop directes, afin que Graves se sente le mieux possible... ok, le moins mal possible. Il allait être en terrain totalement inconnu, allait devoir descendre dans la valise, ce qui pourrait éventuellement lui rappeler sa captivité, et chaque nouvel élément pourrait le faire fuir. Ou attaquer.

La cloche sonna deux heures. Moins de dix secondes après, son tableau le prévint qu'on demandait l'accès à ses appartements. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir.

« Bonjour monsieur Graves, » le salua-t-il en s'approchant un peu, mais pas trop.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment il se portait. Au mieux il aurait eu un mensonge, au pire il l'aurait envoyé balader.

« Monsieur Scamander, » répondit simplement l'autre de sa voix toujours un peu éraillée en entrant, examinant chaque recoin de la pièce.

Newt le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de vérifier qu'il était en relative sécurité, supposa-t-il.

« Souhaitez-vous un thé ? Ou manger quelque chose ? » proposa le plus jeune avec un léger sourire, en essayant de paraître à l'aise.

Graves haussa un sourcil avant de ricaner.

« Je viens de manger, et de prendre un café, monsieur Scamander... Les anglais... » soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme failli faire voler en éclat sa résolution de rester calme mais s'en rappela in extremis. Il n'allait pas se faire insulter sans réagir pour autant.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ravi d'être dans ce pays, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de montrer un peu de respect envers nos traditions, » répondit-il, les dents serrées.

 _Et nous sommes en Écosse_ , faillit-il ajouter mais ça ferait tomber à l'eau la sévérité de ses mots précédents alors il se tut.

« Et vous ? D'après les rapports que j'ai eus entre les mains, vous n'avez pas particulièrement respecté les traditions du monde magique américain lors de votre dernier voyage outre atlantique, » répliqua l'auror.

« Je crois que mes créatures ont été d'une aide non négligeable lors de ce même voyage, » rappela Newt. « Et vu votre attitude générale, vous passez bien plus pour un anglais flegmatique que pour un américain expansif. »

« Ne m'insultez pas je vous prie ! » s'écria Graves en serrant le poing.

Newt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Lorsqu'il prêta de nouveau attention à son invité, ce dernier le regardait, circonspect, mais il n'y avait plus d'animosité sur son visage.

« Je pense que nous allons reprendre cette conversation depuis le début, » déclara le plus jeune. « Bonjour monsieur Graves. »

L'auror fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

« Monsieur Scamander, » répéta-t-il.

« Y allons-nous ? » demanda ensuite le magizoologue d'un ton neutre.

« Comme vous voulez, » acquiesça l'autre sorcier.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et ouvrit la valise, avant de s'engouffrer dedans.

Une fois en bas, il attendit patiemment. Il savait que la première fois qu'on le voyait disparaître ainsi était... déroutante. Il aimait ça. Il avait toujours été le gars prévisible, gentil et calme. Il l'était toujours, ceci dit. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier surprendre, de temps à autres.

La tête de Graves passa par l'ouverture et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Stupidement, Newt fut satisfait d'avoir tiré une émotion visible de l'auror impassible.

« Je vous en prie, venez, » l'invita-t-il.

« Et si quelqu'un rentre dans votre bureau ? » demanda l'américain, tendu.

Le magizoologue hésita, avant de remonter, jusqu'à pouvoir passer la tête à l'extérieur de la valise. L'auror se redressa pour le laisser sortir, mais Newt n'avança pas plus.

« Vous pouvez la verrouiller avec les sorts de votre choix, » proposa-t-il.

Graves hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Les sorts qu'il lança furent si puissants que les cheveux sur la nuque du jeune professeur se dressèrent et un léger frisson le parcourut.

Il se rappela qu'il avait eu la même réaction à New-York, lorsque Grindelwald, sous la forme de Graves, avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais à l'époque, son instinct lui avait dit de fuir devant la noirceur de la magie – même s'il ne l'avait pas fait – et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable Percival. Cette fois était différente. Oui, sa magie était puissante, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise.

Lorsque l'auror se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

 _Comment Grindelwald a pu vous attraper ? Il est plus puissant que vous mais tout de même..._ faillit demander Newt mais la question était bien trop déplacée et personnelle.

« Votre puissance magique est impressionnante, » déclara-t-il seulement avant de redescendre, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de lui faire une réponse qui aurait sans aucun doute été désagréable.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Ils commencent à se côtoyer. C'est à la fois tranquille et tendu. Marrant et difficile à écrire, en tout cas. Et définitivement, c'est plus pratique quand les deux persos sont de sexe différent. J'en bave tellement avec les dialogues X)_**

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

* * *

.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.  
Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).  
Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Je suis très, très, TRÈS contente de vous retrouver avec cette histoire. Les deux zigotos m'avaient manqués._**

 ** _Je suis juste hallucinée par les stats de cette histoire. 15 reviews, 18 favs et 27 follows, pour DEUX chapitres. Je suis juste sur un petit nuage à chaque fois que j'y pense. Merci mille fois à vous tous._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient du temps entre les publications, je devrais tourner entre 4 et 6 semaines. J'ai d'autres fics en cours et je poste plus ou moins un chap par semaine. Quant à cette histoire, j'ai encore 4 chapitres tout prêts à être postés et le reste n'est qu'à relire et à mettre en forme !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Tigroou, Nahyra, Chocolat68, , lalala1995, soupir 424, Auriane07, Lune Sombre, Iithril, Myrzi, Rose-Eliade** _ **,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Réponses aux reviews guests :**

 **-** **Myrzi** : Haha, oui, l'évolution de leur relation. Parfois je me dis que je suis allée vite et parfois trop lentement... J'espère juste que tu aimeras. Et pauvre Albus. Je n'aime pas sa manière de faire, mais qui aurait pu faire mieux ? Eternelle question. Au moins on peut en profiter dans les fics pour essayer de le contrer un peu.

 **-** **Auriane07** : Eh bien je suis absolument satisfaite. Merci beaucoup !

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Comment Grindelwald a pu vous attraper ? Il est plus puissant que vous mais tout de même... faillit demander Newt mais la question était bien trop déplacée et personnelle._

 _« Votre puissance magique est impressionnante, » déclara-t-il seulement avant de redescendre, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de lui faire une réponse qui aurait sans aucun doute été désagréable._

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois en bas, il regarda l'américain descendre l'échelle avec une certaine difficulté – provoquée par ses blessures aux jambes – sa baguette toujours à la main. Une fois au sol, il lui laissa le temps de découvrir son environnement, comme il l'avait fait dans son salon.

« Je vous fais faire le tour ? » proposa Newt, un peu mal à l'aise, une fois que Graves eut rangé sa baguette.

« S'il vous plait, » répondit l'auror, mais son regard exprimait tellement de mépris que Newt entendit presque distinctement le " _Bien évidemment, que voulez-vous que nous fassions d'autre ?_ " que l'auror pensa. Il eut envie de lâcher l'affaire et retint un soupir de découragement.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient devait faire deux mètres de large pour quatre mètres de long. Les murs et les deux portes – situées sur les petits côtés – étaient faits de bois. Les deux grands murs croulaient sous les étagères et armoires remplies de plantes, potions, livres en tout genre. Des filets et des paniers plus ou moins grands étaient suspendus au plafond. Trois cages étaient entassées sous l'échelle.

L'anglais ignora le regard dédaigneux de l'auror avant de tendre le bras et désigner la pièce autour de lui.

« Vous êtes dans la partie de la réserve que j'ai aménagée pour moi, » commença-t-il. « La porte sous l'échelle conduit à un couloir qui donne sur une salle d'eau, une bibliothèque et une chambre. Enfin, un lit, une chaise et une armoire, pour être honnête. Mais elle a une fenêtre magique. »

Il avança vers l'autre porte et l'ouvrit. La courtoisie demandait à faire passer l'invité en premier, mais Newt voulait voir la réaction de l'américain, alors il franchit le pas et l'invita à le suivre. Il se félicita intérieurement de son idée lorsqu'il put attraper du coin de l'œil les yeux de Graves s'écarquillant de stupeur et sa bouche s'entrouvrir. L'auror avança de quelques pas, tournant la tête de tous côtés, pour comprendre comment le magizoologue avait organisé sa réserve. Parce que s'en était réellement une.

À perte de vue des enclos, qui paraissaient gigantesques et pourtant petits à la fois, se succédaient, présentant des paysages aussi variés que la savane ou la banquise, en passant par des forêts vierges ou des fonds marins dans des genre d'immenses aquariums.

« C'est impressionnant, » souffla Graves. « Comment... »

« Avec beaucoup d'épuisement, » répondit Newt en lui coupant la parole.

Le jeune homme maudit son incapacité à laisser les gens finir leurs questions. Mais désormais, l'auror le regardait et attendait de plus amples explications. Newt s'assit à moitié contre une barrière pendant que l'américain s'adossait au chambranle de la porte de la cabane. Il hésita à lui proposer une chaise pour ses jambes blessées mais eut peur d'une réaction disproportionnée due à l'égo de l'américain alors il se tut.

« J'ai commencé par créer la cabane. Avoir de quoi dormir, travailler et me documenter était indispensable pour le travail que l'on m'avait demandé, » expliqua-t-il.

« Le livre sur les créatures magiques, oui, j'en ai entendu parler. J'imagine que cet endroit est plus commode que d'autres. »

« Oh ? D'accord, » marmonna Newt, gêné. « Et oui, c'est plus simple que de chercher un hôtel, perdu au fin fond de territoires oubliés... Enfin, lorsque j'ai récupéré une première créature, j'ai étendu la valise pour lui faire un enclos. C'était un crabe de feu. »

« Un cra... ?! » s'étrangla l'auror.

Newt vit presque les textes de lois concernant les créatures magiques défiler dans les yeux marron foncés.

« Eh bien, il avait été prit par des braconniers mais il était salement amoché... je n'allais pas le libérer de son piège pour le laisser mourir dans la nature, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune homme.

L'autre n'ajouta rien mais la réponse était immanquable sur son visage. " _Si_ ".

« Donc... j'ai soigné le crabe et une fois que je l'ai relâché, j'ai supprimé l'enclos. Je l'ai recréé quelques semaines plus tard pour un couple de sombrals maltraités dans un cirque. Mais ils étaient nés en captivité, ne savaient pas se débrouiller seuls – leur instinct n'avait jamais été développé – et ils ne savaient pas voler. Alors, à leur demande, je les ai gardés. »

« À leur demande ? » questionna graves

« J'ai tenté de leur proposer différents éleveurs, mais ils ont toujours refusé. Finalement, je leur ai créé le premier enclos extensible. »

« Extensible ? »

« De l'extérieur, chaque enclos paraît être un carré de plus ou moins huit mètres de côté, séparé des enclos mitoyens par des bâches. Les bâches ont été ensorcelées pour contenir un volume aussi grand que possible, reproduisant les caractéristiques de l'enclos lui-même. Vous comprendrez mieux en les voyant de près, » déclara-t-il.

L'auror hocha la tête, en continuant de regarder autour de lui.

« Par la suite, j'ai recueilli... différentes créatures. J'ai laissé repartir la plupart après quelques semaines ou quelques mois, le temps de leur trouver un habitat adéquat, ou de les ramener chez eux. »

« Comme l'oiseau-tempête, » comprit Graves avant de se tendre et de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Oui. Comme Franck, » répondit Newt l'air de rien.

Il n'allait pas reparler des événements de New-York, il n'était pas stupide. Et s'il n'en avait pas été convaincu, il aurait su à cet instant que l'auror était toujours traumatisé par sa captivité.

« Leur donnez-vous tous un nom ? »

« Certains ne veulent pas. Mais la plupart, oui. »

L'américain hocha la tête.

« Je me rappelle d'un croup qui m'a copieusement insulté d'avoir pensé lui donner un nom. Il était tellement vexé qu'il ne m'a plus décroché un mot des deux mois qu'il a passé ici le temps de guérir de brûlures de... quoi ? » s'arrêta-t-il en voyant que l'auror le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous leurs parlez ? Littéralement ? » questionna-t-il.

Newt hocha la tête brièvement, les lèvres pincées. Dans ses efforts pour essayer de mettre son invité le plus à l'aise possible – et parce qu'il parlait toujours trop lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses _petits_ , il en avait trop dit.

« C'est un don très rare. »

« J'en ai conscience, » marmonna le jeune professeur, extrêmement gêné. « Je... vous demanderais de garder ceci pour vous. Les personnes au courant... ne sont pas légions. Et c'est un euphémisme. »

Graves le regarda un instant, et l'anglais eut du mal à soutenir son regard mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« Le directeur adjoint le sait-il ? » demanda-t-il et Newt serra les poings.

« Non. Et s'il pouvait ne pas l'être, ça m'arrangerait _beaucoup_ , » finit-il dans un souffle, en détournant le regard.

« Personne n'aura connaissance de cette information par mon biais, » assura l'auror avec un sérieux presque déplacé.

Le magizoologue recommença à respirer. Il ne pouvait être certain que l'auror tiendrait parole, mais sa droiture l'enjoignait à lui faire confiance.

« Merci, monsieur Graves, » marmonna-t-il avant de regarder autour de lui pour changer de sujet de conversation. « Pour ce qui est du fonctionnement, je passe beaucoup de temps à refaire les sortilèges, » expliqua ensuite le magizoologue. « Ceux des bâches, des environnements, ceux d'extension. Et puis je m'occupe des petits. Je les soigne. Leur donne à manger et à boire. Passe du temps avec eux. Surtout mes résidents permanents. »

Il se redressa, l'auror l'imitant, et l'enjoignit d'un geste de la main à le suivre.

« J'ai déjà nourri les petits ce midi mais je peux vous faire faire le tour si vous voulez, » proposa-t-il, et il savait qu'il avait le regard qui brillait.

Il aimait tellement ce qu'il faisait dans la réserve... la question de Graves le ramena des plus brutalement sur terre.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à faire pour la rentrée ? »

Newt se figea, alors que l'angoisse le prenait. Il essayait d'occulter ça, par Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en reparle !

« Je cherche à ne _pas_ penser à l'enfer qui commencera demain, monsieur Graves, » marmonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop se renfermer sur lui-même.

 _Ne pas oublier qu'il ne devait pas braquer l'homme en face de lui._

« Première rentrée, c'est vrai, » se rappela l'auror.

« Sans aucune formation, » ajouta Newt, partagé entre se moquer de lui-même et désespérer.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté le poste s'il vous fait si peur ? » demanda l'auror, le regard légèrement hautain.

Ne voulant pas le froisser mais refusant malgré tout de se faire marcher sur les pieds, le jeune professeur décida de répondre.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir à Poudlard ? » rétorqua-t-il en se parant d'un sourire amusé.

L'auror se renfrogna un peu mais pas autant que ce que le magizoologue avait craint.

« Il est difficile de dire non à Albus Dumbledore, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je suppose, » marmonna l'américain.

« Je vous fais faire le tour des pensionnaires, alors ! » proposa Newt en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et avançant vers l'enclos le plus proche.

L'auror le suivit sans un mot. Il écouta le jeune professeur parler des deux hippogriffes et leurs trois petits, de celui qui avait une patte cassée, de l'enclos qui imitait le climat du nord de l'Angleterre, là où les deux adultes étaient nés.

Le second enclos était vide, ainsi que le troisième. Le suivant abritait la femelle éruptif qui s'était échappée à New-York – Newt passa rapidement dessus, ne sachant pas trop ce dont Graves avait entendu parler ou pas.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, un long moment. L'américain ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais restait concentré par ce qu'il lui disait et posait des questions de temps à autre. Newt vit bien qu'il boitait de plus en plus bas, mais n'osa pas lui proposer de se reposer.

Ils arrivèrent à un enclos vide. Au fond de celui-ci, un chemin disparaissait entre deux rochers.

« Ici, si vous prenez le passage, vous arriverez à une bifurcation. Un des chemins arrive au pied d'une montagne et l'autre dans une plaine. Je vous demande de ne pas y entrer. Pas tant que vous ne serez pas totalement remis de vos blessures.

« Qu'avez-vous là-bas ? » demanda Graves.

Le magizoologue hésita.

« Je ne vous oblige pas à me répondre, » grogna l'américain, immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Ça ne me gêne pas de vous le dire, » soupira Newt. « Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les mettre en danger. Même si vous ne leur voulez pas de mal, vous êtes un auror et...vous devrez faire votre travail. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance. Sincèrement. C'est juste que je _les_ protège avant tout. »

L'auror resta silencieux de longues secondes

« C'est votre travail, » finit-il par répondre, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

Le futur professeur hocha la tête, lui jeta un regard reconnaissant puis ils passèrent à l'enclos suivant, où trois nifleurs se prélassaient dans leurs petites grottes pleines d'objets brillants.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il était presque dix sept heures lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur tour. Pour finir ses explications et le faire s'assoir sans que ça paraisse suspect, Newt les dirigea hors de la valise et emmena l'auror dans la bibliothèque de ses appartements du château. L'anglais reprit une fois qu'il leur eut préparé du thé – sous le regard ironique de Graves – et qu'ils se furent installés dans le canapé trois places devant la cheminée, une table basse devant eux.

« Bien. Vous avez à peu près vu tout le monde. Nous n'avons pas vraiment abordé le sujet, mais si vous ne voulez pas le faire, vous êtes libre de partir, » rappela Newt.

« Lorsque l'on prend un engagement, on le tient, » répliqua l'auror.

« Certes. Mais l'engagement n'est pas encore prit. »

« Vis-à-vis de vous peut-être. Vis-à-vis du directeur adjoint, si, » marmonna l'américain.

« Comme vous voulez, » accepta le plus jeune en haussant une épaule. « Vous vous occuperez surtout de donner à manger le matin – et le midi à ceux qui ont besoin de trois repas par jour – aux petits. Dans un premier temps, vous viendrez avec moi. Au bout d'une semaine je pense, je vous laisserai vous occuper d'eux, en étant présent tout de même. Et progressivement, je vous laisserai seul. Si cela vous convient. »

L'auror hocha la tête. Alors le magizoologue appela un grand parchemin d'un coup de baguette, qu'il déplia sur la table. C'était un plan de la réserve, avec chaque animal, son nom, s'il en avait un ; sa ou ses blessures, s'il en avait ; et la nourriture dont il avait besoin – type, quantité, nombre de repas.

« Normalement, vous avez toutes les informations là-dessus. Je vais vous en faire une copie. Vous la prendrez avec vous les premières fois et vous noterez des informations complémentaires si vous pensez en avoir besoin.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Newt, par précaution, passa en revue chaque enclos pour détailler l'endroit où se trouvait la nourriture, les préparations spécifiques et tout ce dont Graves pourrait avoir besoin dans les semaines suivantes, même s'ils reverraient ensemble chaque bête.

Finalement, une petite sonnerie, comparable à l'égrenage des heures de la Tour de l'Horloge, à Londres, se fit entendre. Les deux sorciers regardèrent leurs montres, et échangèrent un regard plus ou moins étonné – _plus pour le magizoologue et moins pour l'américain_.

Newt hésita un instant. Il devait nourrir les bêtes, et voulait que Graves l'accompagne. Mais il ne savait pas si l'auror avait récupéré assez pour faire un second tour de la réserve – même s'il serait plus rapide que le premier.

« L'alarme sonne à sept heures, treize heures et dix neuf heures, » expliqua-t-il en dupliquant la carte d'un murmure accompagné d'un mouvement de baguette.

Il les replia et en tendit une à l'auror qui la prit avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

« L'alarme sonne donc pour que je n'oublie pas de donner à manger aux petits, » expliqua-t-il. « Pour ce soir, faites comme vous préférez. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que vous êtes avec moi, je ne veux pas vous obliger à en passer une de plus. D'autant que le repas est déjà servi dans la Grande Salle et le temps que je finisse, il faudra se contenter d'un saut aux cuisines. »

« Vous pouvez directement me demander de partir, » grogna l'américain en se redressant souplement.

Le plus jeune en déduit qu'il n'avait plus mal aux jambes et sa réponse en fut d'autant plus libre.

« Nous allons mettre une chose au clair, monsieur Graves, » déclara Newt sur son ton calme habituel. « Lorsque je dis quelque chose, il n'y a pas un second sens à chercher derrière mes mots. Je dis à peu près tout le temps ce que je pense, ce qui a pu me causer un certain nombre de problèmes par le passé d'ailleurs, » avoua-t-il à demi mots. « Alors la seule chose à comprendre dans ma précédente phrase est que j'ai parfaitement conscience d'être fatiguant et ennuyeux à parler sans cesse de créatures magiques et vu que je vais réellement avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à m'en occuper, je ne veux pas vous dégoûter dès le premier jour. »

L'autre sorcier serra les dents quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Autant apprendre rapidement ce que j'aurai à faire, » répondit-il seulement en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas presque souple – seule sa claudication habituelle hachait un peu sa démarche.

Le zoologue le suivit, partagé. Il était content qu'il ait décidé de rester, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas lassé, mais il aurait bien voulu qu'il se repose un moment de plus.

Une fois de retour dans la pièce principale de la cabane, Newt commença à préparer toutes sortes de nourriture, en se forçant à faire enclos après enclos, dans l'ordre – d'habitude il préparait de manière plus... aléatoire. Il mit des graines dans une besace magiquement agrandie, de la viande dans des sceaux, des fruits dans des paniers... il en prit le plus possible dans ses mains et se tourna vers l'auror, un vague sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Pouvez-vous me donner un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis là pour ça, » rappela l'autre sorcier dans un soupir agacé.

« Ça ira pour porter les sceaux ? » insista tout de même le plus jeune.

« Je ne suis pas impotent, monsieur Scamander, » siffla-t-il immédiatement.

« Je m'en doute, vous avez pu descendre dans la valise. Mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'étendue de vos blessures et en quoi elles vous handicapent, » répondit-il calmement. « Et on ne peut pas dire que vous auriez pu courir un marathon tout à l'heure. »

« Il ne s'agit que de porter des sceaux. J'ai parfaitement conscience de mes limites. Si je ne suis pas en capacité d'accomplir une des tâches que vous me proposerez, je vous préviendrai, » précisa-t-il d'un ton un peu plus neutre.

« Très bien, » accepta l'anglais avant de lui désigner les trois sceaux et le panier restant, que Graves prit sans un mot.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à nourrir tout les petits, avant de revenir dans la pièce principale. Ils nettoyèrent les sceaux qui avaient porté la viande et finalement, furent prêts à sortir de la valise.

Newt laissa son invité sortir en premier, ce qui lui permit de surprendre le rapide coup d'œil qu'il lança autour de lui. Il y avait une légère lueur dans son regard, mais le futur professeur ne sut l'interpréter. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la valise, il remarqua que l'américain était plus renfrogné qu'en bas... plus exactement, l'anglais se rendit compte qu'il arborait le même air que lorsqu'il était rentré dans ses appartements en début d'après-midi, air qu'il avait un peu perdu dans la valise.

Newt le laissa enlever les sorts qu'il avait posés sur sa porte pendant que lui-même en posait quelques uns sur la valise, qu'il laissait chez lui pour aller manger. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte des appartements du futur professeur.

« Je vais faire un saut par les cuisines. Vous voulez m'accompagner ? » proposa Newt sans y croire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que l'américain le détailla du regard avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je vous suis. »

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs calmes sans un mot. Une fois dans le grand hall, ils passèrent la porte à droite de l'escalier principal et débouchèrent sur un large couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des nombreux tableaux représentant des victuailles. Celui-là symbolisait une coupe en argent débordant de fruits. Newt chatouilla la grosse poire verte, qui gloussa et se transforma en poignée de porte. Newt appuya dessus et le passage se libéra. Ils entrèrent, l'ancien poufsouffle en premier.

Ils débouchèrent dans les cuisines. Un elfe de maison arriva en trottinant.

« Bonsoir messieurs, qu'est ce que Hooky peut... » il s'arrêta brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Qu'est-ce que Hooky peut faire pour vous ? » reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid.

« De la soupe à la citrouille et du pain pour moi s'il te plaît, Hooky, » demanda le plus jeune.

« La même chose avec du lard en plus, » déclara Graves.

Newt avait espéré une formule de politesse mais apparemment, les elfes étaient traités de la même manière en Amérique qu'en Europe. Et puis il fallait être honnête, l'auror n'avais pas été désagréable pour autant. Ils s'assirent à la table la plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe revenait. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître la nourriture.

« Bon appétit Monsieur Graves, » déclara-t-il en s'inclinant devant lui.

Il se tourna vaguement vers Newt, le salua à peine et partit aussi rapidement que possible sans paraître impoli. Le jeune homme baissa la tête dans son assiette et commença à manger en silence.

« J'avoue que je suis surpris, » finit par commenter l'américain quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai longtemps voulu que les elfes soient libres, » expliqua l'ancien poufsouffle, refusant de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre la question. « Ça ne me gêne pas qu'ils travaillent, soyons clairs. Mais qu'ils dépendent d'un sorcier ne me va pas. Ils sont assez forts pour être leur propre maître. Lors de ma cinquième année, j'ai... glissé des vêtements un peu partout dans la cuisine, une nuit. Le lendemain, ça a été... la pagaille. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais le petit déjeuné a été servi avec une demi-heure de retard. Depuis, ils ne m'apprécient pas _beaucoup_. Ils pensent que je vais encore tenter de les libérer, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je comprends mieux. Vous avez arrêté ? de vouloir les faire libérer ? »

« Non... enfin, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas arriver avec mes belles idées et changer des siècles de traditions en quelques semaines. J'ai trouvé des elfes un peu partout, qui étaient bien traités et contents de leur sort. Ils ne comprennent pas l'intérêt de ma démarche. Dans les faits, rien ne changerait pour eux. Mais en réalité, appartenir à quelqu'un ou être son propre maître, ça change tout, » finit-il dans un souffle

L'auror n'ajouta rien mais Newt eu l'impression qu'il hocha légèrement la tête. Le silence s'étira les minutes suivantes, et ils finirent de manger rapidement. Ils remercièrent les elfes et sortirent des cuisines. Une fois dans le Grand Hall, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc, » déclara Newt.

« Alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit, » répondit l'américain.

« Merci, Monsieur Graves, à vous aussi. »

L'auror hocha la tête et le plus jeune reprit sa marche en direction des grandes portes.

« Monsieur Scamander ? » l'interpella l'autre sorcier alors qu'il allait sortir.

L'anglais se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant pour vos capacités d'enseignant. Les créatures magiques ne sont clairement pas ma tasse de thé – peut-être parce que je passe un temps certain à poursuivre leurs propriétaires dans mon travail, » admit-il. « Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas ennuyé un instant. Un peu de confiance en vous ne vous ferait pas de mal. Je vous retrouve à sept heures demain matin ? »

« Sept heures, » confirma le zoologue avec un hochement de tête.

« Alors bonne soirée. »

« À vous aussi. »

Puis l'auror disparut dans le dédale des escaliers. Newt resta un moment planté là, assimilant les paroles du brun, avant de sourire vaguement. Il ne put nier qu'il était un peu plus apaisé, lorsqu'il franchit les portes. Il profita plus de sa ballade que ce qu'il s'y était attendu.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La nuit, en revanche, fut affreuse. Sans parler de réels cauchemars, il rêva qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du poste et que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le garder. Il rêva aussi que Graves lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi déçu par quelqu'un et qu'il contactait Grindelwald pour qu'il l'enferme à nouveau, préférant la captivité à rester à Poudlard en compagnie du magizoologue.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur et mit un bout de temps avant de comprendre que tout allait bien – pour le moment. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, refusant de penser à la date du jour ou de s'attarder sur sa tête de déterré. Non. À la place il se rendit dans son bureau de professeur – lui, professeur... la mauvaise blague – avant de le fuir et de retourner dans ses appartements tant il se sentait nauséeux. Pour s'occuper, il décida de faire la liste des ingrédients de potions qui allaient arriver en rupture de stock.

Cette fois, on frappa à sa porte en même temps que la cloche sonnait sept heures. Newt se demanda si la veille l'auror avait hésité avant de se manifester tant il paraissait être ponctuel. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit un peu en remarquant le regard neutre – et pas déçu – de l'américain. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas certain que son rêve ne fut que ça – un rêve – avant d'avoir une preuve tangible sous les yeux.

« Bonjour Monsieur Graves. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Scamander, » répondit l'autre.

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard se fit légèrement désapprobateur.

Newt comprit parfaitement la pensée de l'auror. Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir assez dormi.

« Je n'ai pas fais exprès, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Lire les esprits des autres n'est pas très poli ! » siffla l'américain.

« Pas besoin de lire quoi que ce soit, votre regard a suffit, » répondit le presque professeur en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. « Et de toute manière, je suis bien incapable de la moindre legilimancie. »

Le silence retomba et ils descendirent dans la valise. Ne répétant pas ses explications de la veille, la distribution de nourriture se fit plus rapidement – Graves ne posa que quelques questions, ayant a priori retenu la majeure partie des explications du magizoologue.

Ils allaient remonter dans le bureau – Graves avait un pied sur le premier échelon et le plus jeune était à peine un pas derrière lui – lorsque l'auror s'arrêta.

« Je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris. C'est vous qui avez fait l'intégralité des charmes de la réserve ? Y compris l'enchantement des bâches ? » questionna-t-il en se tournant vers l'anglais.

« Oui, » répondit le jeune sorcier, gêné, en détournant le regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Avait-il l'intention de se moquer ?

« Vous êtes... puissant, monsieur Scamander, » admit l'autre.

Newt releva brusquement la tête et tomba dans un regard marron si foncé qu'il aurait pu en paraître noir, dans la pénombre de la cabane. Il ne put rien y lire si ce n'est une lueur de respect qu'il n'y avait pas la veille. Il détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Je me débrouille en Sortilèges, mais ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, vous savez, » répondit-il. « J'ai mis plusieurs années à bâtir tout ça. »

L'autre ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas non plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, Newt lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il fut de nouveau happé par le regard marron, qui semblait intrigué, cette fois.

Finalement, l'auror détourna la tête et commença à grimper les échelons. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au plus jeune pour reprendre ses esprits et l'imiter. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se doutait qu'il ne comprendrait pas, de toute manière.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le soir arriva sans que Scamander comprenne comment. Il ne se rappela presque rien de la journée. Il avait bien des flashs, des élèves souriants, ses mains qui tremblent, son inquiétude pour ses petits... mais rien de vraiment concret. Dumbledore passa le voir dans ses appartements et le félicita pour avoir survécu à sa première journée et avoir intéressé les élèves, d'après les bruits de couloir. Le directeur adjoint lui souhaita une bonne nuit et repartit comme il était venu.

Newt donna a manger aux créatures dans un état second et eut à peine la force de remonter dans ses appartements avant de s'affaler dans le canapé et de s'endormir comme une souche, sans même passer par la douche.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je sais, je sais, je ne détaille pas sa journée. J'ai hésité, mais je ne me sentait simplement pas capable de le faire. Toutes mes excuses.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.  
Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).  
Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, vos follows. Je vous adore._** ** _Voici donc un nouveau chapitre à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Rose-Eliade, Nahyra, Lune Sombre, , Iithril, Julindy, Lys Winter,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Newt donna a manger aux créatures dans un état second et eut à peine la force de remonter dans ses appartements avant de s'affaler dans le canapé et de s'endormir comme une souche, sans même passer par la douche._

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, Newt se réveilla en sursaut, alors qu'il était en train de tomber du canapé.

« Monsieur, » l'interpella Norvel, le tableau qui gardait ses appartements, « monsieur Graves demande si vous avez besoin de lui ce matin, malgré que nous soyons samedi. »

« Laissez-le entrer, » ordonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. « Et laissez-le entrer n'importe quand, Norvel, voulez-vous ? Il doit pouvoir avoir accès à la valise à toute heure. »

Graves, qui avait entendu, hocha la tête en remerciement.

« Très bien Monsieur, » acquiesça le tableau. « Je vous ferai cependant remarquer qu'il est de fort mauvais goût pour un homme célibataire de laisser une telle liberté à un autre homme célibataire, » grinça-t-il.

Grave se retourna brusquement et fit face au tableau.

« Monsieur, je vous prierais de garder vos opinions d'un autre âge concernant la sexualité pour vous, » siffla l'auror avant de lui tourner le dos. « Bonjour, Monsieur Scamander, » le salua-t-il, sa voix neutre retrouvée.

« Bonjour Monsieur Graves. Je vais me faire du thé. En voulez-vous ? » questionna le plus jeune.

« S'il vous plaît, oui. »

Newt se traîna plus ou moins jusque dans la cuisine, fit chauffer l'eau, appela du thé et une théière d'un coup de baguette.

« Avez-vous mangé ? » demanda-t-il à l'auror.

« Non. »

« Voulez-vous petit-déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Un thé suffira, merci. »

Le professeur mit des scones, du pain et de la confiture sur un plateau, ainsi que les tasses et les couverts. Il les envoya se poser sur la table et arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec la théière.

Juste avant de s'assoir, il vit son reflet dans la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement débraillé, avec ses vêtements de la veille et ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne suis pas présentable, » marmonna-t-il.

« Vous êtes chez vous, » répondit seulement l'américain en haussant les épaules.

Newt mangea rapidement, fit un saut par sa chambre pour se changer et ils descendirent dans la réserve.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser, hier, parce que cela me paraît logique, » déclara Graves alors qu'il regardait le magizoologue distribuer la nourriture, « mais je ne vais pas agir en auror, ici. Je suis hors de ma juridiction et en arrêt maladie, de toute manière, » marmonna-t-il en regardant les enclos plus loin. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne ferai rien vis-à-vis de vos créatures. »

« C'est bon à savoir, » admit Newt en grattouillant un botruc. « Je sais, les gars. Pickett me manque aussi. Mais il a choisi, » murmura-t-il à la créature avec un sourire triste.

Ils continuèrent leur tour en silence, Newt parlant aux créatures sans se lasser, restant à leur écoute et les soignant au besoin.

Grave repartit une fois qu'ils eurent fini et Newt passa le reste de la matinée à compulser des informations sur les basilics. Non pas qu'il voulait en trouver un. Il souhaitait simplement regrouper dans son livre toutes les informations dont on disposait dessus.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après s'être obligé à prendre le repas de midi dans la Grande Salle, il repartit en compagnie du directeur adjoint, qui lui proposa un petit tour dans le parc. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

« Sont-ce les événements de New-York qui vous ont changés, monsieur Scamander ? » demanda Dumbledore alors qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le métro un an et demi plus tôt.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien vous paraissez toujours aussi souvent dans vos pensées, mais elles ont l'air plus sombres alors qu'avant elles étaient faites de créatures plus belles les unes que les autres. Vous avez perdu votre air rêveur. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Ça m'arrive, oui. J'ai pas mal de questions. Dont quelques une pour vous. Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous me répondiez. Et si c'est le cas, si ce sera la vérité entière. Et si je vais apprécier cette vérité, » déclara-t-il.

Albus sourit franchement.

« Tout cela m'a l'air compliqué. Posez donc une de ces questions. Nous verrons ce que je pourrai y répondre. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous prit, _moi_ , à ce poste ? Je sais que je suis payé d'avantage qu'un professeur lambda, du fait de mon statut de magizoologue. C'est idiot de dépenser plus pour m'avoir alors que vous pourriez avoir un vrai professeur. Ils ne courent pas les rues, mais tout de même, vous pourriez en trouver, quitte à aller le chercher dans un pays étranger. »

Dumbledore se fit sérieux.

« Les élèves ont besoin de comprendre ce que sont réellement les créatures magiques, et qu'il faut les respecter, Newton. Si je vous voulais vous, et pas un autre professeur comme le professeur Elliott, c'est parce que je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui _apprend_ , mais quelqu'un qui _comprend_ les créatures magiques. Quelqu'un qui montre aux élèves qu'une créature est précieuse pour ce qu'elle est, et non pour les ingrédients qu'elle peut fournir. »

Newt hocha la tête, on ne peut plus en accord avec le directeur adjoint. Ils continuèrent à discuter, le temps de faire le tour du château et de revenir devant les portes du Grand Hall. Ils se séparèrent, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Sans surprise, Newt se rendit dans la réserve.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, il fallut trois semaines pour que Graves se sente assez à l'aise pour gérer tout seul le repas de la mi-journée. Et cela soulagea réellement Newt qui put rattraper – après avoir grignoté un morceau – les heures de sommeil qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre la nuit.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent et les vacances d'automne arrivèrent sans que Newt s'en rende compte. L'énergie qu'il mettait dans ses cours, et le stress engendrés le laissaient sur les rotules chaque soir. Il remerciait régulièrement Graves pour son travail. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner les petits en ne s'occupant pas d'eux, mais la présence de l'auror limitait l'impact de son absence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ce fut le premier jeudi des vacances que leur relation connut une première évolution. Jusque là, ils entretenaient des rapports cordiaux mais professionnels ou peu s'en fallait. Un peu comme un parent avec personne qui garde ses enfants en bas âge. Quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, qu'on respecte, en qui on a confiance, dont on connaît les grands traits de la vie, mais qu'on ne côtoie pas en dehors du cadre défini, et avec qui on ne parle de rien d'autre que des enfants – ou des créatures, en l'occurrence.

Newt avait laissé le choix à Graves. Il pouvait ne pas venir du tout des vacances, mais les petits s'étaient vraiment habitués à lui et il craignait que les plus sauvages se déshabituent même en une semaine. Il lui avait donc proposé de passer au moins une fois par jour. Graves lui dit qu'il serait présent chaque matin et chaque soir, ce pour quoi Newt le remercia.

Le jeudi, donc, en tout début d'après midi, alors qu'il venait de sortir de la valise et allait passer par la salle de bain, Graves déboula littéralement dans les appartements du professeur. Ils sursautèrent en remarquant l'autre et les yeux de l'auror s'agrandirent légèrement.

« Que... » marmonna-t-il avant de regarder autour de lui et de fermer les yeux.

 _Il a l'air au bout du rouleau_ , fut la première pensée de Scamander qui passa en mode "magizoologue face à un animal blessé".

« Je suis navré, j'étais censé arriver dans mes appartements, » expliqua l'américain d'une voix plus que tendue. « Mais je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et... » il écarta les bras et montra le salon autour de lui, « il semble que mon inconscient connait mieux le chemin de vos appartements que des miens, » finit-il, gêné.

 _Ou vous avez instinctivement recherché la compagnie d'un congénère_ , pensa Newt.

« Maintenant que vous êtes ici, venez prendre un thé. Installez-vous le temps que l'eau chauffe, » proposa l'anglais.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau avec un nécessaire à thé et des biscuits dessus, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il versa le thé dans les tasses, en tendit une à l'américain et poussa les biscuits de son côté, accompagné d'un « servez-vous ».

Les minutes suivantes, on n'entendit que le bruit des cuillères dans les tasses.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » demanda finalement Scamander en reposant la tasse dans la soucoupe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'auror mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Newt lui parlait.

« De quoi voulez-vous que je parle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt froide.

« De ce qui vous a fait débarquer chez moi dans un tel état, » précisa-t-il.

« Pourquoi vous en parlerais-je ? »

« Parce que vous êtes seul dans ce château, » lâcha le professeur sans délicatesse et pourtant avec une voix douce. « Vous refusez de vous lier à quiconque, j'ai entendu que vous avez renvoyé le psychomage qui vous suivait, et à part moi, je ne crois pas que vous côtoyez grand monde, » finit-il.

L'auror resta silencieux, mais il ne l'insulta pas avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ce que Newt considéra comme une petite victoire.

« Je ne vous oblige en rien, bien entendu, » ajouta-t-il. « Simplement... »

« Ne me sortez pas le couplet du _ça va mieux une fois qu'on a vidé son sac_! » siffla l'auror en posant sa tasse vide. « J'ai laissé tomber un thérapeute, ce n'est pas pour que vous preniez sa place. »

« Très bien, je n'ai rien dit, » répondit le plus jeune. « Vous voulez faire un saut par la réserve ? » proposa-t-il immédiatement après.

« Eh bien, mon excuse sera sincère finalement, » marmonna l'américain pour lui-même.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai dis à l'infirmier que je devais m'occuper des créatures en début d'après-midi, pour qu'il repousse ma séance, » consentit-il à expliquer. « Je pensais simplement rester dans mes appartements mais après tout... »

Il ne finit par sa phrase, et le professeur se leva, récupéra le plateau et le remporta à la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette, il lança la vaisselle, avant de se tourner vers l'américain.

« Cela vous gêne-t-il si je prends une douche rapide avant de vous rejoindre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous en prie, vous êtes chez vous et en vacances, » répondit l'autre sorcier.

« Ne m'attendez pas si vous préférez, » ajouta le plus jeune avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant encore de ses cheveux sur sa chemisette, Graves était descendu. Il le rejoignit. Lorsque l'auror le remarqua, il eut un temps d'arrêt, avant de contracter la mâchoire et de se détourner.

« Je peux vous laisser seul avec eux si vous préférez, » proposa le magizoologue mais l'auror secoua la tête.

« Vous ne me gênez pas. »

Newt ne comprit pas pourquoi l'américain s'était tendu, mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il ne lui en parlerait pas.

Grave avait proposé son aide pour l'entretien des sortilèges de la valise. Newt lui avait montré les sorts qu'il avait utilisés et depuis, l'auror restaurait une bonne partie des charmes. Cela permit à Newt de se rendre compte à quel point l'américain était puissant. Là où il devait refaire ses sorts toutes les trois ou quatre semaines, ceux de l'auror tenaient presque deux fois plus longtemps. Les créatures ayant mangé et n'ayant rien de spécifique à faire, ils décidèrent de faire un tour des enclos et de refaire certains sortilèges qui commençaient à faiblir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Newt décida de refaire quelques potions. Ils remontèrent donc dans les appartements du magizoologue, qui vit avec plaisir Graves le suivre dans le petit laboratoire. L'auror attrapa, en passant dans le bureau, un livre sur les éruptifs, et s'installa sur une chaise, dans un coin du laboratoire.

Soudain, l'américain posa – un peu trop brutalement au goût de Newt – le livre sur le plan de travail.

« Je ne suis pas un bloc de pierre neutre et indifférent, » souffla-t-il.

Newt s'obligea à continuer la préparation de sa potion et ne pas le regarder. Le problème ne venait donc pas de ses soins, ou de l'infirmier, mais d'autre part.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, » répondit-il seulement.

« Un chef de département se doit d'être à l'écoute de ses subordonnés et anticiper les problèmes pour gérer au mieux les situations personnelles qui débordent sur le travail, ou les tensions entre collègues. Simplement, je les gère de manière détachée. Ça n'aiderait personne si je panique lorsqu'une crise se présente. »

« Bien entendu. Qui pense le contraire ? » tenta de questionner Newt.

« J'ai entendu des septièmes années en parler, dans le couloir, » avoua finalement l'auror. « Plus exactement... » il soupira et s'arrêta.

Cette fois, Newt lança un sort de conservation sur la potion et redressa la tête. Il tomba immédiatement dans les yeux marron remplis d'hésitation. Le professeur passa outre le fait qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé le traumatisme de Graves pour qu'il se dévoile à ce point et hocha légèrement la tête, encourageant implicitement l'autre sorcier.

« Le mardi, en allant à l'infirmerie, je croise toujours un groupe de septièmes années de griffondor qui se rendent à je ne sais quel cours, » expliqua Graves. « Et l'une d'elle a jeté son dévolu sur moi. Je l'ai bien entendu repoussée, mais elle est tenace. J'ai fini par lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire d'elle, devant ses camarades et si elle me fiche la paix depuis... »

« Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que vous n'êtes qu'une machine avec un cœur de pierre, puisque vous l'avez repoussé, elle, la fille la plus jolie du collège, » supposa l'anglais.

« Globalement, c'est ça, » grogna l'américain. « Je peux savoir comment vous êtes au courant ? »

« J'ai entendu ces rumeurs, mais pas aussi précises, et je pensais qu'elles venaient seulement de l'air distant que vous arborez dans les couloirs. J'admets que je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Il y a tellement de choses qui se disent entre ces pierres, » avoua le plus jeune. « Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit. Je lui en toucherai un mot lors de son prochain cours, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

L'auror se tendit.

« Ce n'est pas par rapport à vous, c'est par rapport au fait de colporter des rumeurs. Elles peuvent être dévastatrices, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

« Vous en avez été victime, » comprit l'auror, ramenant Newt sur terre.

« Presque la même histoire, » avoua-t-il, avant de hausser les épaules.

S'il ne demanda rien, le regard de l'auror ne le quitta pas. Il se résolut à lui résumer l'histoire en quelques mots.

« J'ai refusé les avances d'une fille... ce n'était pas la première, mais peut-être une des plus populaires. J'étais en quatrième année, » précisa-t-il. « Elle savait que je n'étais encore sorti avec personne, voulait être la première. Elle se fichait de moi en réalité. Elle voulait juste être celle qui... enfin, vous voyez, » marmonna-t-il en s'empêchant de sortir de la pièce en courant. « Elle a dit que la seule raison qui m'avait fait la repousser était que je... n'aimais pas les filles. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'auror, dont le visage était crispé par la colère.

« C'est une des plus belles conneries que j'ai entendue, » siffla-t-il. « Ce n'est même pas la question. Et quand bien même, que cela peut-il faire ? »

« Rien, mais ce n'était pas tant de l'intolérance qu'une tentative de reporter sur moi l'humiliation qu'elle pensait avoir subie, » soupira le plus jeune. « Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Newt enleva le sort de stase et reprit sa potion sans ajouter un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les pages du livre se tourner de nouveau.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il régla le problème de la rumeur le lendemain. La jeune femme présenta ses excuses à Graves, devant ses "copines".

Les jours suivant, le professeur remarqua un léger changement dans le comportement de l'auror. Il était foncièrement le même mais de temps à autre, il laissait échapper une remarque sur son état physique qui s'améliorait trop lentement à son goût, ou ses pensées.

Et le magizoologue en fut sincèrement content. L'américain commençait à s'ouvrir à lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au milieu mois de novembre, il se retrouva un lundi après-midi sans élèves, comme le reste de ses collègues. Les jeunes avaient été convoqués pour une obscure raison par leurs directeurs de maison.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Graves la veille qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de nourrir les petits le midi, alors il en profita pour se balader dans le parc et rentra vers quinze heures. Il fut assourdit par un bruit strident lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son bureau. Il désactiva le sort d'alarme d'un coup de baguette et regarda autour de lui en se frottant les oreilles, tout en s'approchant de la valise. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Approximativement quatre secondes plus tard, il était désarmé bien que toujours debout, les mains liées magiquement et Graves le ceinturant, un bras autour de la taille et l'autre autour du cou. Et Newt commença à manquer d'air.

« Sac à gargouille ! » souffla l'anglais, la gorge comprimée. « Graves, c'est moi. »

Encore une seconde plus tard, il était relâché. L'auror défit ses entraves et le plus jeune se retourna pour faire face à son "agresseur". Il ne s'attarda pas sur le regard à moitié perdu, à moitié désolé de l'américain.

« Je vous demande pardon, c'est de ma faute, » souffla Newt. « Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Je suis rentré, l'alarme s'est déclenchée... Je suis vraiment navré, » insista-t-il.

L'autre le regarda quelques minutes avant de lui signifier de laisser tomber d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Newt choisit de ne pas relever.

« Vous voulez un thé ? » proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine de son bureau sans attendre de réponse.

Il fit chauffer l'eau, mit quelques feuilles dans une théière. Une fois le liquide à ébullition, il le versa sur les feuilles et patienta. Deux minutes plus tard, il versa le thé dans les tasses et se dirigea vers l'auror pour lui en donner une. L'autre sorcier le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Une fois leurs breuvages terminés, ils rapportèrent leurs tasses dans l'évier et Graves les lava d'un coup de baguette. Le plus jeune se retint de sourire devant ce geste que l'américain n'aurait jamais osé ne serait-ce que quinze jours plus tôt. Être rentré comme une furie dans ses appartements et avoir constaté que Newt ne s'en était pas formalisé avait débloqué légèrement l'auror, qui faisait preuve d'un peu plus de... spontanéité.

« Je vais passer un moment avec les petits, » déclara Newt en se tournant vers l'américain. « Vous préférez rester avec moi ou profiter d'un après-midi tranquille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous voulez sûrement passer un moment seul avec eux, » répondit l'américain.

Le magizoologue se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua-t-il.

« Profiter d'eux. Sans moi, » précisa le brun.

Une foule de réponses frôla les lèvres du professeur.

 _Mais vous ne me gênez pas ! Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?_

 _C'est ridicule ! Ils vous apprécient beaucoup et seront heureux de nous avoir les deux en même temps_

 _J'aime bien passer du temps avec vous, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant_

 _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous me dérangeriez ?_

« Je n'ai pas de préférence, » répondit-il simplement après avoir détourné le regard – il ignora sa conscience qui le traitait de menteur. « Faites ce qui vous plait le plus. »

Puis il ouvrit la valise et s'engouffra dedans. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que la tête qui dépassa, il la leva jusqu'à rencontrer le regard de l'auror qui haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers lui. Newt ne put réprimer un sourire et descendit joyeusement à l'échelle. En arrivant en bas, il remarqua un lit de camp et une couverture défaite dessus. Il chercha à comprendre mais Graves, qui arriva à son tour, le distrait.

« Par les couilles de Merlin... » gronda-t-il en faisant disparaître le lit de camp d'un coup de baguette.

Le professeur et son invité se firent face. Ce dernier avait les dents serrées et attendait Newt ne savait quoi. Il finit par supposer que Graves dormait lorsqu'il était arrivé. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il eu un souci ?

« Il y a eu un problème ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Tous les petits vont bien, » assura l'auror.

Newt fut touché qu'il les appelle les _petits_ , mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

« C'est de vous dont je parlais. Vous allez bien ? » précisa-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit l'autre sorcier. « C'est juste... »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'expliquer. Vous ne me devez rien, » le coupa l'anglais.

« Ce n'est rien de spécial, » assura l'auror. « Il y a deux semaines à peu près, les nifleurs n'ont pas voulu me laisser repartir, » expliqua-t-il. « J'étais particulièrement fatigué, alors j'ai conjuré un lit et je me suis assoupi un moment. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, les enquiquineurs étaient partis et je suis sorti. Les trois jours suivants, le même manège s'est reproduit. »

Il fit ensuite un geste qui déconcerta Newt. Il se gratta la nuque de gêne.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je... j'arrive à dormir un peu dans la... ici, que... dans ma chambre, » balbutia-t-il.

« Oh, » souffla le professeur sans trop savoir que dire. « Tant mieux, je suppose. C'est vrai que vous avez l'air un peu plus reposé. »

Il réfléchit rapidement, avant de prendre une décision.

« Si vous voulez... je peux vous laisser la valise pour la nuit, » suggéra-t-il.

« Non. Je ne veux pas vous la prendre. »

Le professeur secoua la tête.

« Si je vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, » assura-t-il. « Lorsque les petits sont concernés de près ou de loin, je ne fais jamais rien à la légère. Je suis à peu près certain que vous le savez, » finit-il avec un vague sourire.

Le magizoologue vit le regard du brun se perdre dans le vague, preuve qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » finit-il par répondre. « Je dois... retrouver le sommeil, pas me cacher dans un endroit sûr lui-même au fond d'un autre endroit sûr, » admit-il dans un soupir.

Newt hocha la tête, s'empêchant de montrer la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait d'apprendre que l'auror considérait la valise comme un endroit sûr.

« Je comprends. Mais vous pouvez venir l'emprunter n'importe quand. D'accord ? » insista-t-il.

L'américain pinça les lèvres.

« J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, plutôt l'inverse, pour être honnête, » marmonna-t-il et Newt se demanda à quel point il n'avait pas pensé à voix haute.

« Attendez, vous pensiez que j'allais m'énerver ? » s'étonna-t-il en comprenant les mots de l'autre sorcier. « Pourquoi ça ? Le seul reproche que je pourrais vous faire, c'est de ne pas vous être servi du lit dans la pièce attenante au lieu de vous casser le dos sur ce lit de camp ! »

« Je conjure des lits de camps très confortables, » rétorqua-t-il d'un air si sérieux que Newt ne fut pas certain qu'il plaisantait, mais la toute petite étincelle au fond du regard marron – une qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui – le poussa à tenter.

« Bien entendu, Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit-il en effectuant une révérence grotesque, le regard pétillant d'amusement. « Monsieur le Directeur ne dort que sur des lits de camp six étoiles. Minimum. Je suis navré que mon humble demeure ne permette pas à Monsieur le Directeur de conjurer son habituel modèle avec baldaquin. »

« Il faut bien que je m'adapte à mon hôte puisque ses habitudes de vie sont à l'opposé des miennes, » ajouta le brun d'un ton pédant.

« Je suis votre obligé, Monsieur le Directeur, dans la mesure de mes moyens quasi inexistants, » ricana Newt, toujours amusé.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Un sourire léger mais des plus sincère flottait sur le visage de Newt. Et si Percival ne souriait pas, la lueur dans ses yeux était inratable cette fois et il s'agissait bien d'amusement.

« Mais cela ne change rien, » reprit le plus jeune avec un petit peu plus de sérieux. « La prochaine fois, utilisez mon lit. S'il vous plaît. À moins que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise dans l'exiguïté de la pièce. Je peux l'agrandir à loisir, ça ne me prendrait que quelques heures. Je... »

« Scamander, ça suffit, » lâcha l'auror à mi-voix. « La chambre est très bien. Je ne veux simplement pas vous gêner. »

« Me... ? » s'étrangla le plus jeune. « Vous pouvez répéter ? Je pense avoir mal compris. »

« Vous êtes toujours d'accord, quoi que je demande. Vous vous pliez en quatre pour m'arranger, ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise ou me rappeler mon enfermement, et... »

« Et ce n'est pas une contrainte, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de vous aider, ou de faire de votre séjour ici un moment moins difficile à passer, » le coupa-t-il.

« Scamander... »

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous viendrez si vous en ressentez le besoin ? » le coupa-t-il de nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Graves en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, » confirma-t-il. « Pas quand... » continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Quand quoi ? » demanda l'auror en se rapprochant, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Pas quand ça concerne les gens que j'apprécie, » finit le plus jeune en tentant de conserver un ton neutre malgré son malaise de devoir dire ce genre de choses à voix haute.

Pour le coup, l'auror se figea, ne sachant trop que dire.

« Graves, » soupira le professeur, « vous préférez vraiment ce lit de camp ? »

L'autre se contenta de détourner les yeux.

« Mettez-le dans la chambre, au moins. Que vous puissiez dormir tranquillement si jamais je suis dans le coin. »

« Ça ne me gêne... »

« Vous commencez tout juste à retrouver un peu de repos, après tous ces mois, » le coupa Newt. « Ne compromettez pas cela juste parce que vous voulez ne rien devoir à personne. »

Le magizoologue voulut continuer mais le regard glacial qu'il reçut le cloua sur place... pour quelques secondes. Il avait fait face à plus angoissant qu'un regard antipathique.

« Il vous a torturé physiquement en prenant votre apparence, Graves. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça peut être traumatisant, » lâcha le jeune homme.

La réponse de l'auror fut cinglante.

« Alors n'essayez pas d'en parler, vous vous tromperiez à coup sûr. Foutez-moi la paix ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Le professeur n'ajouta rien et remonta l'échelle avant de disparaître.

Pour autant, " _Foutez-moi la paix_ " ou " _Je n'ai besoin de personne_ " n'étaient pas choses à dire à Newt Scamander. A moins que vous essayiez d'appeler désespérément à l'aide par ce biais.

Mais Percival Graves n'appelait pas à l'aide. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Peu importe que sa raison soit en train de se déliter. Les cauchemars. La peur. La solitude. La douleur physique, à chaque pas et même lorsqu'il ne bougeait pas.

Non. Percival n'appellerait pas à l'aide.

Pas consciemment, en tout cas.

Heureusement pour l'auror, Newt comprenait mieux les gestes, les attitudes et les regards que les mots...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **On commence à avancer, tranquillement. Mais c'est qu'il ne faut pas être pressé avec ces deux-là, hein. Un parano (on le comprend) et un introverti, ça prend du temps à se rapprocher.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.  
Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).  
Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Personne

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Je suis très contente de vous retrouver ! D'autant que j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire. Elle contiendra 12 chapitres et un épilogue._**

 ** _Puisqu'il ne me reste qu'à faire la relecture, je vous annonce que j'augmente de rythme de publication, passant de six à... UNE SEMAINE !  
Ouais, c'est fou hein, _****_ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié toutes les semaines !_**

 ** _Pour la peine, la publication passe du vendredi au MERCREDI_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Guest,_** _ **Nahyra**_ ** _,_** _merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Non. Percival n'appellerait pas à l'aide._

 _Pas consciemment, en tout cas._

 _Heureusement pour l'auror, Newt comprenait mieux les gestes, les attitudes et les regards que les mots..._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un vendredi de décembre, après les cours, Newt rentra dans ses appartements, déposa ses affaires et son manteau et s'affala dans le canapé, sans grâce aucune.

« Espèce de mangeur de bonbon au citron ! » ragea-t-il sur le ton où on balance habituellement les pires jurons.

« Eh bien, quelle insulte, » lâcha la voix de Graves.

Dire que le professeur sursauta ne serait pas honnête. Il fit littéralement un bond, décollant du canapé de quelques centimètres.

« Pardonnez-moi, je pensais que vous saviez que j'étais là, » ajouta l'auror en sortant du laboratoire.

« Non, je... » souffla le plus jeune avant de soupirer. « Ce n'est rien. »

L'américain fronça les sourcils, effectua un mouvement de la main qui fit se ranger quelques ustensiles de potion, et vint s'assoir dans un des fauteuils. Puis il attendit. Newt ne se fit pas prier.

« Il y a eu une bagarre générale dans le parc cet après-midi. Plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves, toutes maisons et toutes années confondues ou presque, y ont prit part. Le directeur a distribué des retenues à tout le monde, et je dois occuper deux élèves, demain après midi, » marmonna le professeur.

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, » marmonna soudain Newt.

« Quel est le problème ? » s'enquit l'auror.

« Il est de coutume que le professeur donne une retenue en rapport avec la matière qu'il enseigne, » expliqua le plus jeune.

« Oui, nous avons le même fonctionnement à Ilvermorny, » intervint Graves.

« Sauf que cela ne se prête pas à toutes les matières, » continua le professeur. « Récurer des chaudrons est toujours mieux fait à la brosse qu'à la magie, ranger des livre à la main les préserve. Mais pour le Soin aux Créatures Magiques... »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose en rapport avec mon cours. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que nettoyer l'enclos des hippogriffes ou les paniers des fléreurs soit une punition, quelque chose qu'il faut s'obliger à faire, » soupira-t-il. « C'est comme les parents qui privent les enfants de dessert. En quoi un dessert est censé être la meilleure partie du repas ? Pour ceux qui préfèrent le salé, ce n'est même pas une punition... Navré, je m'égare, » marmonna-t-il en voyant un sourcil de son interlocuteur se lever de plus en plus.

« C'est tout à votre honneur, » déclara l'auror. «Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver de quoi les occuper pendant une heure, non ? »

« Je suppose, » admit le professeur.

« Servez-vous de votre propre expérience, où de celle de vos camarades de classes, si vous n'en avez jamais eu. »

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

« Je trouverai bien, » marmonna-t-il avant de relever la tête et de changer de sujet. « Dumbledore m'a demandé un service. C'est assez... spécial, mais je me suis dis que vous pourriez vouloir m'accompagner, » avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. « Le problème, c'est qu'il faudrait que vous consentiez à vous lever tôt demain matin, et ça me gêne de vous faire lever le weekend. »

Graves réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Si vous m'expliquiez ce dont il s'agit ? »

« En réalité, si je vous explique, cela perdra un peu de son intérêt, » souffla-t-il en réponse.

« Quelle heure ? »

« Cinq heures. Plus ou moins. Il faudrait être sur place vers six heures quinze. On a plus d'une demi-heure de marche. Et ils se lèvent tôt, » expliqua Newt sans être réellement précis.

« Ça vaut le coup ? » demanda l'auror.

« Ce ne sera probablement pas quelque chose de sensationnel pour vous, » expliqua le professeur. « Mais je pense que oui, ça vaut le coup, au moins une fois. C'est la raison pour laquelle que je vous le propose.

« Alors va pour demain matin. Je vous retrouverai dans le hall à cinq heures trente. Ce sera assez tôt ? »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Newt.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, » expliqua le brun.

« Bonne soirée alors, » répondit l'anglais.

 _J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous entraîner dans une de ses excentricités_ , eut-il envie d'ajouter mais n'osa pas. Après tout, Graves était assez grand pour savoir quand il se lançait dans une entreprise hasardeuse.

Il était en train de s'endormir lorsqu'un fait lui sauta aux yeux. Graves avait accepté de se lever avant l'aurore, en plein weekend – alors qu'il lui avait expliquer apprécier les grasses matinées – sans savoir où Newt allait l'emmener. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Une chose qui étonna et serra agréablement le cœur du professeur. L'américain lui faisait confiance.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, Newt bondit du lit à cinq heures tapantes. Quinze minutes plus tard, il était dans le hall, essayant de tempérer son impatience. Graves arriva cinq minutes en avance, renfrogné. Le professeur, ne sachant si le rendez-vous de l'auror avec le directeur adjoint s'était mal passé, ou s'il avait un problème personnel, ou si encore, n'étant "pas du matin", il se dériderait progressivement, décida de ne pas engager la conversation.

Ils sortirent et traversèrent le parc. La pleine lune se reflétait sur la neige et les éclairait comme en plein jour. Puis ils entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite et les arbres masquant la Lune, éclairèrent leurs baguettes d'un _lumos_. Ils cheminèrent entre les arbres, toujours sans un mot.

« Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, » finit par lâcher l'auror.

« Vous savez que le silence ne me gêne pas, » rappela simplement le plus jeune.

Ils continuèrent, toujours en silence.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une clairière. Ils s'avancèrent et soudain, Graves s'arrêta, les yeux fixé sur un point devant eux, un peu sur la droite. Newt suivit son regard et sourit. Une quinzaine de sombrals se reposaient. Et il eut la réponse au pari qu'il avait prit avec lui-même : l'auror les voyait.

Ils éteignirent leurs baguettes, se dirigeant à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la clairière totalement dépourvue d'arbres.

« Vous les voyez, » déclara le plus jeune à mi-voix.

L'autre le regarda.

« Vu mon métier, rien de surprenant, » répondit-il sans animosité. « Vous les voyez également. »

« Oui, je... » commença le plus jeune mais sa voix s'étrangla.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé... » assura l'auror sans finir sa phrase.

Lui jetant un autre coup d'œil, Newt se racla la gorge.

« Ma mère a eu un... accident avec un des hippogriffes, » déclara simplement l'anglais. « J'étais présent. »

« Je suis navré, » répondit l'américain.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. Ça s'était passé des années auparavant, et pourtant n'était pas totalement cicatrisé.

« Nous approchons-nous ? » proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Nous ne risquons pas de les effrayer ? »

« Ils ont l'habitude des sorciers. Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches entre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et l'école avant les vacances et à la rentrée. Et s'ils nous font comprendre que nous les dérangeons, alors nous partirons, » assura le plus jeune.

Ils commencèrent à s'approcher, tranquillement, ne cherchant pas à parler. À une quinzaine de mètres, un premier cheval ailé releva la tête et s'ébroua, avant de se détourner d'eux. Newt s'arrêta, tendant légèrement la main derrière lui et l'auror se rapprocha du magizoologue avant de se stopper à son tour. Le professeur pensa qu'il voulait lui poser une question, pour s'être autant approché – l'épaule de Graves effleurait son dos, entre ses omoplates – mais il resta silencieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« Ils sont magnifiques, non, » souffla le professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Fascinants, c'est certain, » admit l'auror sur le même ton.

Le souffle de l'américain chatouilla le cou du professeur qui frissonna légèrement. Il hésita à lui demander de reculer mais il eut peur que l'américain le prenne mal.

« Vous en aviez déjà vu ? » demanda Newt en murmurant.

« Non. Je ne connais que ce que l'on raconte sur eux. Qu'ils portent malheur, messagers de mort, ce genre de choses, » murmura-t-il à son tour.

Le magizoologue hocha la tête.

« J'espérais que ces bêtises n'avaient pas atteint l'Amérique mais je constate que si, » soupira-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les sombrals sont attirés par l'odeur du sang, c'est vrai. Ce qui est des plus normal puisqu'ils sont carnivores. Et ils ne sont visibles que pour ceux qui on vu la mort, » expliqua le professeur. « Cela leur a fait une réputation déplorable. La plupart des gens croient donc qu'ils sont présages de morts et que les voir attire la malchance, ce qui est ridicule puisque si vous les voyez, c'est que la mort a _déjà_ frappée, » railla-t-il. « En outre, ils ont un excellent sens de l'orientation et se déplace rapidement. Et ils comprennent le langage humain, s'ils ont l'habitude de l'entendre depuis qu'ils sont poulains. »

Dans son dos, il sentit l'américain hocher la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune étalon s'approcha, la tête haute, humant l'air autour de lui pour sentir l'odeur des étranges bipèdes qu'ils étaient. Les sorciers ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de le regarder. L'animal s'approcha, pas après pas, reculant parfois, faisant un écart, lançant sa tête en avant ou fouettant l'air de sa queue. Enfin, sa tête fut assez près pour qu'ils puissent le toucher.

« Levez doucement la main, la paume vers le haut, les doigts plutôt tendus, » murmura le professeur.

L'auror lui obéit, et le jeune cheval effleura de ses naseaux la main offerte. Newt tendit sa main à son tour, la collant à celle de l'auror, qui ne bougea pas. Le cheval passa d'une main à l'autre, son souffle chaud créant de petits nuages de condensation dans l'air froid de l'hiver et humidifiant leurs mains. D'un coup de baguette, le magizoologue fit apparaître quelques morceaux de viande crue dans un sac, et en saisit un morceau, qu'il posa sur leurs mains.

« Ça ne vous gêne pas ? » demanda-t-il à l'américain.

« C'est un peu tard, non ? » rétorqua-t-il à voix basse.

Le professeur pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, » ajouta Graves.

Newt le sentit hausser les épaules et il n'insista pas.

Humant l'odeur de la viande crue et du sang, les autres bêtes s'approchèrent tranquillement. Newt attrapa le sac et balança des morceaux à tous les animaux. Ils les regardèrent manger quelques minutes, puis Newt se tourna vers l'auror pour lui proposer de partir, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il y avait dans le regard de Graves quelque chose qui l'interpella. Une étincelle qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Se sentant observé, l'américain tourna la tête et retrouva son masque neutre.

« À quoi pensiez-vous ? » demanda doucement Newt.

« Que j'ai moi-même cru durant des années qu'ils portaient malheur alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne, » répondit-t-il en tournant de nouveau son attention vers les bêtes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » assura le professeur. « Le principal, c'est que maintenant, vous les voyiez tels qu'ils sont. »

« Je suppose, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Vous voulez rester encore ? »

« Pourra-t-on revenir ? » demanda l'auror au lieu de répondre.

« Tout à fait. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir les nourrir tous les trois jours, » expliqua-t-il. « Avec la neige, ils trouvent plus difficilement de la nourriture et pour éviter qu'ils aillent la chercher trop loin et quittent la Forêt Interdite, ils les nourrissent partiellement, chaque hiver, » indiqua le plus jeune.

L'autre sorcier hocha la tête et se mit en marche, prenant le chemin du retour. Newt le suivit, ce qui lui permit de voir que Graves se retourna plusieurs fois pour regarder les créatures. Il retint un sourire satisfait.

« Quelle est votre impression ? » lui demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ils ont quelque chose de captivant. La puissance qu'ils dégagent malgré leur allure décharnée, leur attitude presque hautaine, leur intelligence, » expliqua l'auror. « Je pense que la réputation qui les précède joue également sur le côté fascinant. Ce sont de belles créatures, mais pas plus ou pas moins que les autres. »

Newt n'ajouta rien. S'il commençait à donner son impression il sauterait au cou de l'américain alors il s'abstint. Les mots que Graves venait de prononcer l'avaient empli de joie. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il en était conscient. Mais pourtant, tellement important. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait avoir la même ouverture d'esprit, ça changerait tant de choses.

L'auror se tourna vers lui, étonné qu'il ne dise rien, mais hocha la tête à peine croisa-t-il son regard. Il devait avoir vu ses yeux brillants de contentement et de gratitude.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Que s'est-il passé le jour où nous nous sommes croisés la première fois, dans les escaliers du hall ? » demanda soudain Graves, alors qu'ils allaient ressortir de la Forêt Interdite.

Newt n'avait pas envie de répondre. Par la force des choses, cependant, il connaissait une partie des problèmes de l'auror, alors il supposa que ce n'était que justice qu'il se livre un peu.

« Une lettre d'expulsion de mon appartement, à Londres, » marmonna-t-il.

L'autre ne dit rien, mais le professeur sentit qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Devant cet intérêt nouveau de la part de celui qui avait tendance à se moquer de ce qui se passait autour de lui – peut-être un peu moins depuis l'incident avec la septième année de griffondor – Newt se résigna à en dire un peu plus.

« C'était celui de mes parents. Je ne l'aimais pas forcément, mais il contenait tous mes souvenirs d'enfance alors... j'imagine que ça a été un peu dur à encaisser. »

« Vous... n'aviez pas les moyens de payer ? » demanda le brun avec hésitation.

« Du temps de mon ancien poste au ministère, j'y arrivait, » répondit le plus jeune. « Mais ce n'est pas le problème. La vérité, c'est que je passais le plus clair de mon temps loin de l'Angleterre et que... eh bien, j'oublie facilement ce qui est en rapport avec... »

Il s'arrêta, rouge de gêne.

« Avec les relations sociales, ce qui comprend le paiement des loyers, » finit Graves à sa place.

Newt hocha la tête.

« De toute façon, je n'y habitais plus depuis trois ans, ou presque. C'est plus... c'est plus les causes de mon expulsion que l'expulsion en elle-même qui m'a... chagriné. Ce n'est pas agréable de ne pas réussir à entrer dans les normes, » finit-il dans un marmonnement.

Il vit Graves hocher vaguement la tête et le silence revint.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt aurait donné _beaucoup_ pour ne pas être là où il se trouvait. Il tira sur sa manche et se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise. Il sentait les regards sur lui. Il s'empêcha de se lever et partir à toute jambe. Il perdrait le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait réussi à gagner vis-à-vis des élèves. Il jeta un œil à Dumbledore, qui lui renvoya un sourire contrit, avant de retourner à sa discussion avec le directeur.

Le jeune professeur regarda la pièce avec un peu plus d'application qu'auparavant, dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps plus rapidement. La Grande Salle était somptueuse. De la neige magique tombait du plafond et disparaissait avant d'avoir touché un obstacle – tête d'élève, nourriture, table, sol... – un énorme sapin avait été placé derrière la table des professeurs et croulait sous les décorations toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Le repas était absolument délicieux, les elfes s'étaient surpassés.

On était le vingt-quatre décembre et Albus avait demandé au directeur un festin et un bal. Qu'il avait obtenu sans problème, bien évidemment. Tous les professeurs se devaient d'y être. C'est pourquoi celui de Soin aux Créatures Magique s'était retrouvé bloqué, en robe de cérémonie, à attendre la fin de ce fichu repas pour pouvoir s'esquiver. Mais il devait y avoir l'ouverture du bal et quelques chansons avant le dessert. Et il savait pertinemment que certaines élèves de septième année allaient vouloir lui demander de danser, puisqu'il était autorisé de danser avec le personnel enseignant. Ce qui expliquait son état de stress avancé.

Il cherchait désespérément une idée pour pouvoir s'esquiver lorsqu'un patronus arriva. Une magnifique vipère à corne, d'une soixantaine de centimètres de long, qui grimpa sur la table et glissa jusque devant lui. Par réflexe, il s'entoura d'une bulle de silence.

« Scamander, Dougal vient de perdre connaissance. J'ai tenté un sortilège de diagnostique, sans résultat. Impossible de le réveiller, je n'ose lui lancer de sorts. J'ai besoin de vous au plus vite, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en demiguise, » débita la voix de Graves.

Newt se leva, blanc comme un linge et regarda de nouveau Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Le plus jeune ne s'étonna même pas que le directeur adjoint ait tout entendu. Il était trop puissant pour qu'un sort de vie privée basique l'arrête.

« Non, » répondit le plus jeune avec sérieux.

« Alors allez-y, » ordonna le directeur adjoint.

Le magizoologue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, il courrait à s'en faire brûler les poumons dans les escaliers. Il atteint le septième étage plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, même en étant étudiant. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée. Graves sursauta.

« Où est-il ? » s'exclama le plus jeune.

« Êtes-vous seul ? » demanda l'auror.

« Quoi ? »

« Êtes. Vous. Seul ? » insista l'américain.

« Oui pourquoi ? On s'en fiche ! » s'écria-t-il en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

« D'accord. C'est bon Doug, tu peux apparaître, » déclara Graves.

Le demiguise se matérialisa aux pieds de Newt, qui se figea avant de tomber à genoux, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

« Je ne comprends pas, » souffla-t-il en relevant la tête vers l'auror.

« Eh bien... » il pinça les lèvres et se détourna. « Je savais que vous alliez être... plus que mal à l'aise durant le repas, surtout s'il vous fallait danser, alors- »

Il arrêta là son explication et jeta un coup d'œil à Newt, qui réalisa lentement les sous-entendus derrière la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous m'avez fait croire qu'un des petits, que _Dougal_ était aux portes de la mort alors que c'était un mensonge ? » souffla-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il se sentait... trahi. Et _Merlin_ , ça faisait mal. Et Graves dut voir à quel point ça le touchait, parce qu'il fit quelque chose auquel Newt ne s'attendait pas. Il se mit à genoux face à lui. Le demiguise se détacha du professeur pour s'accrocher au cou de l'auror qui fit une grimace gênée.

« Non. J'ai fait croire au directeur, à Dumbledore et au reste des professeurs qu'il allait mal, » précisa-t-il d'une voix douce. « J'aurais voulu vous prévenir, ne pas vous faire subir ça, mais vous m'avez dit ne pas savoir mentir alors j'ai décidé de ne pas vous prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolé, » finit-il en tournant la tête vers Dougal, qui frotta sa tête contre la mâchoire du brun.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, essayant de se mettre à la place de Graves. Il se calma progressivement. Lorsqu'enfin il fut rassuré, il se releva et partit faire du thé. Il posa théière et tasse sur un plateau et fit chauffer l'eau d'un coup de baguette. Dans son dos, il entendit l'américain soupirer.

« Scamander ? Je suis désolé, » insista-t-il en se relevant. « Je voulais juste vous éviter d'être mal à l'aise toute la soirée. Je ne- je ne pensais pas faire plus de mal que de bien. »

Et Newt céda. Il hocha la tête et revint avec son plateau, qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils avant de prendre une tasse. Il ne dit pas à l'auror de prendre la seconde. Ils avaient assez l'habitude de ce rituel pour que l'autre sache qu'il pouvait se servir sans attendre sa proposition. Mais l'américain ne bougea pas d'où il était, debout, en plein milieu de la pièce. Le professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil et compris.

Graves s'en voulait. Il était tendu. Inquiet. Gêné.

« C'est bon, » soupira-t-il. « Je comprends. »

L'autre sorcier se contenta de hocher la tête mais Newt vit ses épaules se détendre. Il vint s'assoir sur le second fauteuil et prit la tasse qui lui était réservée. Le magizoologue but une gorgée de son thé et laissa sa tête partir en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il soupira de bien être, et de soulagement. Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée qu'il aurait pu être encore dans la grande salle.

« Je suis navré, je dois vous paraître bien égoïste, vous avez sauvé ma soirée et je… » il grimaça. « Merci, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je vous en prie, » répondit l'auror. « En toute honnêteté, je m'étais préparé à me faire virer manu militari de vos appartements et ne pas avoir l'autorisation d'y remettre un pied d'ici la fin des vacances. A minima, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

À l'entente de ces mots, Dougal émit un gémissement et se colla encore plus à l'américain. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été possible, quand bien même l'aurai-je souhaité, » répondit-il, amusé. « Ou alors j'aurais dû vous chasser et Doug avec vous. »

« Vous lui auriez trop manqué, » rétorqua l'américain.

Newt se retint de soupirer. L'autre sorcier n'admettait pas que les animaux puissent l'apprécier, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'attristait un peu.

« Vous sous estimez l'attachement qu'ils vous portent, » soupira-t-il. « Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas exprès. Simplement… ne dénigrez pas cet attachement. Certains le prendraient comme une trahison et ne vous laisseraient plus approcher, et d'autres en seraient simplement très tristes. »

Graves hocha la tête, le regard sérieux.

« J'y penserai, » assura-t-il.

À son tour, Newt hocha la tête et finit son thé tranquillement. Ils continuèrent à discuter, des petits, principalement. L'auror finit par se lever et rentrer chez lui. Newt le laissa partir avec un dernier remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé d'une des pires soirées de sa vie. Puis il alla se coucher, Doug avec lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le jour de Noël fut un jour comme les autres pour Newt et Percival, qui le passèrent dans la valise, dans le parc et dans les appartements du magizoologue. Le reste des vacances fila à toute vitesse. Décembre laissa place à janvier, puis à février.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ce jour de février, tout s'était passé normalement. Newt s'était levé à l'heure, s'était préparé pour faire cours, avait rejoint sa classe. Il avait repris trois élèves distraits. N'avait pas eu le temps de repasser par son bureau le midi, comme souvent. À dix sept heures, après son dernier cours, il prit le temps de préparer la salle pour le lendemain, et rentra dans ses appartements un peu avant dix-huit heures. Graves l'attendait, le visage fermé. Il lui proposa un thé, comme tous les jours et c'est là que l'inhabituel se produisit.

« Allez faire votre rapport à Dumbledore, comme d'habitude et fichez-moi la paix Scamander ! » s'exclama l'auror sur un ton glacial.

« Mais... quel... Quoi ?! » souffla Newt, complètement stupéfait.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Comment n'ai-je pu le voir plus tôt..., » ragea le brun. « Vous arrivez juste après moi à Poudlard. Vous venez soignez la créature blessée et torturée qui a été rendue à l'état sauvage. MOI ! Vous... »

« Sauvage... » murmura le plus jeune, coupant l'américain, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter l'auror. « Pardonnez-moi, j'ai deux mots à dire à ce... ! » grogna-t-il sans finir sa phrase, avant de se relever et de sortir à grands pas.

Le temps qu'il arrive dans la salle de classe de métamorphose, il bouillonnait de rage. Il trouva la patience d'attendre que la cloche annonce la fin du cours, quelques minutes plus tard. La sonnerie résonnait encore dans les couloirs lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette énergique. Elle alla claquer contre le mur dans un bruit de bois qui se fend.

« Tout le monde ! Dehors ! Immédiatement ! » tonna-t-il aux sixièmes années qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent. « Vous vous êtes servi de moi ! » Siffla-t-il à peine le dernier avait-il passé la porte. « Vous saviez pertinemment que je ne peux pas résister à une bête blessée. Mais Percival Graves n'est _pas une bête_ ! C'est un être humain ! Et il a besoin de bien plus compétent que moi à ses côtés ! Comment pouvez-vous jouer ainsi avec les personnes autour de vous !? »

« Newton... »

« Oh non, Albus ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même à la tête de sanglier. Non, pardon, vous me _l'avez fait dire_. Il était _sauvage_. Et moi j'amadoue les créatures sauvages, naturellement ! Vous vous êtes servi de moi pour... est-ce vous qui êtes à l'origine de mon licenciement ? » demanda-t-il soudain en dardant un regard meurtrier sur le professeur.

L'aura magique du sorcier se répandit soudain dans la pièce, réduisant le plus jeune au silence.

« Utiliser votre puissance magique de cette manière... c'est dégueulasse, » marmonna-t-il.

« Langage, jeune homme, » le reprit le professeur sèchement.

« Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, » gronda-t-il.

« Non, vous _êtes_ professeur, vous devez d'autant plus faire attention à vos mots, » rappela Dumbledore, moins sec mais toujours plus froidement qu'habituellement. « Et bien sûr que je n'ai pas interféré dans votre licenciement. Simplement, j'y ai vu une aubaine. Votre cœur est immense, Newton. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un être souffrir et ne rien faire. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ce genre de choses ! »

« Ai-je fait une erreur en cherchant à vous faire vous rapprocher de monsieur Graves ? Il me semble que vous vous entendez bien. Je crois que vous êtes celui avec qui il échange le plus, non ? » demanda paisiblement le directeur adjoint.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de si vous avez eu raison ou non ! » S'insurgea le jeune sorcier. « Vous ne savez pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne m'étais pas mêlé de sa vie ! Peut-être aurait il trouvé la force de se confier à son psychomage plutôt que de s'en éloigner. Il aurait pu avoir de l'aide d'une personne compétente ! Cessez de jouer à l'apprenti chimiste avec les relations humaines, Albus ! De ce qu'en disent les bruits de couloir vous étiez une catastrophe en potions ! » gronda-t-il, hors de lui, en partant comme il était venu – claquant violemment la porte.

 _Ça_ _ne servira a rien_ , pensa-t-il. _Dumbledore a toujours agit comme il l'entend et des bien plus puissants ou influents que moi lui ont hurlés dessus sans qu'il ne plie. Mais Merlin que ça fait du bien de pouvoir lui..._

Sa réflexion est coupée alors qu'il fait brutalement un pas sur le côté pour éviter de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il lève la tête et tombe dans un regard marron qu'il commence à bien connaître connaître.

Graves.

 _Pitié, pas lui. Je n'ai pas la force d'une seconde confrontation, là tout de suite._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Ah, ce n'est pas un cliff, hein. Presque pas. (S'en va discrètement).  
**_

 ** _Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que vous n'avez pas longtemps à attendre héhé._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Kae_**


	6. Chapitre 6

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.  
Rating : K+.  
Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.  
Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).  
Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.  
Beta lecture : Personne

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Eh ouais ! Je publierai le mardi et non le mercredi comme je l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière._**

 ** _En passant, il n'y a pas que le rythme des publications qui augmente. Le rythme de l'histoire aussi. Je vous laisse le constater par vous-même !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **L'art est inutile,**_ _ **Lune Sombre**_ _ **,** __merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Percival Graves était appuyé contre un pilier, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. La même attitude que lorsque Newt et lui n'étaient pas seuls, en somme. Pourtant le jeune professeur remarqua une différence. Une lueur dans le regard de l'auror. Il était difficile de déterminer la cause de cette étincelle, parce que rien n'indiquait s'il était de bonne ou mauvaise humeur. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose.

Newt se recula d'un pas en se rendant compte qu'il avait envahi l'espace personnel de l'auror qui pourtant n'avait pas bougé.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun fixa encore un instant mais Newt ne put soutenir le regard neutre plus longtemps. Il ne savait sur quel pieds danser. Quelques minutes auparavant, Graves l'insultait quasiment et là il paraissait... Newt-ne-savait-quoi mais pas en colère. Alors le professeur patienta, regardant par la fenêtre et constata que la pluie était en train de s'arrêter.

« J'ai supposé que j'avais mal interprété ce dont le directeur m'a parlé un peu plus tôt en vous voyant partir telle une furie. J'étais curieux de savoir ce que vous alliez faire une fois en face à lui, je l'admets, » déclara Percival.

Newt, étonné, se força à croiser le regard de l'auror, mais sans surprise ne put rien y apprendre.

« Sommes-nous obligés de discuter ici ? » demanda-t-il dans une tentative de changer de sujet – et pour ne pas rester trop près du bureau du directeur adjoint au cas où ce dernier déciderait de retrouver Newt pour lui faire passer ses accès d'impertinence.

« Je pense aller faire un tour dans le parc, puisque la pluie semble s'arrêter, » répondit le brun. « Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? »

Newt cligna des yeux deux fois, le temps de comprendre les mots. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

« Si vous le proposez, » accepta-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et continuèrent à l'extérieur, entamant un tour du lac. Graves s'arrêta soudain et d'un geste de la main, conjura une écharpe, qu'il tendit au professeur.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Vous frissonnez de plus en plus, » rétorqua l'auror.

« Non, je... » répondit le plus jeune avant de s'arrêter, un frisson le parcourant. « Oh, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en prenant le morceau de tissus. « Merci. »

Le brun le regarda enrouler l'écharpe autour de son cou, son air renfrogné se transformant lentement en son air neutre habituel.

« Faites un peu plus attention à vous, » lâcha-t-il, un soupçon de consternation dans la voix.

« Je ne suis jamais malade, » assura le professeur.

« Peut-être, mais si jamais cela devait arriver, qui s'occuperait des petits ? Je le ferai tant que je serai présent, mais vous ne m'aurez pas sur le dos éternellement, alors, s'il vous plait, faites attention, » finit-il en reprenant son chemin.

« Très bien... » accepta le plus jeune.

« Que voulez-vous ajouter ? » demanda l'américain.

« Pardon ? » souffla Newt.

« Vous alliez dire autre chose. Quoi donc ? »

« Non, je- »

Le plus jeune s'arrêta de parler lorsque Graves tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« Savoir quand quelqu'un ne dit pas quelque chose fait partie de mon métier, monsieur Scamander, » rappela l'auror.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais droit au même traitement que n'importe quel suspect, » répliqua l'anglais, piqué au vif – et poussé dans ses retranchements.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, » déclara sèchement l'autre sorcier en se braquant, avant de se diriger vers le château.

Newt le regarda s'éloigner, un nœud dans l'estomac. Mais il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de terminer sa phrase.

« ... mais ce n'est pas comme si grand monde allait s'inquiéter, » finit-il par avouer assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende.

L'américain s'arrêta, sans se retourner.

« Ceci est un raisonnement particulièrement stupide, » lâcha-t-il.

« Merci, » marmonna le professeur. « Pourquoi avez-vous pensé que je faisais des rapports au directeur adjoint ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, pour continuer la conversation – hors de question qu'elle se finisse sur une simili dispute.

L'auror fit volte face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que vous avez passé un temps certain avec lui ces derniers temps, et que vous ne parlez pas de ce dont vous discutez tous les deux, » expliqua l'auror. « Je ne dis pas que vous avez à me l'expliquer. Simplement, habituellement, nous discutions de vos réunions avec lui et depuis un certain temps, moins. »

Newt hocha la tête et le rejoignit.

« Je suis confus, » ajouta l'américain en détournant la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Et puis ça m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'il m'a manipulé. Une fois de plus, » grogna Newt.

Graves n'ajouta rien. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence apaisé, cette fois en direction de la volière.

« J'essaie de le convaincre de me faire rencontrer les centaures, » avoua le plus jeune au bout d'un moment. « Mais la chose est compliquée. Il n'y a jamais réellement eu de contact entre la horde de Poudlard et les sorciers. Ils vivent dans la Forêt Interdite et les montagnes, le plus loin possible de notre présence tout en restant dans le domaine. Alors entrer en contact avec eux n'est pas aisé. »

L'américain hocha la tête.

« J'imagine. »

Ils parlèrent des centaures un moment, Newt vérifia qu'aucun hibou ou aucune chouette n'avait de problème, puis ils rentrèrent au château.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient en train de finir de boire un thé après avoir dû soigner la femelle éruptif récupérée à New-York lorsque Graves lança une phrase apparemment anodine, mais qui faillit bien ficher la soirée en l'air.

« Dites, Scamander, nous pourrions nous tutoyer. »

« Que moi, je- ? Oui, bien entendu. Et je vais aller tutoyer Dumbledore de ce pas, également, » répondit Newton dans un rire un peu incrédule.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec Dumbledore, » répliqua l'américain, sèchement.

« Non, c'est certain. Ce que vous n'avez pas en puissance, vous l'avez en respect du genre humain. Bizarrement, je trouve ça plus, eh bien, respectable. »

« Scamander... » soupira-t-il et le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

L'américain le regarda quelques secondes, et son regard redevint neutre.

« Laissez tomber, » finit-il par dire en déposant son thé sur la table basse et se levant.

Il y eut dans ses gestes quelque chose qui alerta le professeur. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas reprit son attitude "distante" lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Il ne _fallait pas_ qu'il le laisse partir ainsi.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il avec un peu trop de force. « Attendez... je... » il soupira, se frottant le visage avec les mains. « Je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie. Je ne... Enfin, vous êtes le numéro deux du MACUSA. C'est comme si le premier ministre anglais me proposait de le tutoyer. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous côtoyiez le premier ministre anglais tous les jours, qu'il vous aidait à soigner vos créatures et que vous lui aviez proposé de dormir dans votre lit, » rétorqua l'américain.

Newt se figea en entendant les mots du brun. Puis il secoua la tête et la cacha dans ses mains.

« Vous avez raison, je suis navré, je suis ridicule, » marmonna-t-il.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule mais n'enleva pas ses mains.

« Scamander, je sais que tu es maladivement timide, mais je pensais que tu étais un minimum à l'aise avec moi, » souffla l'américain.

L'autre ricana.

« Ah bon, j'ai fait croire ça ? » demanda-t-il, toujours caché.

« Merlin, regarde-moi espèce de poufsouffle borné, » râla le brun.

Le professeur leva la tête, non pas parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, mais à cause de l'affection flagrante qui avait transparut dans la voix de l'auror. Et effectivement, les yeux marrons reflétaient une sympathie que Newt n'avait jamais vue venant de quiconque. Pas dirigée vers lui en tout cas.

« Arrête de penser que tu vaux moins que moi, » marmonna l'américain.

« Je n'ai jamais dis... »

« Si, tu viens de le faire. Et quand bien même, tu n'aurais pas besoin de le dire tant c'est flagrant, » marmonna le plus vieux. « Allez, je vais me refaire un thé. C'est que je m'y habitue à force, à ton breuvage d'insulaire. Tu en veux un ? » demanda-t-il.

Le professeur était totalement largué, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé.

« Je veux bien oui, » accepta-t-il. « Et on est en Écosse. »

« Eh bien, l'Écosse ne fait-elle pas partie... »

« Du Royaume-Uni. Pas de l'Angleterre, » rectifia le plus jeune sans laisser l'autre finir sa phrase.

Graves leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans la cuisine. Le temps qu'il revienne, Newt avait retrouvé son calme et s'était fait une raison. Il allait tutoyer Graves. Et la Terre allait continuer de tourner. Il _était_ ridicule.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres en buvant leur second thé. Et effectivement rien ne changea. Si ce n'est l'ombre de sourire à chaque fois que Newt vouvoyait Graves et qu'il se reprenait pour le tutoyer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt était dans les couloirs en compagnie du directeur adjoint, en train de discuter des centaures – ils envisageaient de demander un peu d'aide à Fumseck, le chant d'un phénix adoucissait tous les cœurs, même ceux des créatures – lorsqu'ils virent Graves passer un peu plus loin. L'auror ne les remarqua pas. Il était en tenue de sport et revenait sûrement d'un jogging. Il avait reprit depuis quelques semaines, sa jambe ne le faisant presque plus souffrir. Il boitait légèrement en revenant des séances, mais il était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Même s'il ne disait rien, Newt voyait bien que son métier et son pays lui manquaient de plus en plus.

« Il sera bientôt prêt à repartir, » déclara le directeur adjoint en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce vide.

« Oui. Ça lui fera du bien de reprendre le cours de sa vie, » approuva le plus jeune.

Ils continuèrent à parler des centaures un moment, avant de changer de sujet, et de revenir à l'auror américain.

« Je sais qu'il voudra repartir, mais il y a une personne là dehors qui en a après sa vie, » rappela Dumbledore.

« Il en a plus que conscience, désormais, et il aura récupéré toutes ses capacités lorsqu'il repartira. Il ne sera pas vraiment en danger, il ne se laissera plus surprendre, » rétorqua le magizoologue.

« S'il pouvait rester encore un peu cela m'arrangerait bien, » ajouta le plus âgé.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Il repartira lorsqu'il le souhaitera, » lâcha-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

« Bien entendu mon garçon, » répondit le plus âgé. « Mais je serais plus tranquille s'il attendait que nous ayons capturé Grindelwald pour s'en aller. »

« Cela ne se produira peut-être pas avant des années ! » s'exclama Newt à voix basse.

« J'en ai bien conscience. »

Une idée traversa l'esprit du professeur de soin aux Créatures Magiques et il serra les dents pour contenir sa colère – il avait peut-être tort.

« Albus... pourquoi avez-vous demandé à l'avoir à Poudlard ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Le directeur adjoint laissa apparaître un sourire contrit qui l'agaça et l'inquiéta en même temps – que ce vieux fou avait-il encore manigancé ?

« Je savais qu'il serait la priorité de Grindelwald, au moins durant les premiers mois de sa cavale. Peut-être même quelques années. Il ne l'a pas capturé par hasard. Monsieur Graves a des valeurs qu'il affiche clairement. Il est d'une droiture exemplaire, et Gellert aime ce genre de personnes. Il a assez confiance en lui pour croire qu'il peut réussir à les corrompre, » expliqua-t-il. « Et malheureusement, il y arrive trop souvent. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que vous avez demandé à ce que Graves soit transféré à Poudlard afin que vous puissiez l'utiliser comme appât, » déclara Newt d'une totalement neutre mais toujours un peu trop forte. « Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la protection que l'école offre. »

Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il ne devait...

« En quelques sortes. Mais c'est la vérité. Poudlard est l'endroit magique le plus sécurisé du monde. Sinon la présidente Picquery ne nous l'aurait pas envoyé, » rappela Dumbledore.

Newt inspira profondément. Il devait partir avant de s'énerver.

« Faites attention avec lui, Albus. Il est fort – j'ai rarement vu un sorcier aussi puissant – mais encore fragile. Ne le manipulez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez de déclencher. »

Le directeur adjoint se tourna vers lui.

« Et vous, le savez-vous, Monsieur Scamander ? »

« Non. Mais je sais que les rares fois où j'ai dû duper des créatures, souvent pour les soigner, cela se finit rarement bien. »

« Mais vous le faites tout de même. »

Au diable la retenue

« Percival Graves n'est pas une créature. C'est un être humain ! » s'exclama-t-il, tentant de contenir un minimum son énervement. « J'aime les créatures magiques, plus que la plupart des humains, certes. Mais je n'en oublie pour autant pas qu'elles ne sont _pas_ des Hommes et je ne les utilise pas selon mes besoins ! »

Il se détourna, le regard flamboyant de rage.

« Essayez de _vous_ en rappeler de temps à autres ! » grinça-t-il en sortant de la salle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Comme la fois précédente, Graves l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin que la porte, dans le couloir. Ses cheveux humides et ses vêtements propres indiquaient qu'il avait prit une douche et son regard agacé indiquaient quant à lui qu'il avait entendu. Encore une fois.

« Tu prends l'habitude d'écouter aux portes, » railla le plus jeune, toujours énervé par son entrevue avec le directeur.

« Et toi tu devrais apprendre à les fermer, comme ça je ne t'entendrais pas remonter les bretelles du directeur à dix mètres à la ronde, » répondit l'auror sur le même ton. « Remarque, le spectacle n'est pas désagréable, » ricana-t-il.

L'auror ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, semblant réfléchir.

« Je te remercie de ce que tu fais, c'est délicat de ta part, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, » finit-il par dire.

« J'en ai conscience, » assura-t-il. « Mais je n'allais pas laisser Dumbledore dire ce genre de choses sans réagir. Je ne le fais pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour lui rappeler que certaines personnes voient clair dans son jeu. Je n'ai pas grand espoir quant à l'impact que j'ai sur lui mais je refuse de me résigner. »

Il sent que l'américain hésite un peu avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« Aurais-tu agis de la même manière pour tout le monde ? »

« Je ne sais pas... je suppose, oui, » répondit le professeur en haussant une épaule.

L'auror n'ajouta rien. Ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du plus jeune, préparèrent à manger pour les animaux – et pour eux – avant de les nourrir. Ils s'assirent à la petite table devant la cabane, dans la réserve, que Newt avait finit par laisser vu le nombre de repas qu'ils prenaient ensemble, désormais.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu quelqu'un... qui pense que je peux avoir besoin d'aide, » lâcha l'auror, la voix hésitante. « Ou d'être protégé. Ça m'agace prodigieusement. Mais en même temps ça a quelque chose... d'appréciable. De reposant. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'être _protégé_ , » rectifia le plus jeune. « Mais tout le monde a le droit d'être défendu au besoin. D'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, c'est le rôle des... »

Il s'arrêta soudain, avec l'impression d'avoir une fois de plus trop parlé. Et une fois de plus, Graves le fixa, attendant la suite. Le professeur avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il le le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas allé au bout de sa phrase.

« C'est le rôle des amis, » souffla-t-il en se levant pour débarrasser.

Il entendit L'auror le suivre jusque dans la cabane. Pourtant ce dernier le laissa laver les tasses à la non-maj, les ranger, et ressortir de la valise. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il rangea les couverts en plus qu'il avait descendu quelques jours auparavant – une flemme passagère de faire la vaisselle – avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier, les bras croisés. Newt se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne vas pas me regarder, hein, » soupira l'américain.

« Tu penses vraiment que je l'aurais laissé dire que tu étais présent à Poudlard pour servir d'appât sans réagir ? » souffla le professeur, le regard vissé au sol.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça, Scamander, » répliqua l'auror d'un ton assez sérieux pour que le plus jeune relève lentement la tête. « Quel est le problème ? »

Les yeux bleu-vert rencontrèrent les iris marron, avant de se détourner.

« Toi, moi, amis ? » murmura-t-il.

« À dire vrai, je pensais que nous l'étions depuis un moment déjà, » marmonna l'américain « Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas ami ? » finit-il par demander.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ! » s'énerva le professeur. « Quand tu as parlé qu'on se tutoie ! »

Il sortit de la pièce en bousculant l'auror, dont la bouche était entrouverte de stupeur. Il le suivit dans le salon.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Quel est ce... » commença l'auror mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard brûlant d'impuissance que Newt posa sur lui.

« Je parle de toi qui veut absolument me considérer au même niveau que moi ! » s'exclama le plus jeune. « Tu refuses de voir que tu est _tellement_ au-dessus ! Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant d'Amérique, bon sang ! Et parce que tu t'es fait enlever, tu as l'impression de ne pas valoir plus que le commun des sorciers, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que _n'importe qui_ d'autre que toi serait _mort_ à ta place, après avoir révélé la _moindre_ information qui aurait un jour pénétré son esprit ! » finit-il en criant littéralement.

L'auror fixa son regard dans celui du professeur, qui ne put s'en détourner cette fois. Car, pour une fois, Percival le laissa voir ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne se cacha pas. Il put y voir une certaine affection, du dépit, de la consternation, même. Un peu d'agacement, du doute et de la reconnaissance.

« Je pense que tu mélanges deux problèmes, » répondit l'américain, calmement. « Et ton problème n'est pas le niveau auquel je me pense mais celui auquel _tu_ penses que _tu_ te trouves. Tu crois que tu es insignifiant. Ce n'est pas le cas. Et tu en as conscience en plus. Accepte d'être un bon sorcier dans la plupart des domaines, et un excellent pour tout ce qui concerne les sortilèges et les créatures magiques, Scamander. Ça te fera beaucoup de bien. »

Le plus jeune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Je suis désolé, » souffla-t-il.

« Et arrête de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi, » marmonna l'américain. « Non, je reformule. Si tu te sens gêné, excuse-toi. Mais ne te mortifie pas pour autant. On passe notre vie à faire des erreurs insignifiantes. Le monde n'arrête pas de tourner pour autant. »

Newt hocha la tête lentement. Graves avait raison. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile. Mais il devait au moins essayer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt était en plein milieu de son dernier cours de la matinée lorsqu'un hibou grand duc vint le trouver, portant une lettre officielle du MACUSA. Il finit son cours, un peu perturbé, se demandant comment l'animal avait pu traverser l'atlantique avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'oiseau du directeur Dipet, qui avait dû recevoir la lettre avant de la lui transmettre.

Il finit son cours et au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, remonta à ses appartements.

« Je suis là ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Ils avaient appris de la venue improvisée de Newt quelques temps auparavant et Graves avait intégré la signature magique du professeur afin qu'il rentre sans déclencher d'alarme.

Après une hésitation, et avec réluctance, il appela un elfe et lui demanda de leur apporter des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille. Ils apparurent sur la table quelques minutes plus tard. D'un sort de lévitation, il les emporta avec lui dans la réserve. Il sortit de la cabane et les déposa sur la table, avant de s'assoir sur un des chaises et regarder les petits en train de manger. Il savait que Graves était un peu plus loin, en train de nourrir les derniers. Il ne tarderait plus.

Effectivement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le brun arriva, Dougal accroché à son cou. Newt ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par la vision. Les petits avaient vraiment adoptés l'auror et ça, plus que le reste, lui faisait dire que le sorcier était un homme bon.

« Bonjour Scamander, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien merci et toi ? »

« Très bien. Dougal, retourne dans ton enclos, s'il te plait, » ordonna-t-il doucement au demiguise, qui s'accrocha à lui. « Dougal, va dans ton enclos, » répéta-t-il avec plus d'autorité et avec un petit gémissement dépité, la créature obéit.

L'auror s'assit et attrapa un sandwich.

« Merci, » lâcha-t-il à l'attention du magizoologue.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit-il par réflexe.

« Un souci ? » demanda ensuite Graves.

« As-tu reçu une lettre du MACUSA ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai reçue une. »

« Pardon ? Pour quelles raisons ? » s'étonna franchement l'auror.

« Je n'en sais rien, je t'ai attendu pour l'ouvrir, » expliqua l'anglais. « Nous verrons cela après avoir fini de manger. »

L'autre hocha la tête et entama son sandwich. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Newt nettoya les miettes sur la table d'un coup de baguette et sortit la lettre, qu'il décacheta, tout en se décalant pour se placer à côté de l'auror afin qu'ils puissent lire en même temps.

Une partie de son esprit se demanda pourquoi diable il faisait cela. L'auror n'était sûrement pas concerné par le sujet, puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettre personnellement. Mais le parchemin venant du MACUSA, il ne pouvait pas ne pas tenir Graves au courant. Le MACUSA était en quelques sortes son bébé, comme la réserve était celui de Newt.

Il déplia la lettre.

.

 _Monsieur Scamander,_

 _Je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui pour un problème urgent. De nouveau, une créature s'attaque à New-York. Ce n'est pas un obscurial, nous en sommes certains, mais nous ne savons pas pour autant de quoi il s'agit. Nous supposons que Grindelwald est derrière mais ne pouvons en être sûr._

 _Je ne peux prendre le risque de discuter des détails par écrit, je vous demande donc de nous retrouver dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard le seize décembre à dix-neuf heures trente. Monsieur Dippet a accepté de nous le laisser le temps d'un entretient par cheminée._

 _En vous remerciant par avance de votre coopération,_

 _Seraphina Picquery,_

 _Présidente du MACUSA_

.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet. Newt regarda le dos du parchemin au cas où un détail aurait été ajouté mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Il faut obtenir des informations, » déclara le plus jeune.

« La presse américaine doit en avoir. Il me semble que la bibliothèque propose des exemplaires du " _Quotidien Enchanteur_ ". »

« En effet, avec une journée de retard, » confirma le professeur. « J'ai cours de quatorze à seize heures. Je t'y retrouverai après. »

« Très bien. Ça me laissera le temps de m'occuper des nifleurs et des ocamis, » acquiesça l'auror.

« Et de faire une sieste, » ajouta l'anglais avec un léger sourire, avant de détourner rapidement le regard en se rendant compte que sa remarque était un peu déplacée.

« Je verrai, » répondit simplement l'autre sorcier sans paraître offusqué.

Graves repartit s'occuper des petits pendant que Newt corrigeait quelques interrogations. C'était la partie de son travail qu'il appréciait le plus. Certes, c'était fastidieux. Mais il n'avait à faire face à personne à ce moment-là et c'était également le meilleur moyen de se rendre compte que les élèves étaient assez intéressés par ce qu'il expliquait durant les cours pour le retenir et le ressortir dans leurs copies.

Le professeur retourna à ses cours à treize heures quarante, laissant l'auror s'occuper des petits. Le cours se passa bien, ou presque. Quelques minutes avant seize heures, une serdaigle colla une claque retentissante à un poufsouffle, ce qui contraint le professeur à leur demander de rester à la fin de l'heure. À la sonnerie, il patienta difficilement, le temps que trois autres élèves lui posent des questions et rangent leurs affaires, avant de sortir de la salle. Sachant qu'il allait en avoir pour un moment, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin.

 _Incident entre deux élèves, vais avoir du retard, je fais au plus vite. Toutes mes excuses._

Il l'enchanta et la note disparut. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle réapparut, avec un simple " _Suis à la bibliothèque. Ne te presse pas, j'en ai encore pour un bon moment_ " griffonné au dos. Il se tourna alors vers les deux perturbateurs.

À force de questions, il devint évident que les deux élèves éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre plus que de l'amitié. Il leur donna une heure de colle par obligation, fit sortir la serdaigle et conseilla au poufsouffle d'essayer autre chose que poser sa main là où il l'avait mise pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Le jeune homme le remercia puis lui présenta ses excuses pour le désordre provoqué. Newt lui conseilla également de penser au cours, et rien qu'aux cours, lorsqu'il était en classe, et de laisser les problèmes personnels de ce genre à l'extérieur de la salle. Le jeune fila sans demander son reste.

Le professeur jeta un œil à sa montre et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà seize heures quarante. Il sortit de la salle à son tour, qu'il verrouilla, avant de passer par son bureau déposer ses affaires, faire un saut par la réserve pour vérifier que tout allait bien – et eu raison de le faire parce qu'un boursouf s'était méchamment blessé. Il le soigna avec beaucoup de difficultés et le rassura un long moment avant de ressortir – et récupérer la lettre de la présidente.

Il dût s'empêcher de courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puisqu'il était interdit de le faire et qu'il essayait au maximum de ne pas transgresser le règlement intérieur.

Il salua le bibliothécaire d'un sec hochement de tête. Il n'aimait pas l'homme. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais son petit sourire suffisant, ses remarque, la plupart du temps déplacées et son impolitesse latente lui donnait juste envie... de lui claquer le visage contre son comptoir. Connaissant Newt et son refus de la violence, ce n'était pas peu dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

« L'américain est dans la réserve, » grinça l'homme avec un sourire en coin, sans même dire bonjour, et l'agacement se transforma illico en énervement puissant.

 _Il s'appelle Percival Graves espèce d'amibe rachitique au cerveau inexistant_ , pensa le professeur en le remerciant d'un second hochement de tête, encore plus sec. Oui, bon. Peut-être le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas Graves contribuait à étouffer la bienveillance dont il faisait preuve habituellement. Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Il posa sa main sur la grille. Elle brilla d'une faible lueur jaune et s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Il franchit le seuil et referma la porte derrière lui. Il eut l'impression d'entendre le bibliothécaire ricaner et l'énervement revint immédiatement.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une voix inquiète dans son dos.

Il se retourna et croisa un regard marron – presque noir dans la pénombre – franchement préoccupé. Son énervement s'envola, remplacé par de la gratitude. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de lui, et son cœur se serra un peu – de façon agréable.

« Oui, ce n'était rien, mais ça a prit du temps. Et je suis passé par la réserve. Un des boursoufs s'est blessé. Mais il va bien aller. Quelques jours de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus, » expliqua-t-il.

L'auror hocha la tête.

« Tu me montres où tu en es ? » demanda ensuite le professeur.

Graves pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea vers les étagères du fond.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Cette fin de chapitre est pourrie. Totalement. Je l'assume. Le découpage était super pas pratique, la fin de la scène est dans plus de 1000 mots et couper avant aurait fait ce chapitre vraiment court. Oh, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, puisque vous n'aurez qu'une semaine à attendre !**_

 ** _._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Kae_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonsoir !_**

 ** _J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais poster ce chapitre. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais je crois que je ne le serai jamais. J'aurais voulu prendre plus de temps pour certaines scènes, mais je refusais de dépasser les 50k avec cette histoire alors je me suis permis de ne pas détailler certaines scènes autant qu'elles auraient pu l'être. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapite ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Julindy, Iithril, PoneyRose, Hinanoyuki,_** _merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques suivit l'auror dans un recoin de la réserve de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à une petite table croulant sous les parchemins et les livres. Quelques journaux étaient entassés sur une chaise à côté. Le professeur jeta un œil à l'autre sorcier, l'air totalement débordé, qui grattait sa nuque chevelu d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche.

« Graves ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.

L'autre marmonna une réponse indistincte. Entendant l'horloge de l'école sonner, Newt jeta un œil à l'horloge, qui indiquait dix-neuf-heures.

« Par Merlin ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je suis vraiment navré, » s'écria-t-il à voix basse.

« Ce n'est rien. Je me suis douté que tu étais passé par la réserve, » répondit l'américain.

« Veux-tu aller manger pendant que je continue les recherches ? » proposa Newt.

« As- _tu_ mangé ? » s'enquit L'auror.

« Non mais... »

« Alors pourquoi diable devrais-je manger et toi non ? »

« Parce que je t'ai laissé chercher seul des informations alors que c'est moi qui suis le premier concerné ? » demanda-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Le regard marron se durcit et Newt se maudit une fois de plus pour ses choix de mots maladroits.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas à t'occuper de tout ça, » protesta-t-il en retenant un soupir. « Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'aider, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi la présidente ne t'a pas associé à cette demande, c'est stupide... enfin, je ne veux pas dire que la présidente est stupide, je veux dire que compte tenu de ton rôle dans le MACUSA, ne pas te tenir informé de crises de ce genre n'est pas la chose la plus... » débita-t-il avant de s'arrêter brutalement. « Je vais me taire. »

Il avait essayé de récupérer ses erreurs de langage au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, mais sans succès, alors il avait préféré stopper ses paroles avant de s'enterrer définitivement.

Graves le regarda avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu es certain de ne pas être legilimens ?

« Certain, » assura-t-il. « Ton regard suffit à savoir ce que tu penses, je t'assure. »

Pour change de sujet, il tendit la main vers le capharnaüm devant eux.

« As-tu pu trouver quelque chose ? » questionna-t-il. « À part de la poussière, cela va sans dire, » ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

L'auror haussa un sourcil et si ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas, son regard se fit amusé.

« Des débuts de pistes, » déclara-t-il avant de s'assoir et de prendre un journal. « C'est... confus. Voici ce que j'ai pu glaner dans les journaux : onze sorciers ont été tués ces trois derniers mois. Ils présentent des parties du corps arrachées. Le contour des blessures présente des traces de dents qui font penser à un félin, mais nous n'en connaissons pas de cette taille. D'après les morsures, la bête aurait une mâchoire énorme, et ferait un mètre soixante au garrot, » expliqua-t-il. « Cependant, je ne me base que sur les informations des journalistes, alors je reste prudent. Ils possèdent des compétences déroutantes à l'exagération et au mélodrame. »

« Je sais, » marmonna le magizoologue avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ça ne me dit rien, » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. « Ça aurait pu être un womatou, en réalité, mais ils ne seraient pas morts déchiquetés. »

« Effectivement, » confirma Graves. « De fait, j'ai cherché dans les créatures dangereuse, les félins, les animaux mythiques, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment. »

« D'accord. Mettons... _re_ mettons-nous au travail alors, » déclara-t-il en débarrassant la chaise des journaux tout en en attirant une seconde pour l'auror, d'un coup de baguette.

Ils passèrent leur fin de soirée et une partie du lendemain, à essayer de dégoter des informations complémentaires, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le jour de sa réunion avec la présidente du MACUSA, le professeur Scamander se trouva dans le bureau du directeur à dix-neuf heures quinze précises. Dippet fut étonné de voir qu'il était à l'heure, et même en avance, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le chef du département de la sécurité magique du MACUSA derrière lui. Il se crispa brusquement, ce que remarquèrent les deux sorciers, qui se jetèrent un discret coup d'œil.

« Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, » le salua Newt. « J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas. »

« Bonsoir monsieur Scamander, monsieur Graves, » répondit Dippet. « Ne vous en faites pas, j'avais prévu que vous arriveriez en avance. Monsieur Graves, j'aurais un sujet d'importance à propos duquel je voulais vous entretenir, » ajouta-t-il en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

L'auror se pinça les lèvres.

« Nous verrons cela après la réunion avec _ma_ présidente, » répondit-t-il d'une voix d'une neutralité glaçante.

« Oh, je... oui, bien entendu. Je vous laisse, messieurs. Après le repas, je dois voir Albus dans son bureau. Je devrais être de retour vers vingt et une heures quarante cinq, » expliqua-t-il. « Vous présenterez mes respects à madame la présidente. »

« Bien entendu, monsieur le Directeur, » répondit Graves.

Une fois Dippet parti, Graves se tourna vers son acolyte et secoua la tête, l'air consterné.

« Il voulait t'éloigner, » marmonna Newt et l'autre hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Je resterai caché, » lâcha soudain l'auror.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. Je suis censé t'introduire dans la conversation avant même qu'elle ne commence, » rappela le professeur.

« Je sais mais je ne pensais pas que ton directeur saurais que je ne suis pas censé être présent, ce qui suppose qu'il sait également pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu, » déclara-t-il. « Donc... Non. Ne dis rien. Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de participer à l'enquête. »

« C'est comme tu veux. Et si elle me demande si je t'ai mis au courant ? »

« Cela te pose-t-il un problème de dire que je ne le suis pas ? » demanda l'américain.

Newt croisa son regard et vit un peu de gène dans les yeux marron. De toute évidence, Graves lui demandait ça à contre cœur – ou en ayant conscience que le professeur n'avait pas envie de mentir.

« Je n'aime pas cela, mais c'est justifié. Alors je le ferai. Mais je ne te garantis pas qu'elle me croie. Je suis un piètre menteur, » soupira-t-il.

« Nous verrons, » conclut l'auror.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le foyer s'alluma à vingt-neuf. Graves se tassa dans un angle mort et fit un signe de tête à Newt qu'il était en place. Le plus jeune s'agenouilla sur le coussin prévu à cet effet et ouvrit la cheminée.

« Madame la Présidente, » salua-t-il le visage féminin qui se présenta à lui.

« Monsieur Scamander... Êtes-vous seul ? » demanda-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils. Son jeu de demi-vérités commençait plus tôt que prévu, mais soit.

« Avec qui voulez-vous que je sois ? » répondit-il.

« Avec monsieur Graves. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas parlé de lui dans votre lettre, j'ai supposé que vous ne l'avez pas tenu au courant. De plus, il serait probablement venu me demander mon avis s'il l'avait été, » lâcha-t-il.

« Très bonne initiative. Je le connais. S'il avait été au courant, il n'aurait pas pu se tenir en dehors de l'affaire et il n'est pas encore apte à reprendre le travail. »

« N'est-ce pas une décision à prendre de concert avec lui ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de monsieur Graves, monsieur Scamander, » répliqua-t-elle.

« J'en conviens. Je vous écoute madame. Quel est le problème ? »

La présidente résuma les faits, ne leur apprenant rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les journaux.

« J'ai déjà trouvé ces informations, dans le _Quotidien Enchanteur_. J'ai effectué quelques recherches mais elles n'ont aboutie à rien. Sans voir les corps ou au moins quelques photographies, il me sera extrêmement difficile de vous aider, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas faire prendre le risque de faire des photographies. Elles finiront dans les mains des journalistes et la dernière chose que je veux est provoquer un vent de panique. Les informations qui ont déjà filtrées sont bien suffisante, » déclara l'américaine.

Newt voulu protester, mais il capta du coin de l'œil Graves qui agitait la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je comprends, » soupira-t-il. « De fait, je ne sais pas comment vous apporter mon aide. »

« Venez au MACUSA, » demanda-t-elle.

Newt écarquilla les yeux.

« Je sais que vous êtes professeur et que vous avez des cours à donner. Mais des vies sont en jeux ici, ainsi que notre secret, une fois de plus. Nous avons _besoin_ de vous, monsieur Scamander, » avoua-t-elle et il vit que l'admettre lui en coûtait.

Cette fois, Graves hocha la tête verticalement.

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonna le professeur en se frottant le front. « Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je dois en parler avec mon directeur. »

« Très bien, faites. Et demandez-lui de m'envoyer sa réponse au plus vite. Le MACUSA paiera l'intégralité de vos frais, bien entendu. »

« Je lui en parle ce soir, » assura Newt avant de hocher la tête.

« J'attends sa réponse demain matin en ce cas. Oh et, monsieur Scamander, n'envisagez même pas d'emporter votre valise avec vous, » finit-elle avant de disparaître.

Newt se releva, s'épousseta les genoux et croisa le regard de Graves, qui était neutre au possible. Le professeur griffonna un mot à l'attention de Dippet concernant la demande de la présidente américaine et le posa bien en vue sur le bureau. Puis ils sortirent du bureau et cheminèrent sans un mot.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Vous savez mentir, en réalité, monsieur Scamander, » lâcha Graves alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans les appartements de l'auror.

« Je n'ai dit que la vérité, monsieur Graves, même si je l'ai arrangée, » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est ça, joue sur les mots pour te donner bonne conscience, » railla-t-il gentiment en préparant un thé.

Une fois assis, ils discutèrent du contenu de la conversation.

« Je pense que le directeur ne va pas refuser de te laisser partir, » déclara l'auror.

Newt se rembrunit.

« Je sais que tu trouves cela injuste, mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je trouve cela normal qu'elle t'ait demandé de ne pas prendre la valise, » rappela-t-il avec une certaine douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière. « Et si tu vois cette démarche seulement comme une répression, rappelle-toi qu'elle protège également les petits. Tu sais qu'une partie d'entre eux, s'ils étaient découverts, seraient euthanasiés. Tu ne veux pas cela et elle non plus. »

Le professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je sais. Mais je ne les ai jamais laissés seuls plus de quatre jours, » marmonna-t-il. « Hors, cette fois, il y en aura minimum pour cinq jours aller-retour, sans compter le temps passé sur place. »

« Je vais rester ici. Je m'en m'occuperai, » déclara le brun.

Cette fois, Newt le regarda droit dans les yeux, partagé entre gratitude et tristesse. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, mais j'avais espéré tu viennes avec moi, » répondit-il en détournant finalement le regard.

« La présidente... »

« N'a pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'accompagner. Que je ne te parle pas de l'affaire est une chose. Que tu apprennes que je fais un aller-retour aux États-Unis et que tu aies envie de revoir votre pays en est une autre. Et que tu lises les journaux et sois au courant de ce qu'il se passe à New-York en est encore une autre, » débita le professeur avec un léger sourire. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas interdit de séjour chez toi. »

Le brun le regarda, les yeux plissés.

« Vous cachez définitivement bien votre jeu, monsieur Scamander, » lâcha-t-il, le regard brillant de quelque chose que Newt avait aperçut mais jamais aussi clairement.

Du respect. Un peu d'affection. Et une sacrée dose de reconnaissance.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser en arrière, » répondit-il simplement. « Et puis, je serai content de t'avoir pour me guider là-bas, » admit-il.

L'autre hocha la tête.

Ils discutèrent des préparatifs – si tant est qu'ils y allaient – jusque tard dans la soirée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, Dippet accepta le voyage. Ils partirent le jour suivant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils laissèrent aux petits assez de nourriture et Percival utilisa tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait pour fermer la valise, puis les fenêtres et la porte des appartements de Newt. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition que le magizoologue avait accepté de laisser ses créatures. Si, au départ, la demande avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Graves, ce dernier s'était acquitté de la tâche avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Merci pour les protections, » lâcha l'anglais alors qu'ils venaient de poser leurs valises sur leurs lits, dans le bateau.

« Ce n'est rien. Je préfère avoir fait ça et t'accompagner qu'être resté, » rappela l'auror.

Newt hocha la tête et s'allongea sur son lit, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait dans sa valise, à des kilomètres de lui, désormais.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le dernier pont du bateau, à la proue, accoudés au bastingage. Ils la coque fendait l'eau, au-dessous d'eux. Ils profitaient d'une éclaircie pour profiter de l'air extérieur – glacial, mais toujours mieux que le bateau qui sentait un mélange de renfermé, de métal et d'huile de moteur.

« Est-ce que tu t'ennuies, à ne faire que t'occuper des petits ? » demanda soudainement Newt à voix basse.

Graves souffla légèrement.

« Non, je ne m'ennuie pas, » répondit-il.

Le plus jeune savait qu'il était sincère.

« Mais ton travail te manque. L'Amérique te manque, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, » admit l'auror. « New-York, Central Park, les rues et les immeubles, la ville grouillante de vie... » il hésita. « Pourtant, dans le même temps, je n'ai pas envie de voir- »

Cette fois, il s'arrêta, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

« Ce que les autres pensent de toi ? Leurs regards ? » proposa Newt et l'autre acquiesça sèchement. « Que crains-tu ? Qu'ils soient déçus que tu te sois fait attraper ? Ou qu'ils t'admirent d'autant plus d'être toujours debout alors que tu ne penses pas le mériter ? » insista le professeur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, l'auror ne sut cacher une émotion. Il laissa échapper un grognement et, toujours accoudé à la rambarde, il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu m'agaces, à être aussi perspicace, Scamander, » ricana-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante de douleur.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te... » murmura Newt, embêté.

« Par Merlin, c'était un compliment ! » s'écria l'américain à voix basse.

« Oh. »

« Oui, _oh_ , » répéta Graves. « Écoute, on va passer un marché. J'arrête de croire que tu veux que je parte à la moindre phrase mal tournée, et tu ne penses plus que toute remarque est un reproche, d'accord ? »

Newt tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda pour savoir s'il plaisantait. Lorsqu'il fut certain que ce n'était pas le cas, il se résolut à répondre.

« Je ne te promets pas une réussite instantanée, » lâcha-t-il en grimaçant.

« Et moi donc, » répondit l'auror avec la même moue sceptique.

« Tu te rappelleras que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette idée, quand elle t'énervera, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta le professeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'étendue bleue devant eux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je crains le plus, pour répondre à ta question, » reprit Graves. « Les deux, en tout cas. »

Newt ne sut trop que répondre alors il agit comme il le faisait avec les créatures. Il provoqua un léger contact en décalant son coude jusqu'à toucher celui de l'auror.

Graves ne dit rien mais ne bougea pas non plus.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant plus d'une heure avant de se résoudre à rentrer. Même les sorts de chaleur qu'ils s'étaient lancés ne les protégeaient plus totalement du froid.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils durent prendre leur dîner dans la salle à manger du bateau. La pièce était particulièrement bruyante et Newt se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Graves laissa son assiette à moitié entamée et se leva. Perturbé, le professeur le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« Attends-moi ici. Je reviens, » déclara le brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec leurs manteaux et deux verres – de whisky – supposa-t-il. Il prit la veste que l'américain lui tendait, puis le verre. Ils s'installèrent à une des petites tables qui avaient été placées là pour ceux qui voulaient profiter de l'extérieur tout en se désaltérant, en écrivant, ou ce genre de choses.

Ils burent en silence, et Newt se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, parce que l'auror ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, l'anglais se leva pour échapper au regard de l'autre sorcier, et se pencha pour prendre les verres mais Graves l'arrêta en commençant à parler.

« Je te comprends, plus que tu ne le penses, » souffla-t-il.

Le plus jeune se figea et fronça les sourcils.

« Je te vois évoluer, lutter pour conserver des interactions sociales et... avant je n'aurais pas compris. Aujourd'hui, je m'empêche chaque jour de me renfermer sur moi-même et de ne plus faire confiance à personne, » confia-t-il à mi-voix en levant la tête vers le professeur.

Newt s'obligea à le regarder et leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde. Assez pour que Newt mette son malaise de côté. Assez pour voir le doute immense dans les prunelles rendues presque noires par l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Je suppose que tu auras à cœur de montrer que tu as récupéré quasiment toutes tes capacités, » déclara le professeur, « mais n'essaie pas de cacher ta claudication. Lorsque tu ne supporteras plus d'avoir des gens partout autour de toi, tu seras bien content de pouvoir utiliser ta blessure pour justifier ton départ. »

Le brun le regarda, les yeux plissés.

« C'est l'expérience qui te fait parler, » répondit-il, et ce n'était pas une question.

« En effet, » admit le plus jeune. « Et tu retrouveras ta confiance, » assura-t-il ensuite en revenant au sujet principal. « Laisse-toi le temps. »

« Ça fait des _mois_ que je suis en Angleterre, » grinça l'américain.

« Et avant ça, ta captivité a durée des mois. Certains ne s'en relèvent jamais. Toi, tu ne t'es jamais écroulé. Tu y arriveras, » insista-t-il.

Ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps. Avant qu'il puisse penser aux conséquences de son geste, la main du professeur alla se poser sur l'épaule de l'auror et la pressa, quelques secondes, avant de la relâcher et de rapporter les verres au bar.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La nuit fut relativement paisible. Le second jour de navigation se passa sous un grand soleil et les deux sorciers passèrent un temps relativement long à l'extérieur. L'un comme l'autre supportaient mal d'être enfermés bien longtemps.

« Ta réputation te précède, » lâcha Newt alors qu'ils parlaient de certaines affaires que Graves avait eu à traiter.

« Quelle réputation ? » grinça-t-il. « Celle d'un auror _incroyablement fort_ qui a su résister à Grindelwald durant des mois ? Celle qui fait de moi un potentiel allié de Grindelwald pour avoir été _capturé_ aussi longtemps et être resté en vie ? » Il secoua violemment la tête. « La vérité, c'est que je ne suis que moi. Un sorcier parmi les autres. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis juste... »

Il serra brusquement les dents.

« Tu es toi, » finit Newt. « Nous ne devrions pas avoir à être autre chose que nous-mêmes. »

 _Simplement, même si tu n'es que toi, tu es bien plus puissant que la moyenne, tu ne veux pas – plus ? – l'admettre et ça me tue, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour te le dire,_ pensa-t-il. Il se déplaça le long du bastingage, d'une trentaine de centimètres, jusqu'à se placer comme la veille, son coude contre celui de l'auror.

« On peut essayer de dépasser ses peurs, d'être une personne meilleure, mais les autres n'ont pas à exiger de nous ce que nous ne sommes pas. C'est profondément injuste pour nous et égoïste de leur part, » murmura-t-il le regard perdu sur l'horizon. « Nous essayons de leur faire plaisir, de nous plier en quatre, en huit, nous devenons une personne que nous ne sommes pas. »

Il secoua lentement la tête. Il était en train de commencer à parler de sa propre expérience. Il devait rester concentré sur l'auror.

« Peut-être te mets-tu également un peu trop de pression sur les épaules, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Peut-être, » répondit seulement l'américain.

Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte.

« Tu m'étonnes encore, Scamander, » déclara l'auror alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs cabines pour la nuit.

« Comment dois-je le prendre ? » demanda Newt avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien. assurément, » répondit Graves avec sérieux.

« Très bien. Merci, alors, je suppose, » ajouta le plus jeune, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le reste du voyage fut plutôt calme. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Grave était de plus en plus sujet au mal de mer et passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, tandis que Newt récupérait son sommeil en retard des mois précédents.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les deux sorciers débarquèrent et au lieu de faire la queue pour passer la douane, l'auror embarqua Newt vers l'arrière du bâtiment. En arrivant devant une porte gardée par deux militaires no-maj, le brun sortit un petit étui en cuir qu'il ouvrit et fourra sous le nez d'un des soldats, qui effectua un salut militaire – l'autre l'imita immédiatement – avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

« Bonne journée messieurs, » les salua Graves avant de passer la porte d'un pas... conquérant.

Newt le suivit dans le dédale de la gare maritime, puis celui des rues. Il était un pas et demi derrière lui, et régulièrement, lui jetait des coups d'œil. Il émanait de l'auror quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais sentie. Une puissance... un pouvoir... il avait l'impression que la ville lui appartenait. Et quelque part, c'était le cas, non ? Il était le bras droit de la présidente, chef de la sécurité du MACUSA, il dirigeait les aurors...

Il laissa ses pensées dériver et fut presque surprit de se retrouver devant le bâtiment du Congrès Magique des États-Unis. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il se rendit compte que Graves était tendu. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il le laissa monter les marches et passer le sas d'entrée, sans un mot et une fois à l'intérieur, il se rapprocha et posa une main sur son bras.

« Suis-moi, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Le professeur s'en voulut mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre option. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes pour homme, que l'anglais verrouilla et insonorisa magiquement après avoie vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'auror, qui s'était appuyé contre un des lavabos, la tête baissée, le souffle court.

« Graves, » l'appela-t-il et le lavabo le plus près de la porte explosa. « Merlin... » souffla-t-il avant de s'approcher.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'auror, ce dernier sursauta de nouveau, bien plus violemment. Il se redressa, baguette à la main, prêt à attaquer.

« Graves, calme-toi, » demanda le plus jeune d'un ton neutre. « Tu es en train de faire une montagne de quelque chose de difficile mais pas insurmontable. On va sortir d'ici, trouver le bureau de la présidente, et tout va bien se passer, » ajouta-t-il, le regard vissé dans celui de l'américain.

Il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que Percival retrouve une respiration normale. Il répara ensuite le lavabo, essuya l'eau et enleva les sorts d'insonorisation et de verrouillage.

« Tu es ok ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, la main sur la poignée.

L'auror hocha la tête, sa maîtrise de lui-même retrouvée.

« Oui. »

« Alors allons-y. »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Deux heures plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la morgue du MACUSA, ou les cadavres de toutes les victimes avaient été stockés.

Leur entrevue avec la présidente s'était parfaitement bien passée. Picquery avait accepté que Graves suive l'enquête à la condition qu'il soit présent en tant qu'observateur, et parce que son analyse pouvait toujours apporter de précieuses idées. Elle leur demanda de passer voir la remplaçante de Graves à son poste de chef de la sécurité et chef du département des aurors pour l'informer qu'il prenait part à l'enquête, avant de les retrouver à la morgue un peu plus tard.

Leur entrevue avec la _remplaçante_ se passa un peu moins bien. Porpentina Goldstein avait attrapé une tête si grosse qu'il était encore étonnant qu'elle passe encore les portes. Elle les avait accueillis avec un mépris incroyable, avait traité Newt comme de la bouse de dragon et les avait congédié de _son_ bureau parce qu'elle était débordée. _Certains sont ici pour travailler, vous comprenez !_

Ils se retrouvèrent donc, un peu hébétés par leur seconde entrevue, en train de poireauter dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait à la morgue.

« Tu vas bien ? » interrogèrent-ils l'autre dans un parfait ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ils se sourirent vaguement, avant d'assurer à l'autre que oui, ils allaient bien

« Je suis un peu étonné qu'elle se soit fait à ce point dépassé par sa fonction, » s'étonna simplement Percival. « Mais je n'en suis pas réellement surpris. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la présidente l'a choisit pour occuper le poste. J'avais d'autres aurors qui auraient mieux convenu. »

Newt haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Et toi ? Tu es certain que ça va, » continua l'américain. « Il m'avait semblé comprendre que vous aviez été plutôt proches lors de ton premier voyage ici. »

« Oui, je l'avais cru aussi, » admit-il. « Mais une fois de retour en Angleterre, je n'ai que très peu pensé à elle. Peut-être que si nous étions restés en contact... mais cela n'a pas été le cas, » finit-il.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Une fois arrivés, ils retrouvèrent la présidente qui ordonna d'un geste au magi-légiste d'ouvrir le sac mortuaire du corps qui était allongé sur la table.

« Oh, quelle odeur ! » s'exclama le professeur lorsqu'ils eurent ouvert le sac.

« Effectivement. Cette femme était porteuse d'une maladie rare, » confirma le mage. « D'ailleurs, toutes les victimes étaient porteuses de maladies. On s'est demandé un moment si ce n'était pas une raison de leur mort, mais ce serait penser que la créature aurait conscience de ces maladies. Or... »

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! » souffla soudain Newt avant de porter une main à sa bouche. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, » ajouta-t-il.

Le professeur se tourna vers Graves, dont le regard brillait de satisfaction.

« Vous avez trouvé, » déclara l'auror. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un nundu, » lâcha-t-il et des exclamations étouffées jaillirent.

« C'est impossible, » déclara l'un.

« Il n'y en a pas en Amérique, » assura un autre.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? » demanda un troisième.

« C'est n'impo... » commença un quatrième, mais il fut coupé de manière fort impolie.

« C'est assez ! » s'exclama Graves d'un ton autoritaire que Newt ne lui connaissait pas. « C'est vous qui avez demandé à monsieur Scamander de venir en Amérique pour avoir son expertise. Il vient de vous la donner. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas à votre goût qu'elle est erronée. »

Après son intervention, plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Le plus jeune fut touché de la confiance de l'auror. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant, auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

« Très bien. Je vais faire envoyer une note à Goldstein. Elle mettra tous nos aurors sur le coup. Monsieur Scamander, Percival, j'espère que vous ne prendrez pas ombrage que je vous demande de quitter le territoire au plus vite. Je ne tenterai pas le diable à vous faire croiser cette créature, vous seriez capable de la prendre sous votre aile, » déclara la présidente.

Le magizoologue ne répondit rien et l'auror acquiesça, avant de la saluer et de quitter la pièce, le plus jeune sur ses talons.

Newt eut envie d'ajouter que c'était beaucoup de temps perdu et beaucoup d'argent jeté par les fenêtre que l'avoir fait venir en personne alors que les rapports du magi-légiste auraient suffit, mais il était trop tard de toute manière.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Je suis navré, je suppose que vous auriez aimé rester un peu plus longtemps, » déclara Newt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare maritime

« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, » marmonna Graves.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus mais l'air peu avenant du brun l'en dissuada.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, ils ne restèrent que quelques heures sur le sol américain. Dans le bateau, l'ambiance fut un peu plus tendue qu'à l'aller, et Newt ne trouva pas d'occasion d'engager une conversation sérieuse. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger des banalités. Le professeur trouva le temps long.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Kae_**


	8. Chapitre 8

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien. Cette fois, le chapitre est plus satisfaisant de mon point de vue (oui, Ju', je sais, c'est parce qu'il y a du drama, "accessoirement")._** ** _En plus, il est looooong ! On frise les 5000 mots. Mais assez blablaté, je vous laisse le découvrir !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **chloe. arz**_ _ **, PoneyRose, Nahyra, Julindy, Hinanoyuki, Iithril,** merci pour la review !_

 _(Chloe, je suis désolée de devoir modifier ton pseudo mais le site le prend comme une URL et me le supprime systématiquement. Je viens seulement de le remarquer. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas fait ça les fois précédentes mais je n'y crois pas trop. En tout cas, si tu es absente de la liste des remerciements, c'est à cause de ça.)_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le bateau accosta en début de matinée, mais le déchargement, de la vérification des bagages, des personnes, de l'attente pour prendre un portoloin pour Pré-au-Lard, puis la traversée du parc jusqu'à Poudlard, prirent tellement de temps qu'il était presque midi lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du grand hall.

Sans surprise, Newt se précipita dans son bureau – sans prendre le temps de manger, de se changer, ou de saluer quiconque – et passa de longues heures auprès de ses créatures. Ce n'est qu'après le repas du soir qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus ou moins abandonné l'américain et accessoirement le reste du monde.

Un peu inquiet, il le chercha un peu partout, avant de le retrouver sur les bords du lac, de la neige jusqu'au milieu du mollet. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant les pas du professeur, le regard glacial et de la colère sur le visage. Ces émotions disparurent immédiatement au profit de son habituelle neutralité.

Newt s'inquiéta de la colère qu'il avait vue mais n'aborda pas immédiatement le sujet. Il se rapprocha et se posta à la gauche du sorcier, leurs épaules se touchant presque.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai totalement laissé de côté, » souffla le plus jeune en regardant le lac sans le voir.

Graves secoua la tête.

« Ne t'excuses pas pour ça Scamander. C'est compréhensible. Tu avais besoin de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. »

« Tu sais que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu m'accompagnes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'anglais.

L'autre sorcier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, leur _mère_ , à la plupart, c'est toi. Moi je suis le tonton sympa qui apporte de la bouffe... et je vais arrêter là la comparaison, je crois, » grinça-t-il alors que Newt éclatait d'un rire bref mais sincère.

Le professeur étudia l'auror du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura soudain le magizoologue.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment n'ont-ils pas pu voir la différence ? »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Entre Grindelwald et toi. Comment personne n'a pu se rendre compte de la supercherie au MACUSA ? » questionna Newt.

La seconde suivante, il se maudit intérieurement. Le regard de Graves était redevenu glacial et tout son corps s'était tendu.

Au moins avait-il trouvé la raison pour laquelle l'auror avait semblé soulagé de rentrer et la raison de sa colère lorsqu'il était arrivé un instant plus tôt.

Le professeur n'osa ajouter un mot et un silence lourd s'installa. L'auror ne bougeant pas, et Newt n'étant pas capable de ne rien faire pour lui, il se décala de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Leurs épaules entrèrent en contact. Comme lorsqu'il avait rapproché leurs coudes, sur le bateau, l'américain ne bougea pas.

Ils restèrent de très longues minutes ainsi et ce n'est que lorsque la luminosité baissa franchement qu'ils se décidèrent à bouger. Ils cheminèrent côté à côté dans les escaliers, leurs manches s'effleurant régulièrement. Mais l'auror ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et Newt ne cherchant qu'à lui apporter un peu de soutien, il n'allait pas s'éloigner.

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte des appartements de Newt et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit à voix basse.

« Graves ? » l'interpella le professeur alors que l'auror avait déjà fait quelques pas.

Le concerné se retourna et attendit.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai une bouteille de whisky pur feu trente ans d'âge quelque part, » proposa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser aller s'enfermer chez lui et ressasser ses pensées noires toute la nuit.

L'auror haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu la sortir avant plutôt que de me faire ingurgiter tout ce thé ? » railla-t-il.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel et refusa d'entrer dans son jeu. Ils devaient parler sérieusement.

« Allez, viens, » l'invita-t-il avant de donner son mot de passe à son tableau et de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Il ne vérifia même pas que Graves le suivait. Il alla droit vers un meuble et en sortit la bouteille susnommée. Il alla chercher ensuite deux verres et se pencha vers la table basse du salon pour les déposer mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste.

« Tu préfères ici ou dans la réserve ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'auror qui attendait, debout près de l'entrée.

« Ici, c'est très bien, » répondit le brun.

Il prit place dans le canapé pendant que Newt versait l'alcool. Le professeur se saisit des deux verres et en tendit un à l'américain qui le prit avec un signe de tête. L'anglais s'assis sur le canapé et se tourna vers Graves, leurs genoux se touchant presque. Le plus jeune leva son verre au niveau de son visage. L'auror l'imita et après avoir porté un toast silencieux, ils prirent une gorgée du breuvage.

Le silence s'installa. Ils se laissèrent aller progressivement dans le dossier du canapé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda soudain Graves à mi-voix.

« Pour ? »

« Pour savoir que ce n'était pas moi... Grindelwald n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour tenir le sort de transfiguration. Il aurait pu continuer à se faire passer pour moi, se faire emprisonner et s'enfuir avant de disparaître, ruinant ma réputation pour le restant de mes jours, » souffla-t-il. « Enfin, je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps là où j'étais enfermé, sans eau, je suppose, donc je n'aurais pas vu ça se passer, mais mon nom... je ne tiens pas plus que ça à ma réputation mais ce n'est jamais agréable de le voir traîné dans la boue... Comment as-tu fait ? » répéta-t-il.

Le jeune homme regarda l'extérieur, mal à l'aise.

« Je... l'ai sentit. Je ne dirais pas dès le départ, ce serait mentir. Mais lorsqu'il m'a prit ma valise, la manière sont il me regardait, et puis lors de l'interrogatoire, il a dit des choses... je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était le même homme dont j'avais entendu parler. Celui qu'on m'avait décrit... »

« Je sais ce que les gens disent de moi, » coupa l'auror d'une voix sèche.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent lorsque tu les agaces assez pour qu'ils lâchent une phrase assassine, lorsque tu as raison et eux tord. À ces moments-là, oui, ils te pensent orgueilleux, autoritaire, distant, et les autres qualificatifs que tu connais. »

Le brun s'était peu à peu renfrogné jusqu'à arborer l'air qu'il avait lors de leurs premières rencontres mais Newt refusa d'y prêter attention.

« Moi j'ai entendu ce qu'ils ont dit avant même de croiser Grindelwald pour la première fois, » reprit le professeur. « Et ce n'était pas l'homme que j'avais devant moi. J'avais entendu parler d'un sorcier honnête, toujours en quête de justice, essayant de s'en prendre aux bonnes personnes, ne présumant pas de la culpabilité des suspects qu'il arrêtait mais leur laissant toujours l'occasion de s'expliquer. On m'avait décrit un homme puissant, juste et bon, et ce n'était pas la personne que j'avais eu en face de moi, puissance exceptée, » expliqua-t-il en s'appliquant à ne pas regarder l'auror.

Il secoua la tête, se remémorant les événements.

« Ce n'est que dans le métro que j'ai compris. Il a laissé la noirceur de sa magie s'exprimer et ça m'a donné envie de me terrer dans un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Il m'a parut évident qu'il n'utilisait pas de polynectar, trop contraignant, et la seule autre manière de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un de manière convaincante étant la transfiguration, j'ai tenté le contre sort, » finit-il en regardant le fond de son verre.

« Je paierai un jour cette dette, » lâcha l'auror.

« Graves, non ! » souffla le professeur en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Je ne veux pas de ta dette. »

L'américain était lui aussi plongé dans la contemplation de la robe ambrée de l'alcool.

« Nous n'y pouvons rien, tu le sais, c'est la Magie elle-même qui contracte les dettes, » rétorqua le brun. « En démasquant cet enflure, tu as montré que ce n'était pas moi, ce qui a poussé le MACUSA à me chercher. »

« Je n'ai rien su de tout ça. On m'a poussé à la frontière et fait prendre le bateau le plus rapidement possible. Si... j'aurais aidé pour les recherche, si j'avais été mis au courant, » assura le plus jeune dans un marmonnement.

« Je n'en doute pas, » assura l'autre d'une voix douce.

Newt grimaça en hochant la tête.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu as accepté de m'aider cette année ? À cause de cette dette ? » demanda ensuite le professeur à mi-voix.

Pour une raison obscure, il avait la gorge nouée à l'idée que Graves fasse tout cela par obligation.

« J'ai _accepté_ pour cette raison, oui, » confirma l'auror. « Mais ce n'est plus une contrainte depuis longtemps, »

Le professeur se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils finirent leur verre en silence, puis l'auror se leva, remercia son hôte pour le breuvage et partit se coucher.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, ils apprirent la résolution de l'enquête au MACUSA par la presse, dans un entrefilet du _Quotidien Enchanteur_.

Newt en fut un peu écœuré. Que la présidente ne lui donne pas de nouvelles, il pouvait le concevoir. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, et elle devait craindre qu'il tente de retourner aux États-Unis pour étudier la créature. Mais ne pas prévenir Graves après lui avoir autorisé à faire partie de l'enquête était mesquin.

L'américain refusa d'aborder le sujet, et l'affaire fut classée pour eux aussi.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt revenait de Lituanie. Il avait fait l'aller retour sur un weekend pour ramener dans leur environnement naturel deux dragons. Un peu triste d'avoir dû les laisser, et ayant perdu l'habitude, il voulut retrouver le reste de ses petits. Arrivés dans ses appartements, il posa la valise en plein milieu de l'entrée, prit à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau et descendit. Il passa un long moment dans la réserve, avant de se rendre compte que Percival aurait déjà dû arriver.

Il se mit en quête de l'auror mais ne put le trouver. Finalement, il échoua à la bibliothèque, où le bibliothécaire, toujours aussi avenant, lui apprit que Dumbledore et Theseus étaient venu trouver Graves et l'avaient emmené dans le bureau du directeur adjoint pour lui poser des questions sur sa captivité.

Très inquiet, Newt le remercia et partit en courant, sous les vociférations du vieux débris intolérant. Sur le chemin, il se fit la réflexion qu'il courrait plus dans ses escaliers en une année de professorat qu'en sept en tant qu'élève. Il arriva dans le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore et s'étonna de voir la porte entrouverte. Albus l'avait-il fait exprès ? Il se méfiait désormais de ce que le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne pouvait faire. Cependant, pour une fois, il ne s'en plaignit pas, et s'approcha silencieusement.

Patienta.

Écouta.

Et patienta encore.

Il tint aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Ne dit rien. Il avait accroché ses mains à une pierre saillante du mur, juste à gauche de la porte, ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était trop loin pour entendre réellement les questions, mais le ton de l'américain était absolument neutre. La voix de Theseus, en revanche, lui hérissait le poil.

Petit à petit, le ton de Graves se modifia. Il se fit plus sec. Puis hésitant. Il y eut une énième question, suivie d'un long silence, avant que l'américain réponde. Et ce fut une petite variation à la fin de sa phrase qui fit craquer l'anglais. Parce que Percival Graves n'avait pas la voix qui _tremblait_. Pas s'il était dans son état normal. Pas si on ne cherchait pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il pivota et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il y avait juste les trois hommes dans la pièce. Dumbledore, assit à son bureau. Theseus, assit sur le coin dudit bureau. Et Percival, debout, en face d'eux.

L'auror américain sursauta et se retourna. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le bleu-vert rempli d'inquiétude se fracassa sur un marron foncé exténué. L'anglais vit rouge. Il se précipita et se plaça entre l'auror et ses deux interrogateurs.

« Fichez-lui la paix ! » gronda Newt en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère. « Vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'en peux plus ! À quoi ça sert que vous l'ameniez ici pour le protéger de Grindelwald si c'est pour le mettre dans cet état ! » s'écria-t-il à l'attention de Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Percival, ignorant les deux autres. L'auror regardait ailleurs. Newt ne dit rien de plus, s'avançant vers l'américain qui pivota sur lui-même avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils quittèrent la salle côte à côte, assez proches pour que leurs manches se frôlent à chaque pas. Ils sortirent de la pièce et continuèrent leurs chemins vers le hall pour repiquer vers les étages.

Mais Percival l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira dehors. Newt approuva silencieusement. Marcher ferait du bien à l'américain... et à lui aussi, sans aucun doute. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.

« Je vais lui faire bouffer sa barbe ! Je vais la découper, en faire des boulettes et les faire rentrer de force par son nez et ses oreilles, » marmonna le jeune professeur sans faire attention au fait qu'il pensait à voix haute.

« Je vais bien, Scamander, » ricana l'auror.

Le magizoologue se stoppa net.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? Tu te moques de moi Graves. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard tout à l'heure ? Que je ne sais pas que tu as des cauchemars, et que c'est pour ça que tu continues à venir faire des siestes dans la cabane tous les jours ou presque ? Que je ne vois pas les grimaces de douleur que tu essaies de cacher quand tu reste trop longtemps debout ? Que je ne sais pas que tu penses à ce qu'il t'a fait quand tu plonges dans tes pensées ? » continue-t-il, sa voix prenant de plus en plus de volume.

Le magizoologue laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« J'attends que tu m'en parles, en vain. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas aveugle mais que je ne veux pas te forcer ! J'essaie de convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser tranquille mais il revient toujours à la charge ! Je suis en train de me demander si je ne veux pas lui présenter le womatou dont il me parle depuis des mois pour le distraire, parce que je n'ai plus d'idées pour qu'il te foute la paix ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Il secoua la tête, se calmant immédiatement.

« Pardonne-moi. C'est toi qui vas mal et c'est moi qui me plains, » souffla-t-il en frottant son visage de ses mains. « Oublies donc ce que je viens de dire. »

Lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête, il sursauta en découvrant l'auror à quelques centimètres de lui. Par réflexe, il se recula, voulant lui laisser assez d'espace, mais le brun se rapprocha d'autant, avant de lever les bras, le prendre par les épaules et l'attirer à lui. Une main glissa dans sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille, le collant maladroitement à lui. Les cheveux de l'arrière de la tête de l'auror lui chatouillèrent le nez. Ils sentaient bon, nota distraitement le magizoologue.

Il fallut approximativement six secondes à Newt avant de comprendre et s'enrouler ses bras autour de l'américain. Il sentit Percival se détendre d'un coup, en même temps qu'il poussait un long soupir. Le professeur resserra son étreinte et une pensée perturbante se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. _Graves était un peu plus petit que lui_. Pas grand-chose. Trois ou quatre centimètres, mais juste la bonne taille pour que son visage puisse se cacher dans son cou, ou s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Seulement il ne sut que faire de cette information.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'américain tourna son visage contre lui et colla son front contre son cou, la main sur sa nuque se crispant un peu. Newt n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête parce qu'enfin, _enfin_ , il avait l'impression d'être utile à Percival. Il resserra encore un peu son étreinte autour de l'auror et ferma finalement les yeux, se détendant à un peu.

Un temps indéfini passa. Plusieurs minutes, sans aucun doute. Le silence était paisible.

« Merci, » souffla finalement Graves.

Le plus jeune secoua à peine la tête.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose pourtant. À part m'énerver pour rien contre Dumbledore. »

Le brun laissa échapper un rire. Il n'avait pas bougé, et le souffle chaud de son rire chatouilla la peau sensible du cou du professeur, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose. L'entendre rire de nouveau.

Il s'en fit la promesse. Il le ferait rire. Finalement, l'auror se recula, avec un sourire vaguement gêné, et retourna à sa contemplation du lac. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur quelques minutes plus tard. Et si Newt se tint plus près de Percival que d'ordinaire, l'auror ne montra pas qu'il l'avait remarqué.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Depuis quelques semaines, Percival avait récupéré toute sa puissance magique et s'obligeait à faire de la magie sans baguette. Lorsqu'ils descendaient dans la réserve, il la laissait donc dans un compartiment caché du laboratoire de potion du professeur.

Ils étaient dans la réserve. Comme chaque jour. Mais cette journée fut drastiquement différente.

Ils venaient de finir leur travail. On était samedi, aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Newt passa le premier à l'échelle pour sortir de la valise.

« Graves, dis-moi que tu as ta baguette, » souffla-t-il soudain en tournant la tête vers le bas pour regarder l'autre sorcier.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Merde. »

« Scamander, Langage, » ricana le plus vieux. « Attends. Pourquoi... ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la tienne ? » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura le plus jeune.

« Quelle solution avons-nous ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de la cabane, le professeur derrière lui.

« Je... aucune. Nous sommes coincés ici, » avoua Newt en redescendant lentement les échelons.

Ils rentrèrent dans le cabanon. L'auror pivota et croisa le regard de l'anglais. Il n'y vit que son regard neutre habituel, mais Newt détecta la tension derrière. Aussi importante que le premier jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans l'escalier du grand hall.

« Percival ? Que... oh non, » murmura-t-il en voyant les pupilles de l'auror se dilater.

Le magizoologue se rapprocha lentement, pas après pas, pour ne pas l'effrayer au reste, mais Graves ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Il regardait un peu partout, cherchant une issue. Seconde après seconde, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche l'échelle. Il sursauta violemment, s'agrippant aux échelons derrière lui et Newt vit son visage devenir blanc, presque transparent, alors que ses pupilles se rétractaient. Lorsque le professeur ne fut plus qu'à un pas, qu'il pouvait le toucher en tendant le bras, l'américain tremblait un peu. Newt s'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Graves, » l'appela-t-il doucement, mais l'autre ne parut pas l'entendre. « Graves ? » répéta-t-il en élevant à peine la voix.

Percival tourna brusquement la tête vers lui alors qu'il sursautait encore. Il grimaça de douleur et son souffle s'accéléra. Newt tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule. L'auror tenta de se reculer mais il était coincé par l'échelle. Le jeune homme suspendit son geste une demi-seconde.

Que devait-il faire ? Il connaissait les crises d'angoisses. Les animaux y étaient sujets eux aussi. Lorsque c'était le cas, la plupart du temps, Newt n'intervenait pas. Il se reculait un peu, restait dans le champ de vision de la créature et attendait que le moment passe. Ensuite, il s'en occupait. La plupart du temps, épuisés, ils s'endormaient, à proximité du sorcier pour qu'il puisse veiller sur eux. Mais l'américain avait l'avantage de comprendre mieux que ses petits ce qu'il lui disait. Dans son état normal du moins. Et pour cela, il allait devoir garder le contact visuel avec lui pendant un long moment. Il s'en sentit mal à l'aise d'avance, mais il n'allait pas laisser l'auror dans cet état sans rien faire. Il allait faire la même chose qu'avec les créatures qu'il réussissait à aider.

Alors il finit d'avancer sa main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule du brun, à la jonction avec le cou. De nouveau, l'auror sursauta violemment en gémissant, fermant les yeux, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. De sa main gauche, le magizoologue ouvrit un tiroir, récupéra un flacon d'huile essentielle de lavande – connue pour ses vertus apaisantes – en versa quelques gouttes dans sa paume avec difficulté et posa le flacon non refermé sur la première surface à sa disposition. Il retira lentement sa main du cou de l'auror, frotta ses mains doucement l'une contre l'autre pour que le liquide se répartisse sur sa peau et fixa son regard sur l'américain, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, le visage crispé et s'était recroquevillé autant qu'il le pouvait en restant debout contre l'échelle.

« Graves, » souffla l'anglais, « Je vais reposer ma main sur ton épaule, ok ? »

Forcément, il ne lui répondit pas – il n'était même pas certain qu'il l'ait entendu – mais il devait le prévenir. Il replaça sa main tranquillement.

« Regarde-moi, » continua-t-il sur le même ton. « Graves, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux. Tu n'es plus là-bas. Tu es à Poudlard. Tu ne risques rien. Ouvre les yeux, » demanda-t-il.

L'auror secoua la tête, pressant un peu plus ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Newt se retint de soupirer.

« Je vais poser mon autre main, ok ? »

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas, il s'exécuta. Sous ses doigts, il sentit l'américain se tendre encore plus, sa respiration s'accélérer. Le magizoologue commença à bouger légèrement le bout de ses doigts en touts petits cercles, à l'endroit où il avait posé les mains. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il déplaça ses paumes de quelques centimètres vers la nuque du brun et recommença son massage. Il plaça ses pouces en-dessous des mâchoires contractées à l'extrême et effectua le même mouvement.

Patiemment, minute après minutes, il parcourut le cou et na nuque de l'auror, descendant surs les épaules, remontant aux oreilles, à chaque fois en se déplaçant d'un ou deux centimètres. Il n'y croyait plus mais la respiration de l'américain se calma un petit peu et les muscles de ses épaules se détendirent à peine. Ses tremblements se calmèrent aussi un peu. Mais il avait toujours le visage crispé par la peur et les yeux fermés.

« Graves, tu m'entends ? » murmura-t-il, mais l'autre se tendit de nouveau.

L'idée que le mage noir l'ait appelé par son nom de famille traversa l'esprit du jeune professeur, qui se maudit de n'y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« Percival ? » tenta-t-il et il n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui était un progrès, en réalité. « Percival, écoute-moi, tu es en sécurité. Ouvre les yeux. S'il te plait. Rappelle-toi où tu es. À Poudlard. Tout va bien, » murmura-t-il.

Ses mains avaient arrêté le massage mais il effleurait toujours du bout des pouces la peau de l'auror, essayant de lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Pendant un moment, il ne fit rien de plus que lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux et de le rassurer, à intervalles régulier. Graves ne s'agitait plus, mais ne se calmait pas pour autant et surtout, il gardait les paupières closes.

« Percival, ce n'est qu'une crise de panique, ce que tu ressens n'est pas réel. Tu n'as pas à fuir, » tenta-t-il, ne sachant trop que faire.

« Je sais ! » s'écria soudain le brun en ouvrant des yeux terrifiés aux pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

Newt capta son regard et lutta pour ne pas détourner la tête. Grave tenta de le faire mais le plus jeune l'en empêcha, ses mains remontant sur les joues du brun.

« Non, » souffla le plus jeune. « Je te tiens, je ne te lâche pas... et tu ne me lâcheras pas non plus. »

Brutalement, l'américain leva les bras et agrippa le professeur par les épaules, ses doigts serrant la chemise de Newt à l'en déchirer.

« Je... » murmura-t-il, sa voix s'étranglant à peine avait-il commencé sa phrase, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Une des mains du professeur se crispa un peu, le bout de se ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la nuque de l'auror.

« Tu n'es plus dans _sa_ prison, Percival, » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, je... » tenta l'auror mais une fois de plus il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

La prise de Newt se relâcha un peu.

« Ne t'excuse pas de ce que ce taré t'a fait, » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je... » il ferma les paupières.

« S'il te plaît, ne ferme pas les yeux, » murmura l'anglais. « Je ne veux pas que tu repartes _là-ba_ s, même dans ta tête. Surtout dans ta tête. »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de l'auror, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard ne reflétait que de la gratitude. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun étouffa un bâillement.

« Je... » souffla le brun en papillonnant des yeux, une légère incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu es épuisé, c'est normal, » assura le magizoologue. « Viens. »

Il enleva une de ses mains, laissant l'autre glisser jusqu'au poignet de l'américain, avant de le tirer doucement derrière lui. Percival ne résista pas. Le professeur passa la porte sous l'échelle et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit vestibule, une porte devant eux, une à gauche et une autre à droite. Newt ouvrit cette dernière et ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui servait de chambre au jeune zoologue – _de temps à autre_ – et de lieu de sieste à l'américain – _bien plus souvent_.

Elle faisait quatre mètres sur trois, une armoire, une chaise et un lit collé au mur, sous une fenêtre magique donnant sur une montagne au sommet enneigé.

Newt défit le lit, avant de se tourner vers l'auror à qui il enleva son manteau, qu'il posa sur la chaise. Après une hésitation, il enleva également son gilet, qu'il posa par-dessus le manteau. Il le fit ensuite asseoir sur le matelas et lui enleva ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers Graves, ce dernier avait défait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise mais ne bougeait plus. Newt s'approcha et l'aida à se glisser sous les couvertures. Il se redressa, s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre, mais Graves attrapa son poignet avec une vivacité qu'il n'était pas censé avoir vu son état. Une vivacité qui s'expliquait par la peur incrustée dans le regard marron. Il avait dû se servir d'un reste d'adrénaline.

« S'il te plaît, » murmura Graves si doucement que l'anglais ne fut pas certain d'avoir compris.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus – ne _pouvait_ pas, supposa Newt. Demander de l'aide n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'auror – d'autant plus dans ces conditions – mais le professeur comprit la demande. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et son gilet, pour ne rester qu'en pantalon et chemise avant de se glisser sous les draps. Graves s'était collé contre le mur pour lui laisser le plus de place possible.

Newt mit une trentaine, peut-être une quarantaine de secondes à se détendre. Lorsqu'il fut capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son malaise de se trouver dans le même lit qu'une autre personne, il se rendit rapidement compte que l'auror tremblait toujours. Il avait le regard baissé et le cœur du plus jeune se serra.

« Percival, » murmura-t-il, mais l'autre ne le regarda pas, les yeux vissés sur ses doigts entortillés. « Viens, » souffla Newt en tendant un bras vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas te... »

« Viens, » le coupa doucement le professeur en posant une main sur son épaule et le tirant légèrement, mais l'autre ne bougea pas. « Arrête de croire que je me force à faire des choses pour toi, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Graves céda et réduisit la distance entre eux. Newt se rapprocha également, pour être moins près du bord, et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'auror, glissant l'autre sous la tête de Percival. Ce dernier cala sa tête contre l'épaule du professeur et ne bougea plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bras timide se glissa autour de la taille de Newt et une main vint agripper la chemise, dans le bas du dos.

Le plus jeune serra les dents en sentant sa chemise, sous la tête de Percival, commencer à s'humidifier, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de le rapprocher encore un peu de lui, essayant de lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait, une de ses mains passant et repassant dans son dos dans un geste d'apaisement. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, finalement, il sentit la respiration de l'auror s'approfondir, signe qu'il s'était endormit.

Newt se détendit un peu lui aussi. Il haïssait profondément Grindelwald d'avoir provoqué tout ça, mais une part de lui fut intensément soulagée que Graves rende les armes. Il craignait un peu que dès son réveil, l'américain tente de reprendre de la distance, mais quoi qu'il se passe, le premier pas était fait.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Le rapprochement est plutôt flagrant cette fois. J'ai une question pour vous ? Comment voyez-vous le réveil des deux mecs ? Je suis curieuse..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Kae_**


	9. Chapitre 9

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !  
_** ** _Je suis terriblement désolée. Ce chapitre était censé arriver le 28 mai, j'ai presque 3 mois de retard.  
Je ne peux plus vous promettre un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais au moins tous les 15j, c'est certain.  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos mp pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ça me touche beaucoup.  
_**

 ** _J'ai beaucoup aimé vos théories sur leur réveil. Certains me connaissent pas mal. En tout cas toutes vos propositions étaient réalistes !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **chloe. arz**_ _ **, PoneyRose, Lune Sombre, Soupir 424, Enelica, Nahyra, Hinanoyuki, Iithril, Julindy et ue seconde fois PoneyRose,** merci pour la review !_

 _(Poney tu m'intrigues. Comment as-tu réussi à écrire 2 reviews sur le même chapitre en étant connecté.e ?)_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt n'eut pas conscience de s'endormir mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, Graves et lui étaient dans la même position, si l'on omettait leurs jambes entremêlées et la main de l'auror qui s'était glissée entre eux pour venir serrer la chemise du magizoologue dans son poing. Le jeune homme n'osa tout d'abord pas bouger mais finit par relever un peu la tête pour le regarder.

L'auror avait toujours la tête contre son épaule. Endormi, les traits de son visage étaient détendus, bien loin de l'angoisse de la veille ou de son habituel air sérieux. Et le professeur le trouva... magnifique. Perturbé par la pensée, et ne voulant pas le réveiller, il replaça sa tête dans la même position, ignorant ses muscles engourdis par les heures précédentes passées sans bouger. Un moment plus tard, cependant, n'y tenant plus, il se tourna légèrement. Quelques minutes après, Percival bougea à son tour et le plus jeune eut peur de l'avoir réveillé. Mais l'auror se contenta de se mettre sur le dos, tassant Newt sur le bord du lit une place.

Le zoologue observa l'autre sorcier un long moment, ce qui lui permit de remarquer que l'américain se crispait de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Plus ou moins inconsciemment, Newt décala sa main d'une dizaine de centimètres, pour venir la poser par-dessus celle de Graves, qui se détendit progressivement. Puis une chose absolument inattendue se produisit. Le visage de Percival – toujours endormi – se fendit d'un sourire sincère, avant de s'effacer lentement.

Une pensée s'incrusta dans l'esprit de Newt. Totalement étonnante. Perturbante. Incongrue. Et elle en amena d'autres dans son sillage. _Je veux le voir sourire encore. Quand il sera réveillé. Tout le temps. Je veux voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Je veux qu'il soit heureux._

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question sur l'origine de ces pensées. L'américain papillonna des yeux. Newt retira sa main sans mouvement brusque et se recula au maximum dans le peu de matelas qui lui restait pour le gêner au minimum. L'auror commença à s'étirer avant de se figer.

Le plus jeune vit le masque impassible se mettre en place et il détesta cela. Il voulait retrouver les traits détendus et le sourire. Il voulait– puis l'autre sorcier ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. De manière à la fois agréable et gênante, Newt eu l'impression de se noyer dans les iris si foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs.

« Est-ce que j'essaie de m'excuser ? » demanda l'américain d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude en guise de bonjour, en se tournant sur le côté et se tassant contre le mur pour faire de la place au professeur, qui se décala un petit peu vers le centre du matelas.

Aucun des deux ne pensa qu'il pouvait juste se lever.

Surpris par la question, Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se figea, avant de rigoler.

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, » confirma-t-il avant de se redresser sur un coude et caler sa tête dans sa main.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, se contentant de détailler l'autre du regard. Le plus jeune craqua en premier et se mit sur le dos, sentant le regard de l'auror toujours posé sur lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à regarder les gens en face ? » demanda Percival. « Au début, je croyais que c'était un manque de courage mais vu tes exploits à New-York, ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis dis que tu avais été maltraité, ou violenté, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas non plus. Alors... »

Il s'arrêta, laissant au plus jeune le choix de répondre ou pas.

« J'ai toujours été particulièrement timide, renfermé, même, » commença Newt si bas qu'il n'était pas certain que l'autre comprenne tous ses mots. « À l'école primaire, je bégayais énormément, et aucun médecin n'est arrivé à me soigner, même partiellement. Il n'y avait qu'avec mes parents, mon frère et les hippogriffes de ma mère que je ne bégayais pas – ou très peu – lorsque je m'exprimais. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant des créatures magnifiques que sa mère élevait, et le perdit en se rappelant la manière dont tout s'était fini.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, en tant qu'élève, ma directrice de maison a demandé un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore, au bout de quelques semaines. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est rendu compte que je n'avais pas de problème pour lui parler lorsque je regardais ailleurs. Alors il m'a demandé d'essayer de parler aux gens sans les fixer vraiment, ou en ne leur jetant que de rapides coups d'œil. Il a expliqué au reste des professeurs que je ne cherchais pas à ne pas les regarder dans le but de leur manquer de respect et... j'ai enfin pu parler aux gens sans buter toutes les trois syllabes, ça a plus ou moins changé ma vie, » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'entends bien avec les animaux, » déclara Graves après un moment de silence.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes pour communiquer avec eux en tout cas, » précisa-t-il.

Le silence retomba. Newt n'avait pas envie de le briser, ou de faire autre chose que rester allongé, mais il fallait qu'ils mangent. Et l'auror apprécierait sûrement une douche. Alors, se résignant, il poussa un long soupir.

« Eh bien, que nous vaut cet accès de mélancolie ? » questionna l'américain.

Il n'y avait rien de spécial, mais le jeune sorcier réalisa que l'auror paraissait... décontracté. Sa voix exprimait plus d'émotions que son habituelle neutralité, et un coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il en était de même pour son regard.

Prit de court par cette évolution, il répondit spontanément, sans se poser de question sur la portée de ses mots.

« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien ici, mieux qu'à beaucoup d'endroits, » marmonna-t-il avant de croiser les bras.

Trois secondes plus tard, il entendit un rire. Un rire sincère.

« Tu es incroyable, Scamander, » lâcha l'auror.

Se tournant vers l'américain, Newt le trouva avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et le regard brillant d'amusement. Son estomac fit un bond. De plus en plus perturbé, le plus jeune s'étira et s'assit sur le lit.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu peux prendre une douche et m'emprunter des habits, » déclara-t-il.

« Je te remercie, » répondit l'américain et s'asseyant à son tour, après que Newt se fut levé.

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers Graves.

« Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, demande-moi. Et fais attention, Dougal aime dormir dans les serviettes propres. J'essaie de lui interdire l'accès mais il trouve toujours le moyen de passer outre mes sortilèges. »

« C'est noté. »

Le professeur quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'évier, dans la "pièce principale". Il soupira de découragement en voyant l'amoncellement de vaisselle et d'ustensiles de potions en tout genre. D'un mouvement de poignet, il lança un sort de nettoyage. Il n'était pas très doué en magie sans baguette mais il connaissait ses bases. Il en profita pour débarrasser comme il le pouvait un coin de la table, rangeant les plantes et autres onguents à la main. La plupart des plantes magique étaient altérée si on usait de sortilèges sur elles.

Lorsque Graves sortit de la douche, Newt finissait de faire cuire des saucisses et des œufs, et le reste de la nourriture attendait sur la table, protégé par des sorts de stase pour ne pas perdre leur chaleur.

Ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger en silence. L'auror n'arrêta pas de le taquiner sur le désordre qu'il mettait partout.

« Tu es en forme ce matin, » marmonna le magizoologue au bout d'un moment, tentant de détourner la conversation.

« Oui, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, » lâcha Graves en continuant à manger.

« Comment... oh, la crise t'a assez fatiguée pour que tu dormes tranquillement ? » s'étonna le plus jeune.

« Non, » réfuta l'américain. « C'est plutôt l'inverse d'habitude. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Newt se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reprendre une bouchée.

« Combien de temps peut-on rester avant de manquer de nourriture ? » interrogea l'américain après quelques minutes de silence.

« Des jours. Mais on n'en aura pas besoin. J'ai cours demain. Ils vont vite se rendre compte de mon absence, » le rassura Newt.

Ils finirent de manger comme ils avaient commencé. En silence.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La journée se passa paisiblement. Ils s'occupèrent de la nourriture et Graves géra la restauration de certains enclos pendant que Newt rangea de fond en comble la cabane. Il retrouva certaines affaires qu'il pensait perdues, ce qui amusa l'auror. Puis il passa plusieurs heures sur son livre, dans la bibliothèque, pendant que Percival lisait, au soleil, dans l'enclos de Dougal, le demiguise roulé en boule contre lui.

Le soir ils décidèrent d'installer un lit de camp dans la chambre, en plus du lit déjà présent. Il y eut un genre de combat de coq pour savoir qui dormirait dessus et Graves l'emporta.

Quelque part vers le milieu de la nuit, Newt fut réveillé pour la quatrième fois.

Il serra les dents espérant que ce soit juste une des créatures qui ait fait un peu de bruit, mais le souffla saccadé qu'il perçut le détrompa. Soupirant, il se leva, bien décidé à gagner cette fois.

Comme une petite heure plus tôt, encore un peu plus tôt, et encore une demi-heure avant ça, il lança un très faible _lumos_ sans baguette, une petite boule de lumière flottant à côté de sa main, et s'accroupit à côté du lit de camp avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Graves, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien, » souffla immédiatement le plus jeune. « Maintenant, tu te lèves. »

À moitié hébété, l'auror obéit. Sans attendre qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Newt le poussa et le fit asseoir sur l'autre lit.

« Allonge-toi, » ordonna-t-il à l'américain qui fronça les sourcils. « S'il te plait, » soupira le professeur. « Je voudrais juste dormir. »

L'autre hocha la tête et s'allongea, se tassant naturellement contre le mur alors que l'anglais s'installait à son tour. Graves se tourna face au mur et rabattit les couvertures par-dessus lui. Newt ne chercha pas à entamer la conversation et se rendormit immédiatement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque Newt se réveilla, il était dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était endormi – la dernière fois – et Graves n'avait pas bougé. Il se leva discrètement, s'habilla et alla donner à manger aux petits. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et retourna dans la bibliothèque pour continuer son livre.

Graves le rejoignit un moment plus tard, en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés et Newt ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. La pensée fut instinctivement balayée.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Je t'ai réveillé combien de fois ? » demanda l'auror en regardant ailleurs.

« Je ne sais plus. Pas beaucoup, » mentit l'anglais en haussant une épaule.

Graves lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas.

« Il reste du petit déjeuner si tu veux, » proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Ça marche. Je vais aller croquer un morceau. Les petits ont mangé ? »

« Oui. Je finis mon paragraphe et je te rejoins, » déclara le plus jeune.

« Ne te dérange pas, » protesta le brun.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais me faire un thé, avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Très bien. À tout de suite alors, » répondit l'auror avant de sortir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt le rejoignit un moment plus tard. Ils burent un second thé sur la table à l'extérieur, avant de passer un moment avec les animaux. Alors que quatorze heures venaient de passer, ils entendirent les alarmes d'intrusion se mettre à sonner. À la fois soulagés et inquiets, ils se rendirent dans la cabane. Les têtes du directeur et de son adjoint apparurent, amusées.

« Tout va bien messieurs ? »

« Très bien, pour des sorciers confirmés qui ont laissé leur baguette à l'extérieur d'un endroit où ils en avaient impérativement besoin pour sortir, » répondit l'auror, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Eh bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, » répondit le directeur.

Les quatre sorciers se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Newt. Après quelques remerciements, les deux plus âgés s'en allèrent. Newt réfléchissait. Il ne savait comment amener la discussion, mais il devait parler du fait que Graves ne faisait pas de cauchemar lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le même lit que lui. Il se sentait incapable de lui dire cela, malgré tout. C'était juste tellement gênant. Pourtant le brun allait partir et il ne pouvait pas le laisser– il ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de se traiter mentalement d'idiot et de se bouger le– hum.

« Percival... » souffla-t-il.

« Non, » le coupa immédiatement l'auror. « Je sais que tu veux faire ça pour m'aider, Newt, et je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissant. Mais... » il secoua la tête. « Je dois y arriver par moi-même. »

« Ok, » répondit le plus jeune dans un souffle. « Simplement, savoir que tu fais des cauchemars, et que je pourrais– que j'ai la possibilité de te faire passer des nuits– euh– calmes, » balbutia-t-il avant de s'arrêter, gêné.

« Je sais, et à ta place je serais frustré et déçu également. Mais laisse-moi faire ça seul, s'il te plait. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Le professeur pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. Seconde après seconde, il vit une certaine sérénité s'étendre dans le regard marron. Alors il rendit les armes et sourit.

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, » assura-t-il doucement.

L'autre laissa échapper un vague sourire et se détourna.

« À ce soir, » lâcha-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Le magizoologue ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre une douche avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il allait avoir cinq heures à rattraper, ce n'était pas rien. Mais ça l'occuperait. Ça lui éviterait de penser à Graves. Le visage endormi. Les larmes dans son cou. Les mains accrochées à sa chemise. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il le connaissait depuis des mois. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard qu'il comprit. Il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs tant c'était évident. Il n'avait jamais eu de personne aussi proche de lui. D'ami qui accepte de lui montrer ses faiblesses. D'ami, tout court. Et face à cette révélation, il se coucha, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques semaines passèrent encore, où Graves laissa un peu tomber sa retenue et son masque de neutralité devant le magizoologue. Le professeur put ainsi découvrir le sens de l'humour caustique de l'auror – et qu'il pouvait se vexer facilement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt allait entrer dans ses appartement, après sa journée de cours, pour se changer avant d'aller voir les sombrals, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie claquer violemment et des pas furieux s'éloigner vers les étages inférieurs. Vaguement honteux de sa curiosité mais pas assez pour continuer son chemin, il s'approcha. Il reconnu la voix de Dumbledore par la porte entrebâillée – la personne l'avait claquée trop fort pour qu'elle se ferme, probablement.

« Ça aurait pu moins bien se passer, » soupira le directeur adjoint.

« Vous plaisantez, Albus ? On vient de lui apprendre qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être auror. Comment voulez-vous qu'il le prenne mieux que mal ? » s'indigna l'infirmier.

« Il s'en remettra, monsieur Prewett, ne vous inquiétez pas, » assura le professeur de métamorphose. Monsieur Graves est fort. De plus, il n'est pas seul. Nous saurons l'entour – »

La discussion continua mais Newt n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit en courant le chemin que l'américain avait suivi, tentant de deviner où il était allé. Ce n'était pas dans la valise sinon il aurait prit le chemin du bureau de Newt... sauf que l'auror savait que le jeune homme allait nettoyer la clairière des sombrals.

Il se précipita donc dans le grand hall et lorsqu'il sortit dans le parc, il vit l'au... l'ex-auror ? Non. Il vit _l'auror_ se diriger vers la forêt interdite au pas de charge. C'était relativement déplacé, mais le cœur de Newt se gonfla d'affection à l'idée que l'américain le cherchait plutôt que s'isoler.

Il commença à courir pour le rattraper. Au bout de quelques instants, le brun se retourna – sûrement l'avait-il entendu – et s'arrêta. Le plus jeune le rejoignit en quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, à un bon mètre de lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Le regard de l'auror était tellement vide d'émotion que les larmes montèrent aux yeux du plus jeune.

« Tu sais, » murmura seulement le brun, les dents serrées.

« Je revenais à mes appartements quand la porte de l'infirmerie a claqué. Je me suis approché et Dumbledore et Prewett discutaient de ce qu'ils t'ont dit, » souffla Newt. « Percival, je... » ajouta-t-il avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant que dire qui ne sonnerait pas désespérément creux.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'autre sorcier.

« Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, » marmonna ce dernier.

« Non, tu as raison, » confirma le professeur. « Tu ne _vas_ pas. Tu _l'es_ déjà. »

Le brun serra brusquement les poings et lança un regard furieux à Newt.

« Il est hors de question que Dumbledore me... je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de... » siffla-t-il sans réussir à finir sa phrase, mais le plus jeune n'en eut pas besoin pour comprendre.

« Viens, » demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher en direction du château. « Percival ? » s'enquit-il en voyant que l'autre ne le suivait pas.

L'américain le rejoignit d'un pas mécanique. Toute sa volonté devait être mobilisée dans le but de ne pas craquer et Newt, une fois de plus, fut épaté par sa force de caractère. Lui serait déjà par terre, roulé en boule, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais Percival était une force de la nature et s'il n'en avait pas conscience, il impressionnait toute personne qui le connaissait un minimum.

Seulement, une fois qu'ils furent en face des appartements du professeur, le brun continua.

« Laisse-moi, » marmonna-t-il seulement, avant que Newt ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Contraint et forcé, le plus jeune regarda l'auror rentrer chez lui, avant d'en faire de même. Il traîna des pieds jusque dans la réserve. Il alla s'affaler dans l'enclos de Dougal, le demiguise s'accrochant à lui comme rarement, en sentant la peine et l'impuissance de son maître.

Les minutes passèrent et progressivement, toute la réserve commença à s'agiter. Newt s'inquiéta, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un rugissement agacé. Le womatou venait de lui demander de calmer la perturbation magique avant qu'il ne réponde plus de lui. Comprenant soudain ce qu'il se passait, il déposa le demiguise et sortit à toute vitesse de la valise, puis de ses appartements.

Il croisa quelques élèves inquiets sur sa route – eux aussi sentaient les perturbations magiques de l'auror qui n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser – et les rassura d'un sourire en leur demandant de rejoindre leurs dortoir et de conseiller à leurs camarades d'en faire de même – le tout en courant, il n'était pas des plus crédibles, mais il s'en fichait.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Dumbledore était en train de parlementer avec le portrait des appartements de l'américain. Newt s'arrêta dans un dérapage et darda sur le directeur adjoint un regard glacial.

« Vous allez lui ficher la paix ! » gronda-t-il. « Vous avez assez fait de mal pour aujourd'hui. »

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et battit en retraite, une lueur vaguement coupable au fond du regard. Lorsqu'il fut parti, la jeune femme le regarda d'un œil réprobateur.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, » lâcha-t-elle.

« Il m'a demandé de le laisser seul, » marmonna-t-il. « Je n'allais pas le forcer. »

« Pour que vous ne le voyez pas dans un état de faiblesse, » siffla-t-elle.

« Il n'est pas faible ! » s'énerva-t-il à voix basse.

« Vous auriez mieux fait de le lui rappeler. Plutôt que de le laisser s'enfermer ! »

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait, » demanda-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter avec un tableau buté.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je n'en ai pas le droit, » rappela-t-elle.

« Allez-vous le laisser seul dans l'état où il se trouve ? Alors que je suis là et que je pourrais l'aider ? Alors que vous me reprochez de ne pas être avec lui ? » ragea-t-il. « Ouvrez ! »

Elle hésita encore une dizaine de secondes, qui parurent une éternité au professeur, avant qu'il entende le déclic caractéristique de l'ouverture des portraits. Il entra lentement, et s'avança jusque dans le salon. Où tout était ravagé. Il remit les choses à leur place d'un coup de baguette avant de parcourir l'appartement. Vide. Pas de sorcier. Il chercha encore et finit par découvrir un passage entre deux arcades de pierre. Il s'y engouffra et déboucha sur une tenture à la base de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Une peur panique prit possession de lui et il grimpa les marches trois à trois. Il arriva essoufflé en haut, et le soulagement l'enveloppa en constatant que l'américain était encore là. Assis sur les remparts, les jambes dans le vide, regardant vers le bas, mais toujours là. Il remarqua les larmes qui tombaient dans le vide, lui serrant la gorge.

Newt d'approcha lentement, et l'américain ne bougea pas. Finalement, il posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

« Je ne suis plus rien, » murmura Graves. « Plus rien. Je ne... »

Il continua, une litanie sans fin, les même quelques mots, en boucle. Newt se décala et entoura de ses bras les épaules de Percival, pressant son torse contre le dos du brun. Ce dernier se laissa aller contre lui, tournant la tête pour coller sa joue contre l'épaule du professeur. Newt ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de tenir Percival contre lui. Il lutta tant qu'il le put, mais les larmes finirent par couler de ses propres yeux.

Les pleurs de l'américain se calmèrent, lentement. Il finit par se redresser, mais Newt ne relâcha pas sa prise d'un centimètre.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne seras pas descendu de ce parapet, » murmura le plus jeune d'une voix enrouée.

Graves se retourna et secoua lentement la tête, le regard désolé.

« Newt... » souffla-t-il.

« Descend, s'il te plait. »

L'autre obéit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers le bas. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, alternant entre ne pas arriver à lâcher le regard de l'autre et le fuir désespérément. Puis Newt craqua en premier et attira le brun contre lui, presque violemment, et le serra à lui en fêler les côtes. Percival lui rendit son étreinte, enroulant ses bras dans son dos.

L'auror finit par se reculer, lentement. Newt le laissa se détacher de lui avec réluctance. Ils restèrent plantés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, durant un instant, avant que le professeur se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu veux redescendre ? » demanda-t-il.

L'américain haussa les épaules, alors le plus jeune prit sur lui de l'attraper doucement par le poignet et de l'emmener jusqu'à ses appartements, via le passage secret. Une fois à l'intérieur, Graves fronça les sourcils en voyant que tout avait été remis à sa place et regarda le magizoologue, qui lui offrit un sourire contrit. Il haussa encore les épaules.

« Tu préfères rester ici ou aller dans la réserve ? Ou dehors ? » demanda Newt.

« Je n'en sais rien, » répondit l'américain. « Comme tu veux. »

Le plus jeune inspira lentement. Il avait envie de hurler de rage et d'impuissance, et c'était dommage qu'il n'ait pas Grindelwald sous la main sinon il se serait essayé aux Impardonnables... et il n'était pas certain d'aller à L'Avada sans passer par la case Doloris. Il avait envie de faire souffrir, pas de tuer. Pas immédiatement.

Il chassa ses idées noires et hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider pour la réserve. Ils auraient l'impression d'être dehors, sans prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un. Il se dirigea donc vers ses appartements, Percival le suivant sans un mot. Une fois dans la réserve, il laissa Dougal se jeter sur l'américain, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attendri par la scène.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la soirée, ne mangeant pas non plus, et ressortirent un peu après minuit. Newt accompagna l'américain jusqu'à son tableau et allait partir lorsque l'auror – l'était-il encore ? – parla, finalement.

« Je ne veux pas– je ne pourrai pas faire face aux cauchemars. Pas cette nuit. Tu– tu peux– »

« Bien entendu, » accepta l'anglais. « Je vais chercher un pyjama et je reviens. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'anglais passa le portrait, ses vêtements de nuit à la main.

« Je peux prendre la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il à l'américain, qui s'était changé durant sa courte absence.

« Bien sûr. »

Newt passa rapidement son pyjama, plia ses vêtements, les posa sur le bord d'un meuble et sortit de la pièce. Il retrouva Percival qui l'attendait dans le salon, sur un des fauteuils, un verre à la main. Sur la table basse l'attendait un thé.

« Je te remercie, mais tu n'étais pas obligé, un verre me serait très bien allé, » assura-t-il en prenant la tasse.

« Ça me fait plaisir, » répondit l'auror d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

« Alors merci, » répéta le professeur.

Ils burent en silence, le magizoologue totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à ce point ? Il essayait de maîtriser les choses. De _se_ maîtriser. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir été un jour aussi mal à l'aise. Dormir dans le lit de son ami n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Peu importe qu'ils l'aient déjà fait. Dans la réserve, les choses étaient différentes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Alors que là, il pouvait refuser. Percival comprendrait, il en était certain. Probablement qu'une partie de l'auror attendait qu'il le lui propose, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait rester. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son – seul – ami dans cette situation sans l'aider.

Demandez-lui un certain nombre de choses personnelles, il laisserait courir. Mais abandonner quelqu'un ? D'autant plus s'il l'appréciait ? Non, jamais.

Il avait été et serait toujours un Poufsouffle.

Loyal.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **Il est buté notre ami Newt, n'est-ce pas ? Et un peu beaucoup dans le déni...  
** **Faites-moi confiance, ça va s'arranger.**

 **.**

 **à très vite.  
Kae**


	10. Chapitre 10

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !  
_**

 _ **Héhé, je suis à l'heure ! (Oui, je sais, je devrais me taire, après la tonne de retard que j'ai accumulée). Je ne dis rien quant à la date de publication des chapitres suivants. Simplement... ne partez pas trop loin de votre boîte mail dans les jours à venir.**_

 _ **Oh, euh, je pense que vous allez m'en vouloir un peu. Je passe rapidement sur certains événements, certaines périodes, dans ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de développer mais ça ne voulais pas s'écrire correctement.**_

 _ **Et vous aurez probablement envie de me tuer à la fin du chapitre. Je vous rappelle qu'un auteur mort ou en mauvais état n'est plus capable de publier.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Hinanoyuki,**_ _ **PoneyRose,**_ _ **chloe. arz**_ _ **,**_ _ **Julindy,**_ _ **Iithril,**_ _ **Nahyra,**_ _ **Lune Sombre,**_ _merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt finit par sortir de ses pensées et remarqua que l'autre sorcier fuyait son regard. Il termina son thé et se leva. L'américain l'imita et envoya verre, tasse, sous tasse et cuillère dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette. Puis il resta planté là où il se trouvait.

« Si ça te met trop mal à l'aise... » commença Newt mais l'autre sorcier secoua la tête.

« Non. Enfin si, mais je crains plus les cauchemars que la perte de mon amour propre. Et s'il te plaît, n'argumente pas sur ce dernier point, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton las alors que le professeur ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

« Comme tu veux. Tant que tu te rappelles que je ne suis pas d'accord, » souffla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres malgré la situation.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et le brun se stoppa.

« Un côté attitré ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pas spécialement. »

« Tu m'aides beaucoup, » marmonna l'américain.

« C'est ton lit. C'est toi qui choisis. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Graves levers les yeux au ciel et s'approcher du côté gauche du lit, dans lequel il se glissa. Newt fit donc le tour et s'installa côté droit. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte, sur le dos, à jeter des coups d'œil à l'autre régulièrement. Un sourire naquit progressivement sur les lèvres du professeur. Puis un léger rire lui échappa. Il vit du coin de l'œil que l'américain se retenait lui aussi de rire. Graves se tourna vers lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils éclatèrent. Trop de gêne. Trop de fatigue. Trop de peine. Leurs esprits avaient décidé de relâcher la pression de la moins désagréable des façons.

Ils étaient là, secoués comme des fruits mûrs qu'on veut faire tomber de l'arbre, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, se tenant le ventre, rigolant à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais Newt releva soudain la tête, lorsqu'un rire du brun se finit en son étranglé.

 _Merlin, laissez-lui un peu de répit_ , pensa-t-il en se redressant et se tournant vers l'américain.

« Percival... » souffla-t-il, ne sachant comment il allait continuer sa phrase, essayant de lui changer les idée, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le brun pleurait, les sanglots le secouant, tourné vers l'extérieur du lit, le visage dans les mains. Newt hésita, puis décida qu'il emmerdait la bien-pensance et la décence et s'approcha de l'autre sorcier, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et se collant contre son dos. Tout ce que Percy avait construit les décennies précédentes, son avenir, son métier, sa vie, tout venait de s'écrouler. Qu'en avait-il à faire de la décence. Il le tira contre lui, passant son autre bras sous son cou et rabattant sa main sur sa poitrine. Le brun agrippa son avant bras.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ! » gémit-il à travers ses larmes. « J'ai toujours tout fait dans les règles. Je n'en ai pas transgressé _une seule_. J'ai démarré en bas, tout en bas, et je me suis laissé marcher dessus par des supérieurs répugnants, des années durant. J'ai accepté d'avancer tête baissée. Et quand enfin j'arrive à m'en sortir, à me dire que j'ai le droit d'être fier de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je suis devenu– »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les sanglots prenant le dessus. Newt pleurait aussi, le front appuyé contre la nuque de l'américain. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Aucune parole rassurante à offrir. Parce que rien ne pouvait apaiser la souffrance de Percival, en cet instant. Alors le professeur se contenta de le tenir contre lui, sans un mot, le temps qu'il se calme. Il aurait pu se reculer lorsque les sanglots se stoppèrent, mais il ne bougea pas. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le sorcier s'était endormi d'épuisement, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il le réveille, ce qui le contraignait à ne pas bouger. Ignorant sa conscience qui ricanait – même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison – il s'allongea du mieux qu'il put et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller que le brun, le nez chatouillé par ses cheveux – qui sentaient toujours aussi bon.

Il ferma les yeux et se rendit compte que pour lui aussi la journée avait été harassante. Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, suppliant Merlin que l'auror ne fasse pas de cauchemar.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Merlin dut l'entendre, parce que lorsque Newt se réveilla, le jour était levé et puisqu'il était toujours littéralement enroulé autour de Percival, il était certain que ce dernier n'avait pas fait de cauchemar – il l'aurait senti sinon. Miraculeusement, il sentait encore son bras, qui avait passé la nuit sous le cou de l'auror. Il sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier la présence de l'autre sorcier près de lui. Puis il se rappela l'état de l'américain, avant de s'endormir et le sourire ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Il ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, essayant de sortir le son de ses sanglots de son esprit.

« Tu n'es pas tombé, Percy, » murmura-t-il soudain en tournant la tête vers le plafond. « Je sais que tu ne le crois pas, mais tu n'es _pas_ tombé. Tu n'as pas à te redresser, parce que tu ne t'es jamais courbé. Tu n'as jamais abandonné. Et tu continues à te battre, jour après jour. Tu vas mieux qu'au début. On le sait tous les deux. Et le chemin est encore long, mais tu y arriveras. Tu _es_ un auror. Et tu retrouveras ton poste. Je sais que ça semble impossible à Prewett, mais tu le feras. Tu gagnes en mobilité, chaque semaine. Tu as retrouvé ta puissance. Tu _vas_ y arriver. Et je serai là à chaque fois que tu douteras. »

Il se tut, les larmes aux yeux, et recala sa joue sur l'oreiller, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bruns. Il inspira lentement tentant de laisser partir la boule dans sa gorge. Finalement, à force de se concentrer sur sa respiration, il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ce fut Percival qui se réveilla la fois suivante, s'étirant très lentement, jusqu'à ce que Newt se réveille. Une série de grognements et de bâillements plus tard, ils se levèrent et se traînèrent à la cuisine sans un mot. Ils commencèrent à discuter une fois à table, devant le petit déjeuner. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de sujets délicats. Newt sentit pourtant que l'ambiance devenait tendue. Alors il proposa de descendre dans la réserve, et tenta d'apaiser les choses, en remerciant l'américain à chaque fois, et en lui disant qu'il savait bien faire telle ou telle chose. S'il avait été plus reposé, il aurait su que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder. L'américain n'était _pas_ une créature qu'on apaisait à force de lui parler d'un ton doux. Mais il était toujours secoué par la veille. Et forcément, Graves finit par craquer.

« Arrête de dire des choses gentilles ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Je ne suis qu'un sorcier ordinaire ! Je n'ai rien de plus que les autres ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement.

« Par merlin, tu ne te rends pas compte ! » s'écria le jeune professeur. « Tu ne vois pas les regards posés sur toi ! Moi oui ! Je les vois chaque jour, depuis des mois ! À part du respect et de l'admiration, je n'ai rien vu d'autre ! »

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha du brun, l'attrapant par les bords de son manteau.

« Je me contrefous que tu n'aies pas envie de l'entendre. Je te dis seulement ce que je vois. Ce que j'entends. Ce que je ressens, » gronde-t-il dans un souffle. « Tu es une force de la nature, Percival Graves. De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu croiser, et Merlin sait qu'il y en a un sacré paquet, dans un nombre impressionnant de pays, je n'en ai jamais rencontré des comme toi. J'ai cru savoir ce qu'était l'abnégation, le courage, la volonté. Mais tu élèves ces valeurs au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer »

Il le relâcha, passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais il n'arriva pas à se calmer. Et l'américain était comme statufié.

« Tu n'est _pas_ ordinaire ! Tu es _tout_ sauf ordinaire. Tu as résisté à des mois d'emprisonnement et de torture, par celui qui est considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Tu as souffert durant des mois, défiant les pronostiques des médicomages qui ne pensaient même pas que tu pourrais te resservir de ta jambe gauche. Tu as continué à avancer, pas après pas, _littéralement_. Tu t'es battu, encore et encore. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras être de nouveau auror mais– »

Newt déglutit et pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait laisser sortir tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des mois.

« Peu importe combien ce sera dur, tu trouveras un nouveau chemin, tu continueras à avancer, et tu auras à tes côtés des gens prêts à t'aider, où que tu ailles, parce que tu le mérites. Parce que tu es une personne trop belle pour que ceux que tu côtoies soient capable de faire autre chose que de t'aimer, » finit-il dans un murmure, la vision brouillée par les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

Soudain, ce fut trop. Il ne supporta plus le regard de Percival sur lui, les animaux dans les enclos autour d'eux qui vivaient leur vie paisible, le martèlement de son cœur dans ses oreilles, sa propre respiration. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Littéralement.

Ou en tout cas, il fit trois pas avant d'être brusquement arrêté. Une poigne d'acier s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tira en arrière. La force appliquée le fit pivoter sur lui-même sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Il se retrouva sans comprendre comment le torse collé à celui de Percy, sa main toujours enserrée autour de son poignet. Il vit Percival déglutir, ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, avant de se reculer d'un petit pas. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles l'américain ne le quitta pas des yeux. Finalement, il leva une main, lentement, avant de la poser encore plus doucement à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de l'anglais. Son autre main n'avait toujours pas lâchée son poignet. Newt sentit qu'il tremblait légèrement.

« Ne dit pas ce genre de choses, » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau du professeur, réduisant l'espace entre eux à néant.

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Tu es le genre de personnes qui attire les autres à elles, et moi je suis un parmi tous ceux que tu captives. »

« Arrête tes conneries, je ne _captive_ personne, » protesta le brun.

« Si, bien sûr que si, » contra Newt. _Tu me captives_ , faillit-il ajouter mais s'en empêcha, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Percival se rapprocha de nouveau, laissant glisser sa main du poignet de l'anglais pour attraper ses doigts et les serrer doucement.

« C'est toi la belle personne, Newton Scamander. Un petit éclat de pureté qui tient à distance les ténèbres qui essaient de recouvrir notre monde. Nous avons besoin de personnes qui nous rappellent qu'il y a plus de sorciers gentils que méchants. De gens comme toi qui nous font garder espoir. Et j'ai besoin de te garder près de moi pour ne pas que les ténèbres me bouffent, parce qu'elles ont failli le faire un nombre incalculable de fois mais depuis que je te côtoie, elles se tiennent à distance. Ta spontanéité, ta joie de vivre, ton sourire... » commença à lister le brun dans un souffle.

Il laissa glisser son pouce le long de la mâchoire du plus jeune, du menton à l'oreille. L'esprit de Newt était complètement vide. Il n'arrivait qu'à ressentir. La voix chaude de l'américain. Sa peau contre la sienne. Ses pupilles qui s'étaient lentement dilatées jusqu'à grignoter tout l'iris marron. Son souffle contre son visage. Il devait fuir. Immédiatement. Mais il n'en avait tellement pas envie. Il serra un peu plus les doigts entre les siens, mais l'américain se recula lentement, avant de lui offrir un sourire gêné.

« Je suis navré, je– je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser, c'est le chaos dans mon esprit, » soupira-t-il.

Merlin merci, le cerveau du professeur se remit à fonctionner en même temps que Graves s'éloigna.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, » assura-t-il. « Je– »

Il ne put aller plus loin. L'alarme anti intrusion sonna. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de se mettre à courir vers la cabane. Percival arriva en premier, grimpa à l'échelle avec une vivacité incroyable et jaillit littéralement dans les appartements de Newt, prêt à attaquer. Mais ce n'était qu'un nifleur qui essayait de s'échapper. Ils le rapportèrent à son enclos avant de sortir. Percy partit faire un tour dans le parc pendant que le professeur corrigeait des copies.

Ils ne se revirent que le soir, et s'il y eut une légère gêne dans les premières minutes, elle disparut naturellement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il y eut à partir de ce jour quelque chose en plus lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Une émotion diffuse mais bien présente.

Une affection sur laquelle Newt n'arrivait – ne cherchait – à mettre de nom, mais qu'il sentait bel et bien. Et d'après le regard de Percy, l'auror le sentait également.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le temps reprit son cours. Les jours passèrent. La fin de l'année scolaire arriva. La dernière semaine de juin fut consacrée aux corrections des BUSEs et des ASPICs, puis à la remise en ordre du château. Le premier juillet, tout le personnel était parti. Sauf Newt et Dumbledore. Oui, même Percival. Le directeur adjoint avait réussit à trouver un poste pour l'ex-auror, dans le département des aurors anglais. Une place sur le terrain, avec les plus expérimentés. Le but étant de prouver qu'il était toujours capable de faire son travail.

Newt en avait été ravi.

Mais passés les premiers jours sans l'américain – qui dormait sur place, à Londres – il déchanta rapidement. Il se sentait seul. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de n'avoir à parler qu'aux petits. Et s'il comprenait ce qu'ils lui répondaient, ils n'avaient pas la conversation d'un être humain. Cependant, il fut énormément occupé par une première tentative de communiquer avec les Centaures, ce qui aida à faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

La "formation" de Graves dura tout le mois de juillet. Et chaque nouveau jour parut plus long que la veille au magizoologue. Mais ils finirent par tous être passés. Lorsqu'il revint, Newt eut l'impression que son quotidien s'éclairait. Il souriait plus, avait plus d'entrain.

Début août, ils ne se virent pas beaucoup non plus, seulement pour le repas des petits. Graves continuait à s'entraîner comme un forcené dans la Salle sur Demande et Newt organisa la première rencontre officielle entre la horde des Centaures de Poudlard et Dumbledore. Il participa à la réunion. Lorsqu'il revint, à l'aube, il était extatique. Mais lorsque Graves arriva, ils ne parlèrent pas de ça. L'américain avait une lettre dans la main. Une lettre du MACUSA, qu'il venait de recevoir.

Newt laissa le thé qu'il était en train de préparer et s'approcha de Percival, qui tenait l'enveloppe comme si elle allait lui exploser dans les mains.

« Ouvre-là, tu seras fixé, » déclara-t-il au brun, qui hocha lentement la tête.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et la laissa tomber sur la table basse, avant de déplier le parchemin. Il lut une première fois, puis une seconde, avant de regarder l'anglais et de lui tendre. Newt commença à s'inquiéter, parce que Graves avait une attitude totalement neutre. Il se saisit du parchemin et le parcourut rapidement.

.

 _Monsieur Graves,_

 _Nous avons été contactés par Theseus Scamander, qui nous a informés de vos services rendus au département des aurors de Grande-Bretagne. À la suite de ces informations, nous avons tenu une réunion pour décider de votre avenir au sein du MACUSA._

 _J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez réintégré à votre poste de chef de service sécurité et du département des aurors du MACUSA au premier septembre de cette année._

 _Vous êtes prié de vous présenter à votre bureau trois jours avant afin de pouvoir reprendre les affaires en cours et effectuer la passation entre votre remplaçante et vous._

 _Seraphina Picquery,_

 _Présidente du MACUSA_

 _._

 _Nous sommes ravis de vous compter de nouveau parmi nous, Percival._

 _._

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, avant qu'un grand sourire naquisse sur les lèvres de Newt et qu'il se rapproche du brun pour passer les bras autour de son cou quelques secondes, avant de se reculer et de le prendre par les épaules.

« Tu as réussi ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu n'en as jamais douté, » répondit simplement l'auror, de l'affection dans le regard. « Qui est Theseus ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Il m'a... interrogé l'autre fois, et je n'ai pas pensé à te poser la question après. »

« C'est mon frère, » marmonna le plus jeune.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, » souffla l'américain.

« Moi je n'ai pas de problèmes avec lui, » souffla le professeur. « C'est lui qui en a toujours eu avec moi. »

Puis il rendit la lettre à son destinataire et se détourna, retournant à la préparation de son thé. Il sentit Graves le suivre dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » lui demanda ce dernier.

Newt haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, » soupira-t-il. « Il est le grand frère, jaloux que ses parents s'occupent d'un autre enfant que lui. Depuis aussi loin que je me rappelle, il a toujours cherché à prouver qu'il était le meilleur, même s'il fallait me dénigrer... _surtout_ s'il fallait me dénigrer dans le processus. »

« Ça a duré longtemps ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« Ça n'a jamais arrêté. Ma mère est morte entre ma quatrième et ma cinquième année, et mon père l'année suivante. Il s'est _occupé_ de moi jusqu'à ma majorité. Depuis mes dix-sept ans, je ne l'ai revu qu'en trois ou quatre occasions, toujours officielles. Cinq avec l'autre fois, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

« Comment tu te sens ? Lui en veux-tu ? » questionna l'auror d'une voix douce.

Newt versa le thé dans les tasses et les posa sur le plan de travail, avant de se tourner vers Graves. Il rencontra son regard et s'empêcha de le détourner immédiatement.

« Non, je ne lui en veut pas. Je voudrais... » il soupira. « Je voudrais qu'il soit ce qu'il est censé être pour moi, » finit-il en tournant les yeux vers le sol.

Il vit les pieds de l'auror se rapprocher, mais ne bougea pas.

« Tu voudrais un grand frère, » déclara-t-il.

Le professeur releva des yeux brouillés de larmes, et hocha lentement la tête.

« Allez, viens là, » soupira Graves en le tirant par le bras.

Le plus jeune se laissa prendre dans les bras, sans un mot, sans un mouvement. Finalement, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'auror et le serra doucement contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et laissa glisser quelques larmes. Mais il n'était plus aussi seul qu'avant.

Il avait Percy.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Et _ça_ arriva.

Là, alors qu'il se sentait protégé du monde entier pour la première fois depuis des années.

Newt y avait déjà un peu pensé, sans s'appesantir dessus. Les mois passant, il avait presque cru qu'il allait réussir à l'éviter. Il pensait que si ça arrivait, ça serait progressif.

Il _le_ sentit couler en lui doucement, délicatement, même, mais en quelques secondes, tout fut joué.

Il laissa ses mains se crisper sur la chemise de l'auror. Il inspira doucement, les yeux fermés, et ignora la partie de son cerveau – pas si importante que ça étonnamment – qui venait de tirer toutes les sonnettes d'alarme, qui hurlait à l'ennemi et qui venait de décréter le couvre feu voire la loi martiale.

Non.

Il refusait de s'en faire. Pas pour ce genre de choses. Alors il cala un peu mieux sa joue contre l'épaule du brun et soupira doucement, profitant du moment.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La dernière semaine arriva. Puis la dernière journée. Le dernier repas. Plein de "derniers", qui déprimèrent Newt un peu plus à chaque fois.

Ils passèrent la dernière nuit de Percy dans la réserve, à parler de choses et d'autres. Il y eut surtout beaucoup de silence et de coups d'œil jetés à la dérobade et détournés dès que l'autre donnait l'impression de le regarder. Sur la fin de la nuit, Newt attrapa un parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire. Il devait– il y avait certaines choses qu'il devait lui dire, s'il trouvait le courage.

Et puis le moment de partir fut arrivé. Dougal ne voulait pas lâcher l'auror et il fallut le stupéfixer pour que Percy puisse le poser. Puis ils sortirent des appartements de Newt, passèrent récupérer la valise de Graves dans ses appartements, descendirent les escaliers au ralenti, traversèrent le parc en traînant des pieds, et arrivèrent au point de transplanage de Pré-au-Lard.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, » marmonna Graves.

L'anglais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, posant sur lui un regard blasé. L'autre leva les mains en l'air, un peu amusé, et transplana. Newt l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent à la gare maritime de Southampton. Ils passèrent dans la partie moldue et cherchèrent les guichets d'embarquement. Une fois trouvés, ils s'arrêtèrent, face à face.

« Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ces prochaines semaines ? Tu accepte la proposition de Dumbledore ? Tu vas rester prof ? » demanda le brun.

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai envie de... partir. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'école sans toi, je crois. J'ai besoin de changer de paysage. De retrouver un peu de liberté, » avoua-t-il. »

« Plus d'élèves ? » sourit le plus âgé.

Newt laissa échapper un rire.

« C'est ça. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu survivre à une année entière. Enfin, au fin fond de la Chine ou de l'Australie, je souhaite bien du courage à qui voudra me contacter, » ricana-t-il.

« Oh. Je... ne pourrai pas te joindre ? Même par courrier ? » demanda l'américain.

Newt laissa échapper une grimace.

« Non. Je ne pense pas, » admit-il en détournant le regard. « Tu dois y aller, » ajouta-t-il.

Newt commençait à ne plus supporter le poids dans son estomac, qui grossissait encore et encore, au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait.

« Je suis désolé, » souffla soudain l'américain. « J'aurais voulu rester. Que ce ne soit pas si soudain. Que– mais je dois– je dois essayer de retrouver– ce que j'étais, » balbutia-t-il.

La respiration du professeur se fit laborieuse alors qu'il relevait la tête, mais Percy ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux vissés au sol.

« Je voulais– je voulais trouver le courage de te– » Percival secoua la tête et lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. « Je ne suis pas encore digne de toi, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le plus jeune se figea complètement à ces mots. Graves le prit dans ses bras, quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il l'eut relâché, il leva la main et effleura sa joue avec une telle tendresse... Puis il se détourna, avant de prendre sa valise et tourner les talons pour s'avancer vers la file des embarquements.

Newt sortit fébrilement la lettre de la poche de sa veste, la décacheta et, attirant discrètement à lui un stylo moldu, griffonna quelques phrases en urgence. Il recacheta la lettre, apposa quelques sortilèges dessus – avec le plus de discrétion possible, toujours – et retrouva Graves dans la file d'attente. Ils passèrent l'embarquement et Newt fut autorisé à l'accompagner jusque sur le quai après que l'auror eut lancé un léger sort de confusion à l'hôtesse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres de la passerelle. Aucun d'eux ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Newt sorte la lettre et la tende à son ami.

« N'essaie pas de l'ouvrir, elle se décachettera d'elle-même dans quelques heures, » déclara-t-il.

« Très bien, » accepta l'américain.

Graves essaya de capter son regard mais le plus jeune le fuyait.

« Newt– »

« Vas-y, tu vas être refusé, sinon, » rappela le professeur en se reculant d'un pas.

L'américain fut bien obligé d'obéir lorsque la petite cloche signalant l'enlèvement de la passerelle résonna. Il attira le plus jeune dans une dernière étreinte. Newt enroula aussitôt ses bras autour du brun et le serra contre lui. Elle ne dura pas longtemps. Trois secondes. Peut-être quatre. Et lorsqu'il fallut le laisser se reculer, Newt eut l'impression qu'il allait hurler de douleur. Il serra les dents et baissa la tête. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le regarder s'éloigner. Sinon il allait le suivre, ou l'obliger à rester. Et il n'avait le droit de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Percival non plus ne se retourna pas. Pour les même raisons, même s'il ne savait pas. Il avait déjà failli faire une énorme bêtise en plein milieu de la gare maritime. Il trouva sa cabine et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Il ne ressentait rien. Il était comme anesthésié. Ou il essayait de l'être. Parce qu'en réalité, il avait mal.

Il voulait transplaner sur le quai qu'il voyait par le hublot. Il tenta de ne pas regarder à travers mais il n'eut pas la volonté nécessaire. Savait-on jamais, il pourrait voir Newt encore quelques secondes.

Il se pencha et chercha le professeur. Il finit par le trouver, le regard dirigé vers le haut de la passerelle mais les yeux dans le vague, et une main sur sa joue. La joue que l'auror avait caressée. _Tu n'es qu'un abruti Percival Graves_ , se morigéna-t-il.

Newt n'était pas à plus de dix mètres. Mais la coque du bateau les séparait. Le MACUSA, leurs pays d'origine et leurs métiers respectifs les séparaient. La _putain de vie_ les séparait. Et Graves la haït, le temps d'une seconde.

La trompe du bateau sonna et le bâtiment vibra sous la force des hélices qui se mettaient en route. Percival vit le professeur se cacher subitement le visage dans les mains et éclater en sanglots. Et seuls les moldus sur le quai l'empêchèrent de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne supporta pas de le voir ainsi et pourtant il se contorsionna pour le regarder le plus longtemps possible, même lorsque le bateau pivota et le cacha à sa vue. Il s'assit sans grâce sur sa couchette et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il avait encore l'impression de voir Newt pleurant son départ et il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le matelas avant de craquer. Il pleura à son tour, de longues minutes.

Il était seul. Encore.

Non.

Il ne se sentait pas seul. Il connaissait la solitude. Elle était difficile, mais il s'en était accommodé, les années passant.

Là, il se sentait _abandonné_. Seul après avoir côtoyé la plus formidable des personnes.

Ça avait été difficile en juillet, lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés tout un mois, mais il avait été plus qu'occupé et s'effondrait dans son lit le soir, totalement épuisé. Assez pour ne pas faire trop de cauchemars, d'ailleurs. Mais là il savait qu'il n'allait pas revoir l'anglais avant... avant...

Et c'était mille fois plus douloureux qu'avoir été seul en n'ayant rien connu d'autre.

Il avait le cœur en miette.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ***Sourire gêné, goutte de sueur qui glisse le long de la tempe***

 **Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse, j'ai licorne acrobatique, je suis déjà à la bourre.**

 ***Part en courant***

 **.**

 **À très vite !  
Kae**


	11. Chapitre 11

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre. J'ai tellement envie de mettre "complete" que j'ai craqué XD. Pas peur, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais on y est presque cette fois. Encore un après celui-ci plus l'épilogue. (En passant, z'avez failli avoir ce chapitre hier, mais je me suis astreint à répondre aux reviews et aux mps avant.)_**

 _ **D'ailleurs. En parlant de reviews. Je les ai lues au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivaient. Mais du coup je les ai toutes reprises. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime. Vous êtes géniaux. C'est de loin ma fic longue avec le plus de succès (ratio nombre de chapitres/ nombre de reviews). Alors, une fois encore, merci à tous. Et merci pour vous soucier de ma santé. Ça ne va pas mal, hein, promis. J'ai des soucis de dos, simplement, et certains jours... passent plus lentement que d'autres, voilà. Ce sera probablement réglé d'ici quelques mois.**_

 ** _En passant, vous trouverez dans ce chapitre la phrase du défi de septembre 2018. Elle est entre crochets []. Oui, un an pour 12 chapitres et un épilogue, j'ai un peu beaucoup honte. Mais j'en vois le bout. Enfin._**

 ** _Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dans la lettre hein ? Vous êtes bien certains ? Parce qu'on rentre un peu dans le "grand drama" de cette histoire. L'apex, avant la redescente, en bien ou en mal, là est la question. Ce qui est certain c'est que ce pauvre Percy est malmené. Et je ne vous en dis pas plus sinon je vais vous spoiler ^^' (en vrai il y avait une autre phrase où je disais ce qu'il se passait dans la suite du chapitre mais je ne veux pas vous gâcher le plaisir alors je l'ai enlevée)._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **PoneyRose, AuroreMalfoy, chloe. arz, Lune Sombre, Proelium**_ , _ **Iithril, Hinanoyuki,**_ _merci pour la review !_

 _ **Proelium** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de cette lettre que tu attends impatiemment !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après avoir réussi à s'arrêter de pleurer, Graves resta dans la position où il se trouvait, roulé en boule sur sa couchette. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il bougea, en sentant une légère vibration dans sa poche. Il comprit que la lettre s'était décachetée d'elle-même. Les doigts tremblants, il s'en saisit.

.

 _Percival,_

 _J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'écrire. Que dire qui n'a pas déjà été dit ? Mais en vérité, la réponse à cette question est : tant de choses. Quelques unes tellement importantes._

Graves se mordit la lèvre. Oui, il y avait tant de chose qu'il voulait lui dire maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Inspirant lentement, il reprit sa lecture.

 _Ton départ me déchire et me rend heureux. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ton pays te manque. Et je suis soulagé que tu puisses le retrouver. Tu n'es pas totalement Percival Graves sans l'Amérique et le MACUSA. J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de pardonner à ceux qui n'ont pas su voir la supercherie de Grindelwald. Ils tiennent à toi, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Ne l'oublie pas._

 _Ça a été dur d'accepter. De te laisser partir. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réussi, pour être honnête. Je m'empêche juste de t'enlever et t'enfermer dans la réserve avec les petits. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Je ne peux pas être sincèrement content. Pas totalement._

 _Et pourtant, je le fais, parce que c'est la chose à faire. Je ne sais pas si tu passeras me rendre visite de temps à autres, mais avant, tu dois faire la paix avec ton passé, définitivement. Je voudrais t'épargner la douleur, la peine, la désorientation à ton arrivée, parce que les choses auront changé en plusieurs mois. Plus d'un an. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout comme je ne peux pas te garder près de moi, pour mon simple plaisir. Je n'en ai pas le droit._

L'auror ferma les yeux, luttant contre les nouvelles larmes qui voulaient sortir. Il ne voulait pas continuer la lettre, chaque mot le faisait un peu plus souffrir. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Newt.

 _Ta vie, ce sont les États-Unis. Le MACUSA. Tu as tellement souffert lorsque tu as cru que tu ne pourrais plus être auror que je ne peux pas t'en priver juste parce que tu vas me manquer. Merlin, tu me manques déjà alors que je t'entends dire au revoir à Dougal. J'aurais voulu te le donner, tu sais, et je crois que tu aurais été tenté de l'emmener avec toi, mais les lois du MACUSA ne le permettent pas alors je n'ai pas voulu te faire plus du mal en te le proposant._

 _Tu sais, je crois que si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais pu te suivre aux États-Unis. Je ne suis pas réellement attaché à la Grande Bretagne. Enfin, tu ne l'as pas proposé et surtout, il y a ces maudites lois. Je ne peux pas laisser les petits. Je ne le veux pas. Ce serait renier qui je suis, et j'ai mis trop longtemps à l'accepter pour laisser tomber maintenant._

Percival gémit en se prenant la tête dans une main, l'autre tenant la lettre. Les larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues, sans bruit, sans sanglots. Essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche, il replongea dans la lettre.

 _Je crois que j'écris pour ne pas avoir à plier cette lettre, désormais. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Pardonne-moi. Je te souhaite de retrouver ta vie d'avant et toutes ses satisfactions. Tu le mérites, plus que beaucoup. Plus que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés en tout cas._

 _On n'en a jamais réellement parlé tranquillement, parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te confronter là-dessus et que les rares fois où on l'a évoqué, la discussion s'est enflammée, mais ton enlèvement et ta captivité n'ont pas fait de toi quelqu'un de moins puissant ou moins respectable, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais j'ai eu assez de temps pour te regarder et comprendre que tu te sens sali, que tu penses avoir trahis la confiance des tiens. Tu penses que tu ne mérites plus ton poste, qu'ils feraient mieux de mettre une personne plus capable à ta place. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es toujours compétent. Tu m'as parlé de confiance en moi, la veille de la rentrée, en septembre. Je me permets de te le dire à mon tour. Aies confiance en toi, en tes capacités. S'il te plaît. Tu mérites tellement d'être de nouveau en paix avec toi-même. Et je sais que tu as la force en toi pour y parvenir._

Il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il aurait dû rester avec Newt. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser qu'il allait faire la paix avec lui-même, là bas, alors que la personne qui le faisait se sentir bien allait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres ?

 _Je dois m'arrêter là, on va partir pour Southampton. Pourtant, j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait toujours temps d'en parler, plus tard. Et voilà qu'on te_ – _qu'on te reprend à moi. Pardon. Tu n'appartiens à personne, je sais. Et jamais je ne me permettrais de penser le contraire. C'est juste que c'est dur d'accepter ton départ._

Il secoua la tête, les larmes continuant de couler, inlassablement. _Non, Newt, tu as raison. Une partie de moi t'appartient. Celle que tu as remise d'aplomb, sans même le savoir, et qui me permet de me reconstruire, aujourd'hui_ , pensa-t-il. Il serra les dents en se rendant compte qu'il arrivait à la fin de la lettre. Il ne voulait pas la finir. Parce qu'ensuite, il n'aurait plus rien de nouveau de la part de l'anglais.

 _Je te remercie, Percival, pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée ces derniers mois. Pour les petits, bien entendu. Mais tu m'as aidé à trouver un peu de confiance quelque part entre ma timidité et ma passion pour les créatures. Tu es resté chaque jour ou presque à mes côtés et tu n'as pas seulement accepté cette passion mais tu l'as partagée avec moi, et c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas connu depuis ma scolarité, et encore. Merci d'avoir partagé cette amitié avec moi. Je la garderai dans mon cœur et la chérirai. Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie. Ne reste pas seul. Je sais que parmi tes collègues, tu trouveras des personnes assez bien pour t'en faire des amis. Tu as bien réussit avec moi, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur avec eux, qui partagent tes passions bien plus que moi._

 _Prends soin de toi, surtout._

 _Je t'embrasse, et te souhaite le meilleur._

 _Newt._

Un cri d'impuissance jaillit de la bouche de Percy. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il trouverait d'autres personnes comme lui !? Non seulement c'était impossible mais il ne le _voulait_ pas. Il ne voulait personne d'autre avec qui sourire. Avec qui plaisanter. Personne d'autre à prendre dans ses bras. Personne d'autre à qui montrer ses faiblesses et qu'il laisse le soutenir...

Il restait quelques phrases. Elles avaient une écriture bien plus saccadée, et d'une couleur différente. Elles avaient été rajoutées à la va vite, plus tard.

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Le dois-je ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'attacher à moi. Pas alors que tu vas partir. Pas alors que... mais ces mots, Percival. Et ta main. La douceur de tes doigts sur ma joue. Que voulaient-ils dire ? Est-ce moi qui les ai compris comme je désespère d'entendre ce genre de mots de ta bouche ? Et ton regard ? M'as-tu vraiment détaillé de_ _CETTE_ _manière ? Ou encore une fois, mes fantasmes me font perdre la tête ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant_

Et la lettre s'arrêtait là, sans même un dernier point d'interrogation.

Et il n'y eut plus rien d'autre à lire.

Il retourna le parchemin. Vierge.

Il pleura, encore et encore. Un sentiment de souffrance et de rage enfla en lui.

[Non. Newt n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.]

Graves insonorisa sa cabine. Se laissa glisser contre la porte, finissant assit à même la moquette. Il sentit le premier sanglot remonter le long de sa trachée, lui donnant envie de vomir. Le temps qu'il s'échappe de sa bouche, il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Un second suivit, et toute une ribambelle d'autres. Dans un hurlement de rage, il se releva d'un bond et projeta sa magie dans la pièce. En quelques secondes, elle fut totalement ravagée. Le lit n'était que morceaux de bois éparpillés partout, pas plus gros que la longueur d'une main. Le matelas et l'oreiller avaient explosés, projetant des plumes dans toute la pièce. Le hublot était brisé, ainsi que le miroir au dessus ce qu'il restait du tout petit bureau. La chaise, qui n'avait plus de pieds, gisait dans un coin.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, frappant le sol de ses poings serrés, sanglotant violemment.

Newt n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit. Il ne– Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit de vive voix ? Pourquoi– il serait resté. Il aurait trouvé une solution pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Il aurait été prêt à le cacher. Il aurait– mais rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Parce que Newt–

Lentement, une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit.

Dans les faits, c'était lui qui était parti, pas l'anglais... C'était donc à lui, Percival Graves, de revenir.

Brusquement, il se leva, rangea soigneusement la lettre – qui avait échappé au massacre, _bizarrement_ – dans son enveloppe, la glissa dans sa poche en faisant attention à ne pas la plier. Puis il répara les dommages qu'il avait causé, se rafraîchit le visage et sortit de sa cabine. Il se dirigea vers la passerelle et un sort de confusion plus tard, il lui fut permis de parler au commandant.

« À combien sommes-nous des côtes anglaises ? » demanda Percival, l'estomac noué.

« Pardon ? »

« À quelle distance ? »

« Oh. Approximativement six cent cinquante mille marins. »

« En kilomètres, ça fait combien ? »

« Mille deux cent kilomètres, » répondit l'homme en uniforme.

L'auror accusa le coup. Sans même un merci, il sortit et se retrouva sans savoir comment sur le pont supérieur, accoudé au bastingage. Il se rappela une scène similaire quelques mois auparavant, Newt à a droite. Cette fois, le professeur était loin. À plus de mille kilomètres. Il avait espéré transplaner. Mais à cette distance... il n'aurait pas assez de magie. Même Grindelwald ne pourrait pas, pensa-t-il avec une grimace.

Il resta plusieurs heures accoudé à la rambarde. L'air était bien plus doux qu'en décembre. Il ressassa encore et encore les mois précédents, les bons et les mauvais moments. Et Newt. Encore et toujours. Il sursauta lorsqu'on tira sur sa manche. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit une gamine de six ou sept ans, de longs cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux marron.

« Pourquoi vous êtes triste ? » demanda-t-elle avec toute sa candeur.

Percival eut envie de pleurer.

« Parce que j'ai laissé une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi en Angleterre, » avoua-t-il, osant mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Mon papa aussi il a laissé maman là bas. Et il est triste comme vous. »

L'auror détourna les yeux devant la comparaison qui... qui aurait dû être fausse et qui pourtant se rapprochait un peu trop de la réalité.

« Juliette ? » appela-t-on un peu plus loin. « Ah, te voilà ! Arrête d'embêter les gens, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » s'énerva le père de la fillette. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, » déclara-t-il ensuite à Graves. « J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que... enfin, pardon, » lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, la main de la petite dans la sienne.

Il n'avait eu que quelques secondes, mais il avait eu le temps de voir la tristesse profonde dans le regard de l'homme. Il avait eu l'impression de se voir.

Il ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il décida d'arrêter de fuir. D'accepter ce qu'il ressentait. Maintenant, il ne risquait plus d'avouer à Newt quoi que ce soit sans le vouloir.

Mais que devait-il faire ? Prendre le bateau dans l'autre sens une fois arrivé à New-York ? C'était la solution qui l'appelait le plus fort. Mais la vérité, c'était que des sorciers comptaient sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas leur faire faux bond. Et puis... Newt avait raison. Il devait faire la paix avec son passé avant de le revoir. Il devait redevenir celui qu'il était. Pas la moitié de sorcier qu'il était devenu, peu importe ce que le professeur pouvait en dire.

Oui. Il ne reviendrait que lorsqu'il le mériterait. Pas avant. Et il avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Heureusement, il savait par où commencer. Il rentra dans sa cabine et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, paniqué et en sueur, il se rappela de la plus violente des manières ce que ça faisait d'être tiré du sommeil par un cauchemar. Mais cela lui donna une raison de plus de continuer à avancer. Il s'obligea à se rendormir, reléguant son inquiétude à l'idée de faire d'autres cauchemars au fond de son esprit.

Être digne de Newt. Voilà à quoi il allait passer son temps.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la gare maritime de New-York, il se figea. Le bruit des moteurs de voiture, les passants qui s'interpellaient, les fers des chevaux claquant sur le macadam...

Malgré le manque enserrant son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était chez lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'était le grand jour. Percival allait devoir présenter le dossier au congrès.

Après cinq mois d'acharnement, avoir prouvé qu'il était encore à la hauteur de son poste,

Après avoir stoppé des sbires de Grindelwald _trois fois_ ,

Après avoir mené presque en secret ses recherches,

Après avoir trouvé en Queenie Goldstein une alliée improbable, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir des renseignements dans le dos de sa sœur,

Après s'être présenté à la présidente deux semaines plus tôt en lui demandant de réunir le congrès en refusant de lui montrer le dossier comme il était censé le faire selon la loi.

Il allait présenter une demande qui bousculerait le monde magique des États-Unis.

Il était terrifié.

Mais encore plus déterminé.

.

C'était ridicule, Percival en avait conscience.

Il avait présenté ou défendu des projets de toutes sortes, au moins une dizaine de fois, de temps à autre sur des sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait pas beaucoup, alors qu'il connaissait celui-là par cœur. Il y était toujours allé au culot, jouant de son charme naturel pour que les membres du congrès lui mangent dans la main. Et il avait toujours réussi.

C'était ridicule, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était mort de trouille.

Et puis, deux choses étaient différentes :

\- Il avait été emprisonné. Depuis, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune crédibilité,

\- De la validation de ce dossier dépendait beaucoup trop de choses. Dont la suite de sa carrière et de sa vie en général.

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Immédiatement, il s'appliqua à prendre un visage neutre et entra d'un pas qu'il fit croire sûr. Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce. La quasi-totalité des membres étaient présents, plus quelques sorciers étrangers.

Il failli gronder de frustration en découvrant Theseus Scamander aux côté de la présidente. L'anglais devait avoir quelque chose à traiter avec elle et elle l'avait invité à la session. Ça compliquerait peut-être un peu les choses.

Il crut sentir une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se lança un léger _sonorus_ sans baguette et se jeta dans le vide. En tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il eut.

« Madame la Présidente du MACUSA, Monsieur le gouverneur de la communauté magique d'Océanie, Monsieur le chef du département des aurors du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, mesdames et messieurs les directeurs de départements et membres du MACUSA, je vous remercie de votre présence, » commença-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

Peut-être avait-il encore un peu de crédibilité, après tout.

« Vous avez accepté de répondre à ma demande de session exceptionnelle de ce congrès sans avoir été informé de son contenu, ce pour quoi je vous remercie plus encore. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. »

D'un geste fluide de la main, il fit apparaître autant de dossier que de personnes présentes. La première page était sobre, présentant seulement le titre du sujet.

 _Légalisation de la possession des créatures magiques dans les communautés magiques des États-Unis d'Amérique_.

Il compta quatre secondes avant d'entendre la première exclamation.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites, » reprit-il avec un peu plus de force que précédemment pour couper court à la vague de protestation qui commençait à enfler. « Graves a perdu l'esprit. Finalement, son séjour chez Grindelwald lui a rongé le cerveau, » ricana-t-il avant de redevenir parfaitement sérieux. « Voire : il faut qu'il quitte son poste immédiatement. »

Il s'arrêta pour voir les réactions mais n'obtint qu'un silence stupéfait.

« Je comprend tout à fait votre surprise. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai demandé qu'une session courte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de défendre ce projet tant que vous n'en aurez pas sérieusement prit connaissance. Je vais vous laisser retourner à vos occupations. Je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas le jeter au fond d'un tiroir de vos bureaux après l'avoir raturé d'un bon vieux " _refusé_ ". Je pense que vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne vous ferais pas perdre votre temps pour un projet futile, » prit-il le temps d'expliquer. « Je vous remercie de votre attention, et je– »

« Vos motivations sont personnelles, monsieur Graves, » le coupa sèchement Theseus.

 _Voilà_ , fut la seule pensée de Percival.

Il avait pas mal travaillé avec Theseus au mois d'août précédent. Et il aimait sa droiture. Il avait toujours apprécié le fait que l'anglais ne lui fasse pas de faveur personnelle malgré l'immense respect qu'il existait entre eux. Pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu une dérogation. D'autant qu'il ne l'appréciait plus autant depuis qu'il avait découvert l'envers du personnage, la manière dont il s'était toujours comporté avec son petit frère.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda la représentante du président non-maj.

« Un ami très proche de monsieur Graves serait bien tenté de le rejoindre dans notre pays mais il se trouve qu'il est magizoologue et qu'il transporte avec lui un certain nombre de créatures, toutes interdites par nos lois, que ce rapport propose de modifier, je suppose, » railla l'anglais.

« Je rappelle que c'est grâce à lui que le secret de notre monde a été préservé, » siffla Graves, les dents serrées.

« Et cela lui donnerait le droit à un passe droit ? » ricana Scamander.

« Certainement pas, Theseus ! » s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers Lui. « Je souligne juste que sans les _créatures_ de ce magizoologue, jamais nous n'aurions pu oublietter toute la ville. Nous n'aurions pas non plus pu arrêter Grindelwald. S'il n'avait pas été là, qu'aurions-nous fait ? Quelles auraient été nos options ? Je vous écoute ? » lança-t-il à l'assemblée, provocateur.

Il prit le temps de regarder une dizaine de personnes différentes. Aucune n'osa soutenir son regard. Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers l'anglais.

« Vous m'étonnez, Monsieur Scamander, » reprit-il. « Me rappelez-vous le nombre de fois où je vous ai entendu râler à propos des créatures magique que _vos_ citoyens apportaient jusque chez nous et que nous renvoyions en Angleterre ? Le nombre de fois où vous m'avez demandé quand nous comptions faire évoluer notre société archaïque. »

Le visage de l'anglais vira progressivement au blanc.

« Et vous parlez de motivations personnelles, Theseus, mais dois-je préciser que le magizoologue que vous prenez malin plaisir à descendre n'est autre que votre propre frère, Newton Scamander ? Celui que vous avez passé votre vie à rabaisser par peur que sa notoriété dépasse la vôtre ! » finit-il, se laissant _un peu_ emporter par son agacement.

Rouge de honte cette fois, l'anglais se leva sans un mot et quitter la salle d'une démarche digne.

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut-il manifester une opinion ? » demanda-t-il à la volée, un grand sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Personne ne pipa mot. La présidente Picquery lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Certes, il menait la danse, mais il devait se rappeler que plus de la moitié de l'assistance lui était hiérarchiquement supérieure.

« Revenons donc à mes motivations. Bien entendu qu'elles sont personnelles. Personne ne proposera de changement s'il n'est pas poussé par une envie quelconque. Est-ce que ça remet pour autant en cause l'importance de ce dossier ? Certainement pas. Je ne vous demande pas de le valider les yeux fermés. Je vous demande de l'étudier avec tout le sérieux et l'objectivité que vos fonction demandent, » déclara-t-il en faisant face à la présidente.

Puis il se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée.

« Notre confrontation avec Grindelwald l'année passée nous a montré que ce n'était pas parce que nos règles était très restrictives que les incidents majeurs n'arrivaient pas. Nos confrontations plus récentes avec les sbires de ce fou furieux nous ont appris que nous avions des moyens de les repousser. Mais nos lois concernant la restriction de l'utilisation de la magie nous pénalisent grandement, nous mettant parfois en danger là où nous aurions pu répliquer et les faire tomber. Nous devons nous poser les vraies questions et ne pas nous voiler la face. Un mage noir est là, dehors. Il est assez puissant pour s'en prendre à _n'importe_ lequel d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne voulait pas faire référence à lui-même mais il était le numéro deux du MACUSA et il vit certains sorcier hocher la tête ou le regarder avec approbation.

« Il est là, à notre porte, et nous ne pourrons peut-être pas empêcher la prochaine attaque. En revanche, nous pouvons réagir rapidement et limiter ses effets. Réduire les dommages collatéraux à zéro. Cela, nous pouvons y arriver. Ils y arrivent, en Europe, » glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il jeta un œil à la présidente qui le regardait avec son air habituel. Agacé, mais impressionné.

« Nos lois ont beau être strictes, nous avons parfaitement conscience que nombre de créatures interdites circulent sous le manteau, ici à New-York et dans le reste des États-Unis. Si nous en autorisions une partie, il serait plus simple d'en contrôler le nombre, la provenance et de réduire le nombre de transactions des marchés noirs, » expliqua-t-il.

Il effectua un tour sur lui-même lentement, étudiant son auditoire.

« Il s'agit également du bien être de ces créatures. Si les voies marchandes ne sont pas autorisées, les créatures sont stockées dans des conditions déplorables pour leur permettre de passer sous le manteau. Sans compter que les voies détournées sont souvent plus risquées que les voies légales, que les subterfuges pour ne pas alerter les non-maj sont approximatifs et rendent notre secret plus près d'être éventé à chaque nouvelle transaction. »

À part trois ou quatre personnes clairement outrées, la plupart des sorciers présents avaient l'air de prendre la question au sérieux. Il décida ne pas par argumenter plus.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, ces arguments, ainsi que d'autres sont détaillés dans le rapport que vous avez entre les mains. Je sais que vous prendrez la meilleure décision pour la communauté magique des États-Unis. Je vous remercie encore une fois, pour m'avoir écouté, » finit-il en s'inclinant face à la présidente.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit à pas mesurés. Il continua son chemin plus rapidement jusqu'à son bureau. La porte claqua doucement derrière lui et il s'appuya contre le mur avant de fermer les yeux. On frappa trois coups légers dans son dos. Réprimant une réplique acerbe à envoyer à l'importun, il reprit contenance, se redressa et ouvrit le battant... pour ne trouver que du vide. Il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir quelque chose le frôler.

Il réagit à l'instinct.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il laissa la personne passer, referma la porte comme si de rien n'était et tendit brusquement le bras pour attraper qui-que-soit celui ou celle qui avait _osé_ tenter de le berner. Il allait lancer un _stupefix_ mais se rendit compte qu'il touchait une cape d'invisibilité. Dans le même mouvement, il tira donc dessus.

Il était prêt à se battre pour sa vie. Il était prêt à faire face à Grindelwald lui-même. Il était prêt à tout.

Ou presque.

Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir la personne qui se dévoila à ses yeux. Ses cheveux vaguement coiffés oscillant entre le châtain et le roux. Ses yeux bleu-vert magnifiques et son regard timide. Il luttait pour ne pas détourner le regard, mais en même temps, il donnait l'impression de ne plus jamais vouloir poser les yeux ailleurs que sur l'américain.

Graves s'avança lentement. Un pas. Un second. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. C'était juste impossible qu' _il_ soit présent. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour devoir lever à peine la tête s'il voulait continuer à le regarder dans les yeux, il sentit son souffle saccadé sur son visage. Alors il commença à croire qu' _il_ était vraiment présent.

Percival leva une main et la posa sur le torse devant lui. Sous sa main, il sentait _son_ cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il se rendit compte que le sien était tout autant affolé. L'auror avait tant à lui dire. Tellement de questions, de choses à lui raconter, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à son cerveau. Il était tétanisé. Il laissa sa main remonter lentement jusqu'à se glisser dans _son_ cou. En face de lui, le sorcier ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête, comme s' _il_ voulait s'appuyer contre la paume.

« Tu es là, » réussit à murmurer Percy au bout de quelques éternités.

Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse gonfla tout son être de bonheur.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

 _ **Comment ça z'êtes pas contents, on voit pas Newt ?**_

 _ ***sourire innocent***_

 _ **Vous savez quoi ? Le bénéfice de l'auteur, c'est de faire tourner l'auteur en bourrique hein ! Je peux donc vous dire que j'en profite !**_

 **.**

 **Je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais poster le chapitre 12 mais il ne traînera pas. Probablement... samedi ? Demain si vous avez tous eu le temps de le lire d'ici là.**

 **À très (très très ;)) vite !  
Kae**


	12. Chapitre 12

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Hey !_**

 ** _J'ai failli poster hier dans l'après-midi. Puis hier soir tard. Et j'ai eu raison de ne pas le faire sinon je n'aurais pas pu répondre aux reviews de cette nuit ;) Ithril, j'ai hésité à attendre ta review, mais je tiens vraiment à poster l'épilogue dimanche soir et si je veux laisser du temps à tout le monde pour lire ce chapitre je préfère vous laisser deux journées. Du coup tu as le droit de ne pas poster une review sur le chapitre 11 ;) :p_**

 _ **Bon. Je crois que je vous ai frustré. Et j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je ne vous frustrerai pas (ou si) dans ce chapitre mais je ne vous gâcherai pas le plaisir de le découvrir par vous-même :p**_

 ** _Bon sang. Dernier chapitre. Plus que l'épilogue après ça._**

 ** _Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **PoneyRose, Nahyra, AuroreMalfoy, Lune Sombre, Hinanoyuki,**_ _merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt rouvrit les paupières et plongea de nouveau dans le regard de l'auror. Des éclats de voix plus loin dans le couloir les firent sursauter.

« Ils savent que tu as la cape ? » demanda Graves dans un murmure en se dirigeant vers un des murs.

Le magizoologue fit "non" de la tête.

« Alors remets là, et viens ici, » ordonna-t-il.

Il attendit que le plus jeune soit couvert pour le laisser entrer dans ce qui semblait être un simple placard.

Il referma la porte et la tapota du bout du doigt. Il entendit une exclamation étouffée derrière, preuve que les escaliers secrets étaient bien apparus.

« Descend, je te rejoindrai une fois qu'ils seront loin. Tu pourras enlever la cape une fois en bas, » souffla l'auror. « Ça peut prendre du temps. Sois patient. »

« Je n'en suis plus à quelques heures, » lui répondit un murmure.

Percival ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Merlin ce qu'il lui avait manqué._

Il entendit le faible bruit des pas de Newt sur les marches, et tapota de nouveau sur la porte pour l'insonoriser. Une fois le silence revenu, il alla s'assoir à son bureau. Sept ou huit secondes plus tard, de violents coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il allait devoir paraître furieux, et _bizarrement_ , ça ne lui demanderait pas tant d'efforts que ça. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle allait payer pour les avoir interrompus.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-il en approchant de la porte, assez fort pour que la personne à l'extérieur l'entende. « Si c'est pour ce foutu rapport, je ne vais pas vous recevoir un par un dans mon bureau ! Vous aurez l'occasion de me hurler dessus tous ensemble en sess...ion du congrès, » finit-il après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée. « Madame la présidente ? » reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire payer à la personne.

« Est-il venu ici ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau et faisant signe aux aurors qui l'accompagnaient de faire de même.

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, » marmonna-t-il en la voyant envahir son espace professionnel.

Les trois aurors lui jetèrent des regards gênés.

Elle lança des sorts de révélation, imités par les autres. Sans surprise, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il, laissant bien soin de laisser transparaître l'agacement dans sa voix.

Picquery se planta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment. Je vous tiendrai au courant, Graves. Tenez-vous à ma disposition pour le reste de la journée, j'aurais peut-être besoin de vous, » déclara-t-elle en disparaissant, suivie par les aurors.

Le directeur du Département des aurors se retrouva les bras ballants. Quelques secondes seulement. Il lança l'intégralité des sorts de protections et d'alarme qu'il connaissait sur sa porte et emprunta l'escalier caché que le magizoologue avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ouvrit une autre porte et s'avança dans le petit salon.

« Tu es là ? » appela-t-il doucement.

« Ici, » répondit-on sur sa droite, alors que Newt enlevait de nouveau la cape d'invisibilité.

Percival savait qu'il était là. Et pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il ressentit la même chose qu'un peu plus tôt, dans son bureau. Un calme intense qui coule en lui. Une envie irrépressible de sourire. Ils se regardèrent un instant, profitant juste du moment.

« Je, heu– je dois avoir du thé, » finit par déclarer l'auror. « Tu en veux ? »

« Je veux bien, » répondit l'anglais avec ce léger sourire qui le caractérisait.

Graves se dirigea vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte et se tourna vers le plus jeune, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Qu'il allait se réveiller en passant dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il serait de nouveau seul.

« Je sais, mais je suis là, et je ne vais pas disparaître, » répondit le zoologue avant même que Percival n'ouvre la bouche.

L'américain ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de passer la porte. Comment faisait Newt pour savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse en une année, il n'allait probablement pas le faire à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'il revint, Newt était en train de regarder les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. L'auror l'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils et s'installa dans l'autre. Ils passèrent de nouveau quelques minutes à s'observer, entre deux gorgées du liquide brûlant.

Ce fut Graves qui brisa la quiétude du moment. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je ne comprends pas comment la présidente a pu accepter ta venue. Je ne m'en plains pas, bien évidemment, mais... » avoua-t-il.

« Elle est contre le fait que je sois présent, mais c'est une personne intelligente. Elle m'a demandé de venir avec Theseus. Nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques heures. C'est pour cela que j'étais présent dans la salle. Sous polynectar. »

« A cause des attaques de ces dernières semaines ? »

Le magizoologue hocha la tête pour confirmer. Depuis trois semaines, tous les quatre jours précisément, ils avaient retrouvé des sorciers morts par exsanguination, lacérés de la tête aux pieds.

« Et ? »

« Affaire résolue. Des sombrals, » répondit le plus jeune, soudainement crispé. « Tu veux les détails ? »

« Non, je lirai le rapport. Je vois bien que ça te secoue, » déclara le plus âgé. « Continue. »

« Theseus devait donner encore quelques informations à la présidente, mais il fut l'heure de ta présentation et elle nous a proposé d'assister à la séance, moi sous polynectar, » enchaîna-t-il. « J'avais la cape, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour leur fausser compagnie. Le chaos provoqué par ta tirade contre mon frère, et celui qui a suivi ta sortie m'ont donné l'occasion de mettre mon vague plan à exécution. »

L'auror hocha la tête lentement, le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations.

« Et elle t'a laissé partir pour venir me trouver ? » s'étonna-t-il. « D'après son irruption dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, je dirais que non. »

Le plus jeune rougit subitement et baissa la tête. Graves le trouva adorable.

« Non, mais je ne pouvais juste pas... après ce que tu as dis... » balbutia-t-il. « Personne n'a jamais... n'a prit ma défense ainsi, surtout devant... devant mon frère, et... »

Il s'arrêta de parler, gêné comme Percival ne l'avait jamais vu – et pourtant il y avait eu une foule d'occasions.

« Newt, » soupira-t-il devant le malaise du plus jeune.

Il se leva, s'approcha et l'attrapa doucement par le coude pour le faire lever. Il l'attira ensuite à lui. Immédiatement, les bras du zoologue s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que les siens encerclaient ses épaules. Malgré qu'il soit un petit peu plus grand, l'anglais cacha son visage dans son cou et soupira profondément.

« Merlin ce que tu m'as manqué, » murmura le plus jeune, ses lèvres chatouillant la peau de son cou.

Le cœur de Percival implosa. Toute la solitude des mois qui venaient de passer se concentra et s'envola en même temps. Il contracta ses doigts sur le manteau du zoologue et le pressa un peu plus contre lui, luttant contre les larmes de soulagement qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge serrée, collant sa joue à celle de l'autre sorcier.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Graves n'arrivait pas à se reculer. Il savait qu'il le devait, que l'étreinte durait trop longtemps, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas le lâcher. C'était comme s'il allait de nouveau disparaître s'il n'avait plus de contact physique avec lui. Et il ne pouvait pas permettre ça.

« Merci, » souffla Newt en se reculant doucement.

Percival le laissa à contre cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard du plus jeune était pur tendresse.

« Il y a tellement de choses, » souffla Newt. « Pour... Pour être toi ? » proposa-t-il finalement, avec un sourire innocent. « Merlin, ça fait cliché dit comme ça. »

Percival ne put retenir un rire.

« Ne te moque pas de mon incapacité à interagir socialement, » protesta l'anglais.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de la moquerie, » rétorqua doucement Graves.

Ils se regardèrent encore, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as des impératifs ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Rien avant la fin d'après midi, » le renseigna l'auror. « Mais on ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment ici. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » le rassura Newt. « Je voulais juste te voir. Je ne pensais même pas me manifester, pour être honnête. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois accusé de complicité, » expliqua-t-il.

L'auror lui lança un regard à la fois reconnaissant devant sa prévention et outré qu'il ait pensé à ne pas lui faire savoir qu'il était présent.

« De toute façon, on va jouer la transparence, c'est ce qui fonctionnera le mieux. On va aller trouver la présidente, tous les deux. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Newt tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est qu'une expression spontanée et non une vraie question, sinon je pense que je vais me vexer et aller me rendre tout seul, » grinça-t-il.

Oui, parfaitement. Newt le timide, le réservé, l'hésitant, _grinça_ , tant son ton dégoulinait de sarcasme. Percival fut décontenancé par la réponse.

« Tu as gagné en assurance, » finit-il par marmonner, toujours déstabilisé par la répartie de l'autre sorcier.

« Absolument pas. Je me sens juste tellement bien que je n'ai pas ma... réserve habituelle, » répondit-il avec un naturel qui désarma totalement le brun.

« J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être direct, entouré comme l'ai été de personnes qui pèsent chacun de leur mots, » avoua-t-il en se frottant le front du bout des doigts.

« Ça te gêne ? » demanda le plus jeune sérieusement.

Percival planta son regard dans le sien. Il fallut trois secondes avant qu'il voit Newt lutter pour ne pas détourner le sien. Effectivement, il n'avait pas changé.

« Absolument pas, » assura-t-il en se levant. « Allons-y maintenant. Moins on attendra, plus la balance penchera en ta faveur, » ajouta-t-il.

Newt se leva en acquiesçant. Percival le vit avancer, se rapprocher de plus en plus de la sortie et quelque chose s'agita en lui. Fort. _Très_ fort. Il devait le retenir, lui dire qu'il–

« Newt, » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, en agrippant d'une main le dossier du fauteuil à sa droite.

Le plus jeune se retourna et se figea devant le regard de l'auror, qui savait parfaitement la manière dont il le regardait. Un mélange de peur et de... de... il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il entendit l'anglais se déplacer.

Se rapprocher.

Il sentit son souffle sur son visage, et une main se poser sur la sienne, qui serrait le cuir de toutes ses forces.

Un effleurement sur ses phalanges.

Lentement, les doigts glissèrent entre les siens. Il relâcha sa prise sur le fauteuil et retourna doucement sa main, la laissant frôler la paume du plus jeune. Son autre main se déplaça toute seule vers le haut, caressant du bout des doigts le cou de l'anglais avant de venir s'échouer sur sa joue. Il l'attira contre lui et leurs fronts se cognèrent légèrement, alors que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient.

Il souffla imperceptiblement, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se reculer et d'ouvrir les yeux. La main du zoologue se crispa dans la sienne lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'étaient regardé un nombre incalculable de fois, à Poudlard. Il connaissait la couleur et la forme de son visage, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Et pourtant, Percy avait l'impression de le redécouvrir totalement. Il leva sa main libre pour la poser entre eux, sur la poitrine de l'anglais. Il referma les yeux et laissa son front s'appuyer contre son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant que... pas tant qu'il...

« Non, » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Newt se crisper un peu contre lui, signe qu'il avait comprit.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton. « Regarde-moi, » insista-t-il un peu plus fort.

L'auror obéit et le plus jeune se rapprocha encore. La moitié droite du corps de Percy entra en contact avec la gauche de l'anglais. Instinctivement, le plus âgé sentit son souffle se raccourcir.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne veut pas, » souffla l'anglais, les iris dévorés par les pupilles.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, » grogna l'auror en se reculant de quelques pas. « Mais on n'est pas certain de ce que le vote va donner. »

« Quel rapport ? » demanda le zoologue, troublé.

« Si ma proposition est refusée, comment allons-nous faire ? J'occupe le second poste le plus important de la communauté magique nord américaine. Ta vie, ce sont les créatures magiques. Comment pourra-t-on construire quelque chose tous les deux, dans ces conditions ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt entrouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête. _Construire quelque chose tous les deux_. Graves venait de dire... il pinça les lèvres, comprenant lentement où l'auror voulait en venir.

« Parce que si la proposition est refusée, tu _décideras_ de ne rien ressentir pour moi ? » railla-t-il.

« Ce sera encore plus difficile si tu dois repartir, » souffla l'auror.

« Non. Ça sera _exactement pareil_ , » rétorqua le plus jeune.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Si on... je saurai ce que je perds. Je ne _peux pas_ supporter ça. »

« Et moi je repartirai en sachant qu'on aurait pu avoir au moins quelques moments et qu'on en aura pas saisit l'occasion ! » s'exclama Newt en perdant ses moyens. « Merde ! Tu nous condamnes d'office ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Et toi tu ne peux pas me demander de passer simplement quelques bons moments avec toi ! Je ne suis pas de ceux qui passent d'une relation à l'autre. Si je commence quelque chose, avec quelqu'un, c'est que je veux aller loin. Très loin. Le plus loin possible ! » s'écria l'auror en levant les mains au ciel. « Tu es injuste de me demander ça ! »

« Parce que tu me penses frivole ? C'est la meilleure ! Tu crois que je vais faire quoi si je dois repartir ? Aller noyer mon chagrin dans un bordel de Londres ? Je vais simplement repartir pour un pays lointain où personne ne viendra m'emmerder, me sortir de mon travail pour me faire rencontrer des gens qui au final ne feront que me faire souffrir ! » finit-il en frappant du poing contre la cloison la plus proche.

L'américain ferma les yeux.

« Fais chier, » murmura-t-il. « Comment on en est arrivé à se crier dessus ? »

Newt ricana.

« Divergence d'opinion. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que l'auror abdique.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. On va juste dire à la présidente que tu es venu te présenter à ma porte, qu'on a discuté quelques minutes dans mon bureau et que je t'ai ramené à elle, ok ? »

« Ce n'est que la vérité, » rétorqua sèchement le plus jeune. « On n'a rien fait d'autre que _parler_ , » ajouta-t-il, dégoulinant d'ironie.

« Newt... » soupira l'américain en se frottant le front du bout des doigts.

« Navré, » grogna-t-il – sans paraître l'être une seconde. « On y va ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Percival sentit son estomac se tordre. Il le rattrapa et l'arrêta juste avant qu'il monte sur la première marche. Le plus jeune garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

« J'ai tord, ce n'est pas toi qui es injuste. C'est la situation. Newt, je ne me disputerai pas avec toi. Si tu veux... » il déglutit avec difficulté. « Si tu veux qu'on ait... quelque chose, même pour quelques jours, ou quelques semaines... »

Il le lâcha, n'arrivant pas à aller au bout de sa phrase

« J'en ai souvent voulu à la terre entière ces derniers mois, pour nous avoir fait prendre des chemins si différents avant de nous faire nous rencontrer, » souffla le plus jeune en regardant toujours dans le vague. « Mais ça avait l'air d'être le prix pour apprendre à te connaître, alors j'ai fini par l'accepter. Même si ça veut dire faire seulement un bout de chemin avec toi. »

Le brun ferma de nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Absolument pas. Et pas le moment non plus pour avoir ce genre de discussions.

« Peut-on en rediscuter à un moment plus adapté ? » reprit-il.

« Bien sûr, » accepta l'anglais.

« Alors allons-y, » marmonna Percy.

Ils remontèrent dans le bureau et cheminèrent jusqu'à celui de la présidente en silence. Les deux aurors qui gardaient sa porte sortirent leur baguette en voyant Scamander mais un seul regard de leur supérieur les convainquit de les ranger. Ils les laissèrent entrer sans un mot.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La présidente ne leva les yeux que lorsque la porte fut refermée.

« Que voulez-vous Grav... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. La demi-seconde plus tard, elle était en train de se lever, tout en sortant sa baguette. Encore une seconde plus tard, Percy avait sortie la sienne et s'était placée entre elle et le magizoologue.

« On se calme ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tout va bien, il est venu se rendre, » expliqua-t-il.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir, » lâcha Newt, agacé.

« Ah bon ? » demanda la présidente. « Alors comment appelez-vous le fait de nous avoir faussé compagnie, à votre frère et moi ? »

« Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes. Je suis tombé sur le bureau de Percival en chemin, » répondit le plus jeune avec un naturel qui déconcerta Percival.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes.

« Le pire c'est que vous êtes sûrement sincère, » marmonna-t-elle avant de se rassoir. « Asseyez-vous. »

Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent, chacun dans un fauteuil. Graves garda sa baguette à la main. Picquery la regarda, puis regarda l'auror, agacée, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Vous l'avez trouvé dans un couloir ? » demanda finalement la présidente.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte, » rectifia-t-il.

« Et vous nous l'avez amené ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il vous avait faussé compagnie, oui. Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il tant ? Donnez-vous tant d'importance aux dires de son frère ? » demanda-t-il en retenant le ton provocateur qui voulait sortir.

La présidente le toisa avant de hausser les épaules.

« Remettez-le à vos hommes, ils le rendront à son frère. »

« Non, » refusa-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle d'un ton glacial qui le fit frissonner.

Ce n'était pas naturel pour lui de désobéir à un ordre direct. C'était même plutôt l'inverse.

« Je suis la personne la plus à même de le surveiller, » déclara le chef de la sécurité.

« Vous le laisserez faire tout ce dont il aura envie, » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Certainement pas. Et puis, si nous sommes aussi proches, que craignez-vous ? Il ne souhaitera pas grand-chose de plus que de rester à mes côtés, non ? »

Cette fois-ci, la présidente frappa du plat de la main sur le tablier de son bureau.

« Graves ! Vous frisez l'insubordination ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de traçage et un autre de restriction à l'anglais, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'auror aurait pu, mais il n'avait pas osé, de peur qu'on lui enlève son... hum. Qu'on enferme Newt. Ou lui-même.

« Monsieur Scamander, j'ai réduit votre puissance magique au strict minimum. Monsieur Graves va vous reconduire à la gare maritime sans faire de détour. Vous prendrez le premier bateau pour l'Angleterre. Le sors se lèvera automatiquement dès que vous serez dans les Eaux Internationales. Monsieur Graves viendra lui-même me prévenir que vous avez quitté notre sol. Est-ce bien clair ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne tint pas deux secondes avant de détourner la tête.

« Très clair, madame, » assura-t-il

« Monsieur Graves ? »

« Bien entendu, Madame la Présidente. »

« Et ne traînez pas ! Nous n'avons plus que deux jours et demi avant que ce cinglé lâche de nouveau son sombral sur la population ! Je vous veux dans ce bureau dix minutes après le départ du prochain bateau ! Et ne faites pas semblant d'en rater un pour avoir le suivant, » siffla-t-elle à Newt, qui hocha la tête.

Elle les incita à partir d'un geste de la main. Sans demander leur reste, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare maritime se fit à pieds et en silence.

Newt était en train de devenir cinglé. Il voulait... Lorsque Theseus était venu le trouver dans son appartement, la semaine précédente, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il lui dise de préparer sa valise – de vêtements, avait-il précisé – et de le suivre, que la présidente du MACUSA avait besoin de lui et que le bateau partait deux heures plus tard. L'ancien professeur ne s'était pas posé de questions. Il avait enchanté la réserve pour qu'elle emprunte de la nourriture aux cuisines de Poudlard – Dumbledore lui avait proposé la solution avant qu'il quitte Pourdlard, s'il devait un jour se retrouver coincé – envoya un mot au Directeur de l'école pour le prévenir qu'il serait absent deux ou trois semaines probablement et qu'il rembourserait la nourriture, avait fourré quelques vêtements dans son sac de voyage et s'était immédiatement rendu à la gare maritime.

Bien évidemment, son frère lui avait menti. Le bateau ne partait que le lendemain matin et il avait passé la nuit à la gare maritime. Lorsque Theseus était arrivé le lendemain matin, il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour, il lui avait dit _« pitoyable. »_

Mais Newt n'avait rien dit. Il se moquait de son frère. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Qu'une seule personne. Percival. Il avait peur et était excité. En quelques mois, ils n'avaient échangé que trois lettres, d'une banalité affligeante. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué les derniers mots de la lettre de Scamander, simplement parlé de leurs quotidiens.

La traversée avait été longue, bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait passée avec Percy. Theseus avait tenté de prendre une chambre pour deux, mais Newt avait refusé. Lorsque l'aîné avait tenté de dire que Picquery exigeait que le plus jeune soit surveillé, Newt s'était énervé et avait demandé à son frère où il voulait qu'il aille. Ils allaient être entourés par des millions de mètres cube d'eau. Theseus avait fini par céder et ne lui avait pas adressé _un mot_ de la traversée.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés, et tout s'était précipité. Newt s'était retrouvé à écouter le plaidoyer de Graves en luttant pour ne pas se jeter sur lui tant son cœur était serré de reconnaissance. Puis il était arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Percy, sans comprendre comment. Il avait frappé d'une main tremblante et s'était faufilé.

Leurs retrouvailles s'étaient retrouvées interrompues, et la discussion, un moment plus tard, n'avait pas tournée de la manière dont il l'espérait.

Et il se retrouvait, moins de douze heures après son arrivée, à la gare maritime, pour refaire le trajet inverse.

Malgré l'immense frustration et la peine qu'il ressentait de s'être fait à moitié éconduire, Newt était plus que rassuré. Il se sentait heureux. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait lui était retourné. Percival tenait assez à lui pour tenter quelque chose avec lui, sans savoir où cela les mènerait.

« Hey, tu es avec moi ? » demanda la voir de l'auror dans son oreille.

Le magizoologue tourna la tête vers l'américain, qui lui sourit.

Newt avait vu ce sourire un certain nombre de fois. Il le connaissait bien. Pourtant, cette fois-là, il fut totalement différent. Parce que le regard de Percival était teinté d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Parce que la main posée sur son épaule était emprunte d'une familiarité dont il n'avait pas eu l'habitude.

« Pardonne-moi, tu disais ? » demanda-t-il.

L'auror le regarda quelques secondes, avant de ravaler un sourire amusé.

« Accroche-toi, on transplane, » déclara-t-il ensuite.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt ne sut pas où ils atterrirent. Enfin, c'était un appartement ou une maison, mais c'était tout ce qu'il put apprendre. Parce que les mains de graves s'invitèrent sur ses joues et le forcèrent à le regarder. Le cœur de l'anglais rata un battement et sa gorge s'assécha. Percival le lâcha avant de poser une main contre sa poitrine et l'obliger à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur. Il dut poser une main derrière lui pour se stabiliser alors que celles de l'américain se posaient sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il était loin d'être stupide. Il savait pertinemment là où Graves voulait en arriver. Et il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Bien au contraire.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour te faire rester, » avoua l'auror dans un souffle.

L'anglais hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, » répondit-il seulement.

« Non, » contesta Percival. « Tu n'aurais pas pu rester longtemps de toute manière. Elle t'aurait renvoyée demain, après-demain au maximum. Mais au moins nous aurons pu nous voir. »

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, se regardant, se dévorant du regard. Newt vit celui de l'auror se poser de plus en plus sur sa bouche.

« Attends-tu une invitation ? » murmura l'anglais avec un sourire amusé.

Et puis tout dérapa. Dans le _bon_ sens.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Newt sentit la main droite de Percival glisser sur sa joue pendant que l'autre se perdait dans se cheveux et la seconde suivante, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

.

Un sentiment de puissance étreignit Percival. Il se sentit invulnérable, soudain. Newt l'embrassait. Il lui sembla que tout lui était accessible. En tendant, en abandonnant ses lèvres, son corps, il pourrait devenir l'univers tout entier. Un baiser n'était rien, pourtant. Une préface. Mais une préface intense, plus délicieuse que le reste de l'œuvre, une de celle qu'on relit sans cesse, même lorsqu'on ne peut pas relire le livre.

La rencontre de leurs corps, leurs lèvres qui dansaient, qui se caressaient, était la plus parfaite, la plus divine sensation que l'auror ait pu vivre. Il avait l'impression, soudain, qu'il venait d'atteindre la limite suprême du bonheur.

Un baiser. Un seul baiser, et il avait l'impression que son cœur défaillait, que son âme s'unifiait avec celle de celui qu'il aimait, alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Car s'est à cet instant qu'il en fut certain. Il aimait l'anglais. Mais même lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, front contre front, la respiration lourde, le corps tendu de toute part, il fut incapable de le lui dire. Alors, pour donner corps à ce "je t'aime", qu'il ne savait plus comment articuler, il colla à lui le corps chaud de Newt et reprit ses lèvres.

.

Il goûta Percival, encore et encore. Il but ses gémissements, avala ses souffles, lui offrit les siens. Il connaissait cela. Les étreintes, les baisers, cette danse qui menait à la communion parfaite de deux corps. Il la connaissait avec des femmes, et avec des hommes. Pourtant, il redécouvrait tout. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. C'était un fait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Percival Graves. L'auror le sortait d'un monde où l'anglais n'avait jamais vraiment vécu, pour l'emmener sur un nouveau continent, un où il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vivre.

Newt se laissa guider autant qu'il montra le chemin. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils le savaient. Pourtant, ils ne précipitèrent pas une caresse, ils vécurent chaque seconde comme si elle était la dernière. Ils ressentir chaque sensation de plaisir, d'amour, et de tendresse. Ils vénérèrent le corps de l'autre à sa juste valeur : inestimable.

Et Newt n'eut plus un seul doute. Il ne pensait pas trouver un jour quelque chose de plus fort que son amour pour Percival, mais il avait tort. Il existait une seule chose, exactement aussi puissante. L'amour que Percy avait pour lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ ***Prend sa grosse voix de Gandalf qui engueule les nains chez Bilbon***_ _ **Bon ! S'il y en a un qui me dit qu'il n'est pas satisfait... *pointe un index menaçant* Eh ben je vais me pendre et vous n'aurez pas d'épilogue ! Na !**_

 _ **Bon, bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dites-le-moi. C'est le point culminant de cette fic, sans doute possible.**_

 _ **L'épilogue dimanche soir ! Entre 19h et 20h probablement.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **À demain !**_

 _ **Kae**_


	13. Épilogue

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de JKR appartiennent... à JKR. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages lui appartiennent.**  
 **Rating : K+.**  
 **Genre : Romance saupoudrée de Drama.**  
 **Personnages : Percival Graves ; Newt Scamander ; quelques secondaires (Dumbledore, Picquery, Goldstein).**  
 **Situation temporelle : 6 mois après le 1er film _.  
_ Changements de situation : Aucun.**  
 **Beta lecture : Personne**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Eh bien voilà._**

 ** _Une fic de moins à publier. Une de plus à mettre en "complete"._**

 _ **Cette histoire n'est pas exceptionnellement longue, mais elle est brutalement sortie de mon cerveau en septembre 2018, date à laquelle j'ai découvert "Fantastics Beasts". Ça fait un moment maintenant que le monde de JKR est derrière moi et pourtant je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans ce pairing Grammander à cause d'un seul regard, lorsque**_ _ **Tina traîne Newt jusqu'à son bureau en passant par la pièce où Picquery et Graves discutent. Et moi qui adore Colin Farrell (pas forcément l'acteur (même s'il est très très bon), mais les épreuves qu'à traversé ce mec en font bien plus un humain lambda qu'une célébrité (et merde, je commence à blablater, pardon, je vais rapidement me taire)), je n'ai pu que tomber dans les méandres de cet adorable couple. D'habitude je tente toujours un OS avant de démarrer une grosse fiction. Et ceux qui me connaissent ne seront pas surpris d'apprendre que cette fic était censé être un OS. Mais Percy et Newt avaient plus à raconter que quelques milliers de mots. Et me voilà à mettre le point final plus de 65k plus tard.**_

 _ **Voilà donc la fin de cette histoire. Je ne pensais TELLEMENT pas avoir autant de reviews, de mises en favs, de follows... chaque nouveau mail m'a fait trépigner de joie, et voir que vous ne m'avez pas lâché malgré mes absences répétées me touche beaucoup. Merci particulièrement à ceux qui ont inlassablement laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile, on a d'autres trucs à faire, déjà qu'on a prit le temps de lire, et parfois, 2-3 minutes de plus, le temps d'écrire quelques mots, ça fait la différence et on se retrouve à la bourre, mais vous avez fait l'effort et ça me touche vraiment.**_

 _ **J'ai relu et recorrigé cet épilogue plus de fois que le reste des chapitres réunis je crois. Je sais qu'il vous laissera un peu sur votre faim sur certains aspects secondaires (j'ai hésité à faire un lemon mais j'aimais l'idée que tout le monde puisse lire cette histoire alors pardon pour ceux qui l'espéraient mais cette histoire restera K+), mais je pense avoir traité tous les points principaux.**_

 _ **J'ajouterai un nouveau "chapitre" à la suite de celui-là pour répondre aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, si jamais il y en a. Je ne compte pas continuer cette histoire. Je la laisse continuer à vivre dans votre imagination (et un peu dans la mienne aussi même si je n'écrirai plus dessus).**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à cet épilogue. Vous n'aurez pas de note à la fin, j'aime bien l'idée de laisser le dernier mot aux personnages.**_

 _ **Pour la petite info, j'ai mis plus de 10 minutes à me résoudre à poster. Me dire que c'est la dernière fois me rend toute triste.**_

 _ **Une fois encore, merci pour tout adorables lecteurs !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Lune Sombre, Nahyra, Enelica, AuroreMalfoy, PoneyRose, Hinanoyuki, Julindy, soupir 424,**_ _merci pour la review !_

 _(Je sais Ju, je n'ai pas répondu aux tiennes mais je le ferai en direct, sinon je n'aurai pas le temps de poster ce soir. Mea maxima culpa.)_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **ÉPILOGUE**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Treize semaines.

Treize fichues semaines que Newt guettait son courrier chaque matin. Il attendait la factrice avec un mélange de résignation, d'excitation et de manque.

Manque de Percy, bien sûr. Après cette parenthèse hors du temps dans l'appartement de l'auror, il avait fallu courir pour attraper le bateau. Ils l'avaient eu, Merlin merci, Picquery en aurait fait une syncope sinon.

Au moment où Newt avait posé le pied sur la passerelle, Percival l'avait attrapé par le bras, fait pivoté sur lui-même avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Autour d'eux, des gloussements et des cris scandalisés avaient jaillit, jusqu'à ce que les badauds reconnaissent le numéro deux de la communauté magique et taisent leurs réactions. Newt avait été horrifié à l'idée que l'auror fiche sa carrière en l'air sur un coup de tête. Percy lui avait répondu que c'était pour être certain que Newt l'attende au cas où sa carrière soit finie, justement.

Ils s'étaient quittés sur un sourire complice et un regard amusé.

.

Depuis, des débats _animés_ se succédaient devant le congrès des États-Unis, à raison d'une séance par semaine environ. Newt en suivait le déroulé sur le "Quotidien Enchanteur", auquel il s'était abonné. Le souci étant que, s'il n'avait rien contre le journal, les chroniqueurs n'avaient droit qu'aux miettes que les bruits de couloirs leur faisaient parvenir. Newt était donc persuadé qu'il se passait beaucoup de choses en coulisse qui n'arrivaient pas aux oreilles des journalistes. L'anglais en était très frustré et trouvait le temps de plus en plus long.

Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelle de Percy, cependant il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il savait que son compagnon – pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi ? De toute manière, dans l'intimité de son esprit, il pouvait bien l'appeler comme bon lui semblait – n'était pas friand des échanges épistolaires.

.

Au congrès, les débats étaient animés, voire violents, et il était impossible de dire quel côté allait l'emporter. Ceux qui étaient pour l'ouverture du MACUSA aux animaux magiques et ceux qui étaient contre avançaient autant d'arguments convaincants qu'ubuesques et les votes étaient si serrés que jusqu'à présent, aucun camp n'avait obtenu la majorité absolue nécessaire pour valider ou invalider la loi.

De part l'emploi du temps des parlementaires et des membres du gouvernement américain, il ne pouvait y avoir plus d'un vote par semaine et le dernier avait eu lieu huit jours plus tôt. Le journal devait donc apporter les résultats à Newt d'une minute à l'autre, pourvu que cette _fichue factrice_ se bouge le train ! ragea-t-il en tentant de faire passer le temps en apprenant à Dougal à passer le balai – on s'occupait comme on pouvait, hein.

.

Enfin, _enfin_ , la sonnette retentit et il se précipita à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit en grand.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas à l'heu... » s'exclama-t-il avant de se couper brusquement.

La factrice était un homme des plus séduisants, dans un manteau chic. Il était habillé en noir de pied en cap. Ses yeux étaient noirs ainsi que ses cheveux. Newt n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir de la joie. La surprise et l'inquiétude le prirent à la gorge.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » souffla-t-il.

Son regard dut transmettre sa nervosité car Graves lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Ça va, Newt, il n'y a rien de grave, » déclara-t-il. « Puis-je entrer ou dois-je encore t'embrasser devant les gens autour de nous ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Non pas que ça me dérange, mais... »

Le magizoologue le coupa en le tirant par la manche à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. L'américain se rapprocha pour le saluer convenablement mais le plus jeune avait besoin de réponses.

« S'il n'y a rien de grave, ça veut dire qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Oui, dont nous pouvons nous occuper plus tard, » assura Graves.

« Percival, tu me dis immédiatement ce qu'il se passe, » ordonna-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

L'auror le jugea quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. La semaine dernière, mardi, précisément, j'ai essuyé la remarque homophobe de trop de la part de notre _amie_ Goldstein – Tina, » expliqua-t-il. « Juste après, c'est elle qui a dû s'essuyer la joue une fois que mon crachat l'a malencontreusement atteinte. »

L'anglais s'étrangla littéralement, crachotant et toussant comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de crache-limace.

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama-t-il à la seconde où il put parler de nouveau.

« Elle a beau être une de mes subordonnées, elle a fait remonter mon comportement à Picquery, qui m'a mis à pied quatre semaines. De ce fait, j'ai préparé une valise, et sauté dans le premier bateau, » finit-il.

« Et Tina ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Envoyée en mission de six mois en Amérique du sud, » lâcha Percival avec un sourire en coin. « Et elle sera envoyée dans les coins les plus reculés du monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle démissionne, promesse de la présidente qui m'a confier vouloir la licencier. Malheureusement, Tina est assez intelligente pour savoir la limite à ne pas dépasser. »

Scamander étudia l'américain. Son regard vif, son sourire en coin, son attitude presque provocante. Et pourtant, derrière, il voyait les traits tirés, la fatigue, le doute. Il s'était passé autre chose.

« Quoi d'autre ? » insista-t-il.

Le sourire en coin s'élargit. Graves sortit de la poche intérieur de son manteau un journal, qu'il tendit au plus jeune.

« La une, » indiqua-t-il simplement.

Newt ouvrit ce qu'il reconnut comme étant le numéro de la veille du _Quotidien Enchanteur_ et se figea.

" _Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire_ " titrait le journal.

En dessous, une grande photo de la présidente du MACUSA, sur les marches devant le bâtiment du congrès. Encore en dessous, un teste détaillé sur l'assemblée extraordinaire qui s'était finalement clôturée sur un vote en faveur de l'ouverture des frontières aux animaux magiques.

« Je l'ai acheté sur le quai de la gare, » expliqua l'auror. « Je ne savais pas moi-même, je l'ai appris en débarquant, il y a moins d'une demi-heure, » avoua-t-il ensuite.

Newt posa le journal sur la table à côté de lui et digéra l'information.

Ça y était.

Il avait le droit de retourner aux États-Unis avec les petits.

Il avait du mal à y croire.

« Vas-tu dire quelque chose ? » demanda finalement l'auror d'une voix soudainement tendue.

Le magizoologue redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon et constata qu'effectivement, l'inquiétude avait changé de personne.

« Je crois que je n'ose pas réaliser, » avoua-t-il. « J'ai le droit de circuler dans le MACUSA. Enfin, je suppose que je devrai cacher certains petits, » marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant.

« Et c'est tout ? » grinça l'auror en se reculant, le regard clairement blessé cette fois.

L'anglais fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas, » avoua-t-il.

« Laisse tomber. Je pensais que tu montrerais un peu plus d'enthousiasme, rien de plus, » grogna l'américain.

Et la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du plus jeune.

« Tu réalises la masse d'informations que j'ai dû emmagasiner depuis dix minutes ? » questionna-t-il, un peu agacé. « Tu débarques alors que tu es censé mener le débat au congrès. Tu me dis que tu es mis à pied. Puis j'apprends que le vote est passé en notre faveur. »

Il secoua la tête et tente de remettre ses idées en ordre.

« Tu es dans un état que je ne connais pas. Tu parais à la fois euphorique et exténué, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tu m'assures que tout va bien, mais tu as été _mis à pied_ pour avoir _craché_ sur une subordonnée. Tu es inquiet, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu l'es de plus en plus d'ailleurs, alors je suis navré, mais non, je ne pense pas au résultat du vote, là tout de suite. Je pense à toi avant tout ! » finit-il avec un volume sonore non négligeable.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, puis graves secoua la tête et laissa tomber le masque. Son sourire disparût, ses épaules tombèrent un peu et il se frotta le visage de ses mains.

« Tu as raison, » soupira-t-il. « Ma réaction face à Goldstein n'est pas catastrophique, mais elle va probablement me coûter ma place. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, c'est cinquante-cinquante, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »

Newt s'approcha finalement un peu de son compagnon.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagit ainsi ? » demanda-t-il doucement

« Parce que c'était la goutte de trop, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. « La plupart des gens se moquent de la personne qui partage mon lit. Mais les détracteurs sont _virulents_. C'est usant de devoir encaisser les remarques, jour après jour. Et... »

Il s'arrête brusquement et détourne la tête.

« Percy ? » l'interpelle gentiment le plus jeune. « Continue, s'il te plaît. »

« Je sais que je l'aurais mieux supporté si tu avais été présent, mais se coucher dans un lit vide me démoralisait au reste, » avoua l'auror.

« Mais c'est fini, non ? » demanda l'anglais avec son petit sourire habituel.

« Oui, » murmura Percy. « Oui, c'est fini, » répéta-t-il avec un sourire bien plus sincère que celui qu'il avait en entrant.

L'auror combla l'espace qui les séparait encore et embrassa Newt sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il le relâcha presque aussitôt avec un sourire clairement satisfait.

« Voilà. Bonjour, » déclara-t-il en se reculant.

L'anglais, prit au dépourvus, ne put retenir un léger rire incrédule.

« Bonjour Percy, » répondit-il paisiblement.

Il tendit ensuite le bras.

« Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais aller le ranger. »

L'auror s'exécuta, puis ils montèrent sa valise dans la chambre du magizoologue, transformèrent le lit une place en deux places et Graves insista pour faire un saut dans la valise. Newt l'y emmena avant de décider qu'il était temps que l'auror découvre les deux enclos reculés où il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'aller jusque là. Ils en ressortirent, l'américain complètement abasourdi.

Le dragon, Percy pouvait comprendre. Newt l'avait récupéré alors qu'il n'était qu'un œuf et avait été habitué à la présence du sorcier dès l'éclosion. Mais la manticore ! Le zoologue avait eu beau lui expliquer qu'il n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, qu'elle avait été condamnée à mort à tord et qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle en avait marre d'être en cavale, alors il lui avait proposé un abri, Graves avait juste levé les yeux au ciel et avait fait demi-tour.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient ressortis de la valise et buvaient un thé en discutant des derniers occupants arrivés – une femelle demiguise avec qui Doug passait tout son temps et un abraxan qu'il avait dû amputer d'une aile à cause d'un accident avec un engin volant non-maj.

Finalement, Newt se leva, envoya les tasses et la théière se laver dans l'évier avant de tendre une main à l'américain.

« Je vois bien que tu fais bonne figure, mais tu es exténué par le voyage. Viens te coucher, » proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

« Ça dépend. Tu viens au lit avec moi ? » demanda l'auror, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

« Oui, mais tu garderas tes mains pour toi, » répondit-il, amusé, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es _fatigué_ , et de toute manière nous avons tout le temps, non ? »

Graves hocha la tête.

« Je sais bien, » le rassura-t-il.

Newt le laissa prendre une douche et revenir en pyjama de soie bleu nuit. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Percival se colla à lui alors qu'il décalait un bras pour le laisser s'installer. L'auror posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'anglais, passant un bras autour de sa taille et glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Le magizoologue l'entendit soupirer.

« Je ne connais pas très bien la présidente, et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Goldstein, » souffla Newt, « Mais je sais que Picquery est intelligente et tolérante. Je sais également que tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur et que nous en commettons tous un jour où l'autre, elle y compris. Peut-être que tu devras de nouveau faire tes preuves, montrer que tu mérites ce poste, mais je sais que ça ne te posera aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose, » marmonna l'auror.

« Et puis, il va falloir que nous profitions de ces quatre semaines – quoi qu'en réalité, tu en as passé une à voyager, puis une autre pour le voyage du retour avec nous, il n'en reste que deux – pour commencer à enregistrer tous les petits. Enfin, tous ceux qui seront acceptés, » babilla presque l'anglais à voix basse. « Et puis il faudra penser aux vaccins, en particulier pour les demiguise et les boursouffs. Et... »

Le magizoologue continua à monologuer un temps certain, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse couper par un léger ronflement. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il se rendit compte que Percy s'était endormi. Il détailla son visage, ses traits détendus, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il se retint de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le réveiller.

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur et le poids du corps de son compagnon contre le sien et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, commença à somnoler.

Dire que moins de deux ans auparavant, il ne le connaissait pas.

Percival Graves, second sorcier des États-Unis, austère et abîmé par la vie. Et lui, pauvre magizoologue anglais un peu paumé et très asocial. Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils se rencontrent ? Et plus encore, qu'ils trouvent en l'autre une personne avec laquelle ils aient envie de partager leur chemin ? Newt n'y connaissait pas grand choses en arithmétique, mais il était tout de même capable de dire que la chance était infime. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient là, dans le même lit, réunis.

Un peu comme si leur rencontre avait été écrite.

Comme si c'était la façon dont les choses étaient censées se passer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **FIN**

 **.**


End file.
